Harry Potter and the Lord of Storms
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: NEW STORY! OotP spoilers. COMPLETE!. During the summer after his 5th year, Harry makes some new friends and acquires some new powers to aid him in his battle against Voldemort. RHr Slight HG.
1. Chapter 1: Jameson Antiques

Chapter One: Jameson Antiques  
  
Harry Potter was not your usual fifteen, nearly sixteen-year-old boy. He was short for his age, and the misshapen outsized cast-offs he was forced to wear during the summer months accentuated this. He was also an underage wizard, fresh from a traumatic year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Looking back on it, Harry could safely say that it had been his worst year at Hogwarts ever, possibly even the worst year in his entire life. Before the year started, he had been attacked by the soul-sucking guards of the wizard prison known as Azkaban; he had had to use magic to defend himself, and if it hadn't been for the intervention of his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, he would have been expelled from school. And as far as Harry could see it had all gone downhill from there: his best friend, Ron Weasley, had been appointed fifth-year Prefect of their House over Harry; and the Defence Against the Darks professor - who had been assigned by the Ministry to spy on Dumbledore and Harry himself - had waged a vicious campaign against him intended to discredit them.  
  
Here Harry paused in his reflections, unconsciously rubbing the scar on his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' - a souvenir of her torturous detentions - were still faintly visible.  
  
But what hurt more than anything, more than the detentions, more than his lifetime ban from playing Quidditch - which for some reason Ginny seemed to think would now be revoked, was the punishment for the terrible mistakes he had made a few weeks ago. For over a year now, his arch enemy, Tom Marvolo Riddle - known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort or any one of half- a-dozen assorted aliases - had been using a little known magical art known as Legilimency to probe Harry's mind and insert memories or visions. Some of these had been true, but some had been elaborate fabrications, such as the one that had lured Harry and five of his friends - including Ron and Ginny - to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. All six of them had survived, although Ron and Hermione were still recovering from their injuries. Unfortunately, one member of the rescue party of Order members that had arrived to save them had not: Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and the very man Voldemort had tricked him into thinking he had to rescue.  
  
Thinking back, Harry cursed himself for a fool and resolved to work harder at mastering Occulmency next year. He also decided that he had stop feeling sorry for himself and actually do something about his situation. After all, if Professor Trelawney's prophecy was accurate - and although he hated the thing he feared it was - it was up to him to defeat Voldemort, and if Harry's horrible experience at the Ministry had proved anything it was that while he might possess 'a power the Dark Lord knew not' he didn't know what it was either.  
  
With that in mind, he had spent most of the last three weeks studying his old schoolbooks, and he was amazed at the amount of things that he didn't really know that well, which didn't bode well for his OWL results which were due any day now. He had also spent a fair amount of time perusing the local paper and wandering the village. The Order's warning to treat him properly had had an unusual effect on his uncle. He had agreed to treat Harry properly providing that he 'pay his way' which - as Harry was reluctant to tap his account at Gringotts for fear that his uncle would try and steal the money in it - meant there was only one solution: he had to find a summer job.  
  
His initial enquiries over the past couple of weeks hadn't been terribly successful, most of the shop owners seemed to think that he didn't 'have the right look' and his aunt and uncle's claims he attended St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys - rather than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - hadn't helped either. However, today Harry felt drawn to a short side street he'd never been down before and he turned down it, stopping outside a small, antiques shop which in Harry's opinion wouldn't have looked out of place in the all-wizarding village, Hogsmeade. He turned the door handle, and walked in. There was a step down onto the shop floor which he hadn't seen so he staggered a little and only just managed to right himself before a small squat man came out from the back room and smiled at him. "Hello, what can I do for you, Mr...?"  
  
"Potter," Harry replied. "Harry Potter. I was wondering if you were looking for someone to help out over the summer holidays?"  
  
The little man smiled. "Or rather you were hoping I might be willing to take you on." Harry nodded. "As a rule I do not take on summer help, Mr Potter. As I find the young people of this town to be at best unreliable, and at worst, criminal. And if my memory serves your reputation certainly suggests that you are closer to the latter." Harry began to protest, but he held up his hand for silence. "However, we Jamesons know that reputations, rumours and impressions can be deceptive, and have learned to go by our instincts. And my instincts tell me that you can be trusted, Mr Potter. So I am going to say yes. Everyone who comes to this shop does so seeking something, and you may work here until you figure out what it is that you are seeking."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Call me Jack."  
  
"Only if you call me Harry."  
  
"Very well then... Harry," agreed Jameson. "I will be paying you in cash as I see no reason to involve the government if it is avoidable. Politicians and their lap-dogs are the two things that I detest the most, and try my best to avoid them at all costs."  
  
Harry nodded, he agreed with that sentiment all right, the Minister of Magic - Cornelius Fudge - and his toadies Dolores Umbridge and Percy Weasley had been the cause of a lot of his suffering over the past year. "When can I start?"  
  
"Would eight o'clock tomorrow morning be acceptable?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then I will see you then, Harry. Goodbye Harry."  
  
"Bye Jack."  
  
----  
  
Harry was up promptly at seven the next morning, and he dressed in the best clothes he could find from his meagre collection of Muggle attire and after a quick breakfast, he walked into the village.  
  
The bell over the door dinged as he entered the antique shop, he was surprised to see a young red-haired girl at the counter instead of Mr Jameson. She was about the same as Tonks, but her sleeveless top showed off a figure that the young Metamorphmagus lacked. However, before he could say anything, the old man came out of a door at the back of the shop. He smiled slightly when he saw Harry. "Welcome back, Harry. Are you ready for a day's work?"  
  
"I'm ready Jack."  
  
The old man nodded. "I'd like to introduce you to my son's eldest daughter, Jenna. She helps out in the shop from time to time, and she will be able to show around. Unfortunately I have some business to attend to at the British Museum today, so I'm going to have to leave you two in charge if that's okay?"  
  
"Certainly Grandfather," Jenna replied before Harry had a chance to say anything. "It's not the first time I've done it."  
  
"No, it is not," Jameson conceded. "I should be back before closing time."  
  
"Have a good day, Grandfather," Jenna told him. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Bye Jack," said Harry, and Jameson noticed them exchange a quick glance.  
  
The old man smiled. As he had expected the two young people were bonding nicely. Which if I'm right about young Mr Potter, will be absolutely essential. He has friends to be sure, but he will need her unique perspective on what is to come.  
  
With that thought in mind, he quickly exited the shop.  
  
----  
  
Once her grandfather was out of the shop, Jenna turned quickly to Harry. "Well, what do you want to do first?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I should have a look round and see what's here."  
  
"Sound's good." Jenna agreed. With that in mind she steered him over to the left side of the shop. "The furniture's not worth bothering about," she told him. "Only Grandfather bothers about that side of things. My favourites are the books and the old jewellery."  
  
Harry smiled, he had a feeling that his other best friend – Hermione Granger – would like this girl a lot. They spent the next few hours pouring over the contents of the shop. Most of the books were fairly ordinary, but there were a few books on ancient mythology that seemed a little too detailed to Harry. He couldn't be sure though, his History teacher Professor Binns, had never been very interested in anything other than political history and goblin rebellions. There were a handful of customers, but Jenna dealt with them with no difficultly at all, and by lunchtime the shop had emptied out.  
  
At Jenna's suggestion, they closed up the shop and went down the road to a small café, where they had a tasty lunch of toasted cheese and bacon sandwiches and lemonade, which Harry – reluctantly but necessarily – allowed his new acquaintance to pay for.  
  
When he returned to Privet Drive at about six o'clock, Harry did so with a slight smile on his face. It had been nice actually be a normal boy for once, without having to worry about Death Eaters, Voldemort, the prophecy or even his relatives the Dursleys. Harry was pretty sure it wasn't going to last, but he intended to enjoy it while it did.  
  
----  
  
Just before closing on Friday, Jameson paid Harry his first week's wages. "We're aren't open at the weekends. So I won't need you back until Monday. Have some fun."  
  
Harry nodded. He had plans for this money. "Are you doing anything tomorrow, Jen?" he asked Jenna as they got their coats from the back room.  
  
"Not really, why?" she asked, pausing to open the front door.  
  
"Well, now that I've got some money, I thought I'd go shopping and get some decent clothes, and maybe go and see a film. You interested?"  
  
"Sounds good," Jenna agreed. "When do you want to meet?"  
  
"How we meet here at about ten o'clock?"  
  
"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to meet my 'family' if you can help it."  
  
Jenna nodded understanding completely, Harry had told her a little about his life with the Dursleys, and he'd pointed out Dudley and his gang once from a distance. "Ten o'clock it is then."  
  
At the end of the street they parted company, Jenna headed towards the centre of town and the small flat she shared with two old friends from university, and Harry headed in the opposite direction towards Privet Drive.  
  
That evening he sent off an "I'm fine" note to the Order, and reluctantly handed over about half of his official salary to Uncle Vernon, as they had agreed. Despite this, he retired to bed in a fairly cheery frame of mind.  
  
----  
  
Harry was looking forward to his day out so much that he didn't get much sleep that night and he actually spent most of the night reading through some of his old textbooks and writing a letter to Ginny, Ron and Hermione who were all staying at Grimmauld Place. By seven am, he was ready to get going, and then snuck out of his bedroom to use the shower. Once he'd finished, he dressed in some of his older clothes – as he planned to get some new ones there didn't seem much point in wearing any of his better clothes – then he headed downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
Thanks to his early start it was only ten-past nine when he arrived at the shop, and he had to wait for about half-an-hour before Jenna turned up in her battered old black Aston Martin sports car.  
  
"Nice," Harry commented as he slipped into passenger seat.  
  
"Thanks, it's not the best car around, but I love it," Jenna told him. "Where to first?"  
  
"Do you know any good clothes shops?" Harry asked. "I'm getting a little tired of wearing my cousin's old cast-offs and parts of my school uniform. I don't want to blow all my money in one go though."  
  
Jenna pondered this for a few minutes, and then put the car into gear. "I think I know just the place." She pulled out from the pavement and headed down the road towards London.  
  
----  
  
Jenna was right, and within two hours Harry had located two full sets of clothes – jeans, t-shirts, shirts, and jumpers all black. They ducked into a public toilet so Harry could change and then Jenna suggested they get some lunch. Harry had always wanted to try some fast-food so — despite Jenna's protests that it couldn't really qualify as food — they located a McDonalds, and Harry bought himself a cheeseburger meal. After some deliberation and a lot of muttering (Harry thought he heard something about American garbage) Jenna opted for a veggie burger meal, which she had with a cup of tea.  
  
After they were finished, Jenna suggested they check out a film at the cinema. Having never been Harry was quite keen on this, so after clearing their table they returned to the car and drove to the nearest cinema. It took them a while to decide which film to go to: Jenna had suggested they go and see a film about two convicts and their hostages who end up in a bar full of vampires while on the run. Harry didn't much fancy that one, he thought that the film about a young girl who strikes out at her horrible parents and evil headmistress with her magical powers, would be a better film to watch (the fact that the actress who played the headmistress reminded him a little of Uncle Vernon's sister Marge had nothing to do with it of course); but in the end they comprised on an adventure film about an American spy who has to steal a top-secret list from the CIA in order to clear his name.  
  
After the film finished, Jenna drove them both back to Little Whinging and they parted company outside the shop. As she drove off, Harry gathered up his bags and headed back to Privet Drive. When he got in, the two elder Dursleys were in the middle of dinner and Dudley was nowhere to be found. Probably out beating up a little kid with his friends, Harry thought, then helped himself to some of the food and sat down. Once he'd finished eating, he returned his plate to the kitchen and headed up to his room. After a couple of hours studying, he switched off his desk lamp and went to bed.  
  
----  
  
The next two and a half weeks followed the same pattern, Harry and Jenna worked in the antique shop during the week, sometimes assisted by her grandfather, broken only on the third week of Harry's incarceration by the arrival of his OWL results. Overall Harry was quite pleased with them: he had failed Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic, and received only 'Average' for Herbology, however he managed 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms and Transfiguration, and 'Outstandings' in Potions, DADA and Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Harry grinned wryly at the 'O' in the Potions column, he was in two minds about that grade. The advantage was that it was what he needed to eventually become an Auror, but unfortunately it also meant he was stuck in Potions with two of his least favourite people – Draco Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape – for another two years.  
  
Chuckling slightly to himself, he opened his next letter, which was in written with the green ink favoured by Professor McGonagall.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Please note that new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
According to my records, you received the necessary OWL results to continue with Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. Assuming you still wish to follow the career path you mentioned at your Career Advice meeting in April you will be required to take five subjects at NEWT level, I therefore wish to know which of Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures you wish to continue.  
  
Furthermore, you will be pleased to know that all decrees enacted by the former High Inquisitor have been revoked, including your Quidditch ban. I am therefore pleased to inform you that you have been reinstated as Seeker for the Gryffindor team and I am also making you Captain of the team. If you would see me after class on the first day we can discuss your responsibilities. I have enclosed your badge and await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry pocketed Glancing at the front of the other two letters, Harry recognised Hermione's precise script and a sloppy, cursive hand that strongly resembled Ron's but he was fairly sure belonged to Ginny. Knowing that Hermione's letter was probably going to be about the exams and wanting to delay the inevitable, he picked up Ginny's letter first:  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope the Muggles are still treating you all right. If they aren't let us know and Dad and Mad-Eye will sort them out. Your summer job sounds fun, and a lot safer than mine, I managed to persuade Mum to let me help the twins at their shop, which is doing great, they're even thinking about expanding and Mad-Eye's got them working on some surprises for Tom's people too.  
  
We'll keep trying to persuade Dumbledore to let you come to headquarters but he won't budge. I guess we'll see on September the first.  
  
Ginny.  
  
PS: I made prefect, Mum was delighted. She's going to get me a new broom when she goes to Diagon Alley to get our books and stuff. I want try out for Chaser, since I'm sure you're back on the team now Umbridge is gone.  
  
Harry grinned. If Ginny was anywhere near as good a Chaser as she was a Seeker (and if he remembered correctly she'd said she was better) she shouldn't have any problems getting one of the two vacant Chaser spots. He decided to hold the trials as soon as possible, he had two new Chasers to find and he really needed to replace the Beaters that had filled in for the twins the year before too as they had been abysmal.  
  
Setting down Ginny's letter, he picked up Hermione and opened it. The contents were fairly predictable:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I just got my OWLs results back, I got 'Outstanding' in Arithmancy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Study of Ancient Runes. I only got an 'Exceeds Expectations' for the Astronomy though, which I don't think was very fair, they should've adjusted the marks because we didn't get to finish. Anyway, I'd love to see you before terms starts, but I know you're safer where you are, so I expect I won't see you until September the first. Don't forget to practise your Occulmency and let the Order know if the Dursley's start giving you any problems.  
  
Love from, Hermione.  
  
Harry folded the letters back into their envelopes and then went back to sleep. In the morning, he was greeted by two more owls, one of which he managed to identify as the one belonging to Neville's grandmother and the other from Luna.  
  
Neville's letter contained a thank you for helping him the year before with Defence Against the Dark Arts (Neville had received an 'O' in DADA, one of only two that he got), and asking him if the DA would be continuing next year. Luna's note said much the same thing as Neville's, and mentioned that her search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Sweden had so far been fruitless, but that she was hopeful of their eventual success.  
  
Chuckling slightly to himself, Harry quickly dressed in some of his new clothes. After eating breakfast, and picking up the book he'd bought Jenna the day before, he headed into work.  
  
----  
  
Harry's birthday was one of the best so far. He received rather more than his usual number of presents, as in addition to the usual presents from Ron, Hermione, Mr Weasley and Hagrid; he also received gifts from Ginny, Neville and Luna, most of the DA, as well as Mad-Eye Moody, the Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt, and Professors Lupin and McGonagall. Harry was a little surprised at the last, but it made sense when he opened it: it was a book by Darren O'Hare, a famous Irish Keeper and Irish International Captain. The only thing that marred it - which Harry stoutly refused to let get to him - was that there was no present from his godfather.  
  
When he arrived at work, Jameson gave him a gift-wrapped package and told him that he needn't work today, but that as a treat he could have a look through the 'special archive' in the back, which Mr Jameson refused to sell at any cost.  
  
Harry thanked the old man and headed into the back, where Jenna was already waiting. They spent the next couple of hours working their way through the odd collection of odd-and-ends that Jameson had collected for his own personal pleasure over the years.  
  
Just as he was thinking off taking a break for lunch, Harry unearthed a small, golden trinket. Harry placed it on his hand and examined it: it was egg-shaped at its centre with the number of small flat pieces of metal attached to it by small struts.  
  
Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to prickle. Momentarily caught by surprise, Harry sat motionless as the device hovered up from his hand, and then began to rotate around on itself along three small splits.  
  
After a moment, the struts contracted into the main body and began to shoot off small bolts of electricity, mainly towards him. Harry screamed in pain, but not for long, as within a few seconds, his world went black.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, but there is a reason for it. I hope you like this new fic, the plot's been bothering me for sometime. I will update The Next Generation soon but I'm going to write a couple of chapters of this first. As always it will be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, anything else you'll just have to wait and see. Updates will as always be available through my Yahoo! Group Shamrocks Study (if you can't find it, e-mail me and I'll set you up.) See you soon, Shamrock! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Procella Amulet

Chapter 2: The Procella Amulet  
  
When Harry woke, he was surprised to find himself in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts. He was lying on one of the sofas dressed in the same black outfit as when he had been knocked out. Suddenly, he noticed a weight on his chest and looked down - he was surprised to the trinket resting on his chest, a leather thong threaded through a loop at its tip and around his neck.  
  
"Ah, you are awake," said a voice behind him. "Good, then we may begin."  
  
Harry turned towards the voice and was surprised to see a complete stranger, dressed in old-fashioned green-and-silver robes sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, a sword was propped up against the side of the chair and a long staff rested on the old man's knees. Harry frowned, something wasn't right about this... something was out of place. Then he realised what it was: his surroundings reminded him of a Pensieve memory or one of his more vivid dreams. "Where am I?" he asked the old man. "This isn't the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"No, it is not." The old man agreed. "It is mental projection generated by your mind to put your surrounding into a form that you can comprehend. You are in the realm of dreams. You were brought here by the amulet you where around your neck."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to show you the path."  
  
"What path?"  
  
"The path that will allow you to attain the power to complete your quest."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"When I tell you who I am, your first instinct will be to denounce me. But I trust that even one of Godric's line will have enough sense to listen to his heart."  
  
"Godric's line? You mean I'm related to Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
The old man nodded, but then waved a hand dismissively. "An important tale, but one for another day I fear, for it is the present and the future that concerns us now. But I have been remiss for I have yet to share my name. I am Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts and former champion of the wizarding world."  
  
"There's no way I'm going to trust you!" Harry spat angrily. "It's your fault this whole started in the first place!"  
  
Salazar sighed. "Why is it always the same...? People make assumptions, assumptions become 'fact'... and then all my good intentions go to waste."  
  
"Good intentions! What's good about stamping out Muggles and Muggleborns?!"  
  
"Very little."  
  
"What?"  
  
Salazar chuckled. "Harry, Harry... Surely you are not fool enough to believe everything you hear? It is true, up to a point... that I felt, and still feel, that magical learning should be in all-magical families, but not for the reasons that many claim were mine. Anyone who has power should use it and learn to control it, there is no question on that. But, I felt that Muggleborns would put the interests of their families ahead of those at our school and that to allow them entry into its halls would expose the rest of us to danger. You must admit that I was right."  
  
Harry nodded. Muggle knowledge of the wizarding world had caused a lot of damage in its time. "So what about the Chamber... the Basilisk? You meant to destroy the Muggles with that!"  
  
"No, I did not," Salazar told him. "The Chamber was intended as a last stand in the event of an attack on the students by Muggles, and the Basilisk was intended as its guard. Therefore, I am glad you killed it after my descendent, Tom Riddle, perverted it to his own ends. It is also time, I think, to put an end to him."  
  
"Sounds good to me," declared Harry. "But how?"  
  
Salazar smiled. "By calling on the powers held within the amulet."  
  
Harry paused. "How can I be sure I can trust you?"  
  
"You can not. However, it is within the power of the Amulet, to show how events will likely run, if it is not a factor. Would you like to see? It will not be pleasant."  
  
"Do it."  
  
The scenery around them shifted, and took on the appearance of the back room of the antique shop. Another Harry was lying on the sofa, surrounded by the two Jamesons and some friends of theirs, including a doctor, and a Muggle RAF officer. As Harry and Salazar watched, the other Harry woke and then after getting his bearings handed the Amulet back to Mr Jameson.  
  
At that point, the scene fast-forwarded to another scene, which according to Salazar was about a week later. A small group of Order members - Mr Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin - had been cornered in what appeared to be a Muggle neighbourhood by a large group of about twenty Death Eaters. They were fighting hard and managed to take down eight of the Death Eaters, but after a while the Death Eaters were joined by a quartet of creatures that Harry had never seen before. They resembled werewolves, but were much larger and moved on two legs like men.  
  
"Revenants," whispered Salazar. "Terrible and dangerous beasts. Nearly unstoppable by wizards, especially when they run in packs."  
  
The Order were caught by surprise and Mr Weasley died within the first minute after their arrival, and Tonks was killed a few seconds later, while Bill managed to take down three more Death Eaters and injure one of the Revenants before he too was killed. As Bill fell, Lupin and Shacklebolt redoubled their efforts and managed to get themselves enough time to Apparate away.  
  
As the two wizards departed, the scene faded out into another. This time the venue was the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Salazar mentioned that it was now a few weeks later. Mrs Weasley was present, as were Remus Lupin and several other members of the Order, none of which Harry could identify by name.  
  
Suddenly, the walls of the basement glowed, and then as quickly as it had appeared the glow faded. Seconds later, there was a rumbling sound and masonry started to fall from the ceiling. Two Order members, one in Auror cream and gold, the other in the crimson robes of a St Mungo's Healer were caught in the fall, but Mrs Weasley and Professor Lupin managed to escape out through the Floo. Seconds after they disappeared a dozen Death Eaters and thirty Revenants swept through the rubble and slaughtered the remaining wizards.  
  
"Without the aid that you can provide, the Order and your Ministry will be helpless against even Tom's wizard army, never mind the Dementors, Revenants, vampires, trolls and giants that will flock to his banner."  
  
"I can see that," Harry replied.  
  
At that moment the scene shifted again. This time they were in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. There were only half-a-dozen people there: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, and another person Harry didn't recognise. They appeared to be looking over a list of casualties. Harry wandered over to Dumbledore and scanned the list over his shoulder. His heart sank as he realised it was over three feet long. Not all the names meant anything to him, but his heart sank with each one he did: Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Nicholas Creevey, Francis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Patrick Finnigan, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Peter Granger, Anne Granger, Diane Granger, Kathleen Granger, Laura Longbottom, Lawrence Lovegood, Severus Snape.  
  
Harry could bear it any longer. "Show me how it will end."  
  
"I cannot show you that, Harry," Salazar told him. "But I can show you how this will probably end, if that is your wish?"  
  
Harry nodded. Salazar waved his staff and the scene changed again. It was winter, and the castle was under attack. By the looks of it, Voldemort's force had attacked during the night and caught everyone off guard as most of those fighting them appeared to be wearing nightclothes and they were losing. A few dead Death Eaters and a couple of dead trolls could be seen lying on the field, but most of the dead - which by Harry's count was nearly fifty - were students and staff: Professors Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank and Vector were dead and scanning the piles of bodies, Harry picked out more familiar faces: Neville, Dean, Kirke and Sloper, Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillian, Justin Finch Fletchley, Terry Boot... even to Harry's surprise some of the Slytherins: Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Malcolm Baddock were all dead, and a handful of others were injured.  
  
Casting his eyes around, he saw McGonagall locked in a four-way battle with three cloaked Death Eaters, he wasn't sure but from their builds he guessed they were Crabbe, Goyle and MacNair, she doing okay against them, but then a sword-welding vampire snuck up behind her and cut her down. Harry scanned the battlefield for other people he recognised, but for several minutes all he saw were bodies. After a minute or two he did find a small cluster of people though: Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, and the strange wizard were fighting side by side; and had been joined by Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry himself. They were fighting hard but the enemy was slowly drawing in around them. Hermione was the next to go down, she was hit by a Cruiciatus Curse, Ron fired a Stunner back at the Death Eater and it caught her in the midsection. The curl of black hair that poked out from under the mask identified her as Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry felt a fresh surge of anger against the woman. Ron lost it after that, and attacked the Death Eaters left and right, cutting down two and wounding four, but he was eventually caught in between three different Cruciatus Curses and slumped to the ground.  
  
Harry fought to keep watching, as their last hope dwindled and died: Dumbledore and Lupin fell in a hail of Killing Curses, and his older self fought on for a few minutes against them before they retreated, and Voldemort himself approached. He shot a Disarming Charm at the other Harry, who blocked it with a Shield Charm, but Harry could tell that he was tiring, and not only that but something was different....  
  
"Voldemort is not using his own wand," Salazar informed Harry. "He is using another's... Lucius Malfoy's, I believe."  
  
"Then, the bond between the wands..."  
  
"Will not save your older self," confirmed Salazar.  
  
His heart cold, Harry turned back to the battle, and continued to watch. A Reductor Curse from Voldemort shattered his older self's Shield Charm and before he had a chance to retaliate three Cruciatus Curses in quick succession hit him. The other Harry fell to his knees and then seconds later Voldemort raised his wand and delivered the final fatal blow, the deadly Avada Kedavra.  
  
This time there were no protections to stop it, and Harry watched as his older self crumpled to the ground.  
  
With all their leaders dead, the rest of Hogwarts fell easily to the Dark Lord's forces. Most of the students and other defenders died, but a few - mainly girls - were captured and imprisoned. And once the battlefield was clear the Death Eaters swept on and took over the castle. Within two hours of his older self's fall, Hogwarts was a smoking ruin and Voldemort and his followers had moved on.  
  
"Without leadership, the resistance against the Death Eaters would have no chance of survival," Salazar mused. "I would say victory would be Tom's within weeks, months at the most. I can show you more...?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I've seen enough... too much."  
  
Salazar nodded and the battlefield dissolved back into the more comfortable setting of the Gryffindor common room. "Will you take what I offer, then?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like I have much of an option," Harry mused. "Voldemort cannot be allowed to win."  
  
"We are in agreement."  
  
"So, what is the Amulet exactly? Where did it come from?"  
  
"We don't really know how the Amulet first entered our world, indeed we have little idea of the why or when either. But what we do know is that it was a long time ago, as there have been over eight hundred of us since it first appeared. Some were more powerful than others, but all were great people. I say people because many of us were neither wizards nor witches. Much as I hate to admit it, there have in fact been dozens of Muggle wearers of the Amulet - including your immediate predecessor. The Amazons had it for a few generations, as did the Medjai... and I believe that a centaur got his hands on it around the sixth century, and there may have been others before him."  
  
The powers of the Amulet are diverse. Wearing it will increase your physical and magical potential to way beyond what it possible for our kind, and it will also grant you power over the mind and the very elements around you. When your power is unleashed, you will be able to command the water and the air, to brew storms and blizzards, and strike at your foes with the power of lightning. You will also be much more resistant to magical and physical injury than any normal wizard, but the limits of that can vary, so be careful." "I will be."  
  
"Seek out the elves, they will aid you," Salazar promised. "The centaurs will be harder to convince, but ask of them nothing more than is in their own interests to do and they will stand with you also."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That is what I am here for, Harry," Salazar reminded him. "One last thing, the Jamesons know all of what have just told you, it was Johannes, the current Jack Jameson's paternal grandfather and namesake, who preceded you as Lord of Storms, and the young lady, Jenna, has trained all her young life for the chance to aid the new Lord, give her a chance and she will be a valuable addition to your companions."  
  
Now it is time for you to go. But before you do there is one last thing. This returned here when Johannes died, now it is yours." He reached down and picked up the sword at his side, then handed it to Harry. Immediately, the sabre changed to a different weapon, more suited to Harry. "Now go, we will speak again soon."  
  
"Goodbye sir." The common room began to blur around him until eventually it went black.  
  
----  
  
When Harry returned to consciousness, he was confronted by the same tableau as he had seen in the Realm of Dreams: he was lying on one of the backroom's sofas and the Jamesons were positioned near him. Also in the room were the RAF officer, a large, slightly odd-looking black man, a tousle-haired man in his mid-thirties, and the female doctor, who hurried over the moment she saw he had regained consciousness.  
  
After checking him over briefly she gave him a small vial and indicated he should take it. Harry was a little surprised to find that it wasn't Muggle medicine, instead it was one of the painkilling potions that Madam Pomfrey had given him on several occasions.  
  
"Well Harry, what did you decide?" asked Jameson. "You can trust everyone here."  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Harry replied. "I have decided that we are back."  
  
----  
  
Doctor Roth pronounced Harry fully healed from the injuries he received from the amulet. And after sending a quick note to Dumbledore through Mrs Figg, Harry left Little Whinging with Jenna and his new associates to locate the elves.  
  
Acting on information imparted to him by the amulet they narrowed down the location of Righlionn - the home of the Elves - to a small forest in the Pennines. After a brief phone call, Group Captain Richards was able to persuade an RAF helicopter pilot to take them from London to the Pennines, and they borrowed some clothes and equipment from the RAF base nearest their target and then proceeded on foot. Neither Harry or the tousle-haired Dr Daniels were in terribly good shape for climbing as Harry hadn't really figured out how to access his powers yet, so it took them a few hours to find the pass into Righlionn.  
  
Once there, Harry's newfound knowledge of Ealbhari - the language of the elves - and Dr Daniel's diplomatic skills enabled them to get an audience with the Ealbharigh, Lord Ristéard Seamfor of Rachgin. Once inside, Harry introduced himself and his companions and then outlined his proposal to the king.  
  
----  
  
"How reliable is your source, Kingsley?" Professor Lupin asked the Auror as they approached the meeting point. "Because this doesn't feel right."  
  
"I think you might be right, Remus," Tonks agreed, pulling out her wand. "This feels like a trap."  
  
"Well, his information's always been right before. So I'm fairly sure we can trust him," Kingsley replied.  
  
Three Killing Curses flew towards them, and Lupin only barely managed to get out of the way.  
  
"On the other hand, I may have been mistaken!" admitted Kingsley, quickly drawing his own wand and peering into the shadows. "Stupefy!"  
  
There was a groan and a black robed figure fell out of the shadows. Seconds later, several more Death Eaters appeared came out of cover and continued to fire. Bill calmly shot one down with a Reductor Curse, while Kingsley and Tonks picked off two more with well-aimed Stunners.  
  
"We should pull back!" yelled Lupin, as he conjured a Shield Charm to block a Defibrillus Hex from one of the Death Eaters. "We're outnumbered! Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The others nodded and they tried to regroup, but every time they did a Death Eater would throw another spell at them and they would be forced apart. They had been fighting for a while when Lupin's keen ears picked up a growling noise from behind him, he turned around and saw a group of what he would later know as Revenants, emerge from the shadows and charge for his group. He raised his wand and took aim. "Stupefy!"  
  
The Stunning Charm hit one of the Revenants in the chest but it only growled louder and continued on. Lupin shouted a warning to the rest of the group and fired a Body-Bind into the pack, it had no more effect than the Stunner had. Once he was in range, the lead Revenant struck out, catching Mr Weasley on the shoulder and opening up a long cut which began to bleed heavily. However, before any of the others could attack, there was a whistling sound and a dozen arrows flew through the air, reducing the Revenants to piles of dust and killing the remaining Death Eaters.  
  
Lupin paused, waiting for something else to happen. But after a minute or two nothing more happening. He shrugged and holstered his wand. "That was odd. Was it centaurs, do you think?"  
  
"In Muggle London?" pondered Kingsley. "I doubt it. Maybe Albus will be able to tell us when we report in."  
  
"I hope so," said Bill. "But we need to get Dad to St Mungo's."  
  
"Okay, why don't you and Tonks do that, while Kingsley and I secure things here?" suggest Lupin. "We need to find out who the dead Death Eaters are."  
  
Tonks nodded and then the three of them Disapparated.  
  
----  
  
A tall dark-cloaked and hooded man, barely visible against the night sky, stood at the top of a hill in Regent's Park, looking out across the park towards the London Streets beyond. Another man, this time clothed in dark green Shimmered into view to one side of him.  
  
"Was your operation a success, Captain Artair?" asked the first man.  
  
"Only partially, my lord," Artair admitted. " The parents and the grandmother have been secured. However, the principal was not present, I believe she has gone to the headquarters of the Order or to the Weasley residence."  
  
"And the younger daughter?"  
  
"As yet unaccounted for, my lord. She is believed to be out with friends. The Irregulars and Lady Shelgeyra's spies are looking for her."  
  
The other man sighed. "That was far too close for comfort, Captain."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"We must accelerate the timetable. Tell the others that we move on Hogwarts at midday."  
  
"Yes my lord," replied the second man, and then with a short bow he Shimmered away.  
  
----  
  
Albus Dumbledore was widely regarded as one of the greatest and wisest wizards of the age, and so it was not often that he was taken by surprise, but the sight of a ball of light dropping into in the middle of the Hogwarts staffroom, and then resolving into four cloaked figures (from their sizes and builds, three were male and one female) - had that effect on him. Snape began to rise and reached for his wand, Dumbledore signalled him to return to his seat.  
  
The smallest of the men turned to the tallest one. "That took a bit longer than unusual."  
  
The big man nodded. "I assume that Salazar's 'backdoor' wasn't as good as he thought it was."  
  
"He wouldn't be pleased to hear that."  
  
"No he won't, Lord Haimric."  
  
"Could you explain yourselves?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
The first speaker nodded and stepped forward. "My name is Lord Haimric Seamfor Procella, and my associates and I have come to aid you against Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" asked Snape.  
  
"Because, Severus Snape, if I meant you harm, you would already be dead." Haimric replied. "But if you insist."  
  
At this he reached up and pulled down his hood. A familiar pair of green eyes caught Snape's in their hard glaze. "But don't take my word for it, ask..."  
  
The Amulet glowed, then Haimric shrunk several inches, and his features morphed into Harry's more familiar visage. "Me."  
  
"Potter?!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Now that's out of the way, perhaps I can introduce my new friends."  
  
"Certainly, Harry. But we need to talk about you being out touch over the last few weeks."  
  
"Okay Professor," Harry agreed. "I had to do it though. You'll understand."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Harry nodded. "I think I'll let my other self explain, he understands better. Amicitia!"  
  
The Amulet glowed again and a strong gust of wind spun around Harry, and then died down as he became Haimric once more. "Albus Dumbledore, what do you know of the Council of Ancients?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "The Council of Ancients is believed to have established the wizarding world. I believe current government authority is in their name."  
  
"A myth!"  
  
"Silence Severus Snape!" snapped Haimric. "If I require your input, I will ask for it!"  
  
Snape bristled, but Dumbledore's gaze kept him silent.  
  
"Besides, you are wrong," Haimric told him. "Albus Dumbledore, what are the three symbols of the Council of Ancients?"  
  
"The Crown of Ealbhar, the Shroud of Idolon, and the Amulet of Procella," Dumbledore replied. "If memory serves, the Amulet was gifted to the race of men."  
  
"Indeed, though it has passed to others over the millennia," Haimric admitted. "I am the latest recipient," he added, pointing to the Amulet, which as usual hung around his neck. He paused. "Albus Dumbledore, I think it is time for others to know what the Weapon is."  
  
"If you wish, Harry."  
  
"As some you may know, the Weapon is a prophecy, one of the few true ones made since the time of the Oracle. What none of you, save the headmaster, know is the content of that prophecy.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
"The Headmaster believes that Harry is the child in the Prophecy and I agree. I am also of the opinion that 'the power the Dark Lord knows not...' is me as we merged on Harry's birthday."  
  
"That would make sense," agreed Dumbledore. "Who are your friends?"  
  
The other three glanced at Haimric, he nodded. All three lowered their hoods. "Let me introduce my Companion, Jenna Jameson; anti-terrorist and dark arts expert, Terrence K. Davis, and the Ealbhari Blademaster Barra Anluafor Dubhaon, champion of the king of the Elves.  
  
"The Ealbharigh and his Council have also approved military aid which have already assisted me in several operations. We would like to move to Hogwarts as things are getting difficult."  
  
"How many people are we talking about?"  
  
"Two hundred members of the elite Rangers of Righ and fifty-one mages, including two Chief Arch-Mages... Lord Barra's man-at-arms, Dàibhidh Cadhan and about another fifty or so civilian helpers. We were hoping to use the courtyard for their tents?"  
  
"That should be fine, Harry."  
  
"When you say they helped you on 'operations' what do you mean, Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Since the Revenants appeared two three weeks ago, we've being keeping surveillance on the Order and the DA. It was our Rangers that killed the ambush group in London, and they also stopped the attacks on the Grangers, the Changs, the Patils and on Grimmauld Place."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Flitwick.  
  
"Are you still short a DADA professor, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Remus and Alastor both refused and no-one else I can trust can spare the time."  
  
"Then I would like you to appoint TK."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment, then nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Davis."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I'm glad to be of service."  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. To those reviewers who thought the pace was a little fast in the first chapter, I hope this chapter is more to your liking, if not now that the scene was been set I can slow things down some more. There will be some more exploration of the Jamesons especially Jenna, but as they are not essential to the central plot it may take a while so please bear with me. 


	3. Chapter 3: School in Session

Chapter Three: School in Session  
  
The rest of the Ealbhari force arrived the next morning and their house- elves quickly erected several large tents in the castle's courtyard. These tents were rather like larger versions of the 'wizard tent' and though on the outside only big enough for perhaps six or seven could actually accommodate a full hundred. At the same time, they also set up open-air workshops for the mages and for the tailors and smiths attached to each company. At Dumbledore's suggestion, the two company captains, the two senior mages and Lord Barra were found rooms inside the castle, as were Davis and Jenna.  
  
Two days before term was due to start, Harry received news that Richards and Daniels had finished the assignment he had sent them on and had joined the Order at their new headquarters in Sussex, which like Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, had been owned by the Black family and had like all the Black estate passed to Harry in his godfather's will. At breakfast, something occurred to Harry, "Professor, I need to pick some supplies in Diagon Alley, is that a problem?"  
  
"No, Harry, that should be fine. But if you could take your other form, I believe that would be safer."  
  
They had discovered after a little experimentation that although Harry and Haimric shared the same knowledge base and raw power, most of the Amulet's unique powers only applied to Haimric.  
  
"Certainly Professor," agreed Harry. "Jenna, TK, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I would love to," Jenna said. "I've never been to Diagon Alley before."  
  
"I would happy to Harry," Davis replied. "I have some business in Knockturn Alley today anyway."  
  
"Why are you going there?" asked Professor Smith, the Muggle Studies Professor. "Isn't that where they sell Dark items?"  
  
"Yes Professor, it is," confirmed Davis. "However, I left an item which I need to retrieve, in a shop down there for repairs."  
  
"Can I ask what?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"A Fulguris Staff," admitted Davis. "It is the favoured weapon of an old Egyptian Dark group called the Sons of Ra. Until I was freed from the High Priest's mind control I was part of that group, and I still retain a fondness for the weapon."  
  
"Those are illegal, Davis," Snape interjected.  
  
"Actually, there are not, Professor," Davis corrected him. "Providing one has the correct papers, which I do."  
  
"That's settled it then," said Dumbledore politely. "I will be in my office all day if anyone needs me."  
  
"Could you write me an authorisation to get through the checkpoint at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked. "I can get through, but Haimric might open up situations that I'd rather keep quiet for now, and Jenna's a Muggle."  
  
"Certainly Harry, I will attend to it immediately."  
  
Lord Barra appeared to consider something for a moment then he spoke up, "I'd like you to take some Rangers with you, just in case there's any trouble."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed with a shrug. "Could you have Sergeant Garadar and her platoon meet me in the Entrance Hall in half-an-hour?"  
  
"They'll be waiting."  
  
Harry grinned inwardly, while he would have preferred no escort at all, Leagsaigdh Garadar, the platoon sergeant of Eagle Company's 6th Platoon, had enough discretion that the experience wouldn't too bad.  
  
----  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Harry, glancing round the small group assembled in the Entrance Hall. Davis, Jenna and Sergeant Garadar nodded, but the ten cloaked Rangers behind Garadar did nothing.  
  
"Okay, time for a quick change then we're off," declared Harry. "Amicitia!"  
  
The usual gush of wind blew through the Entrance Hall as Harry tapped into the powers of the Amulet and became his other self. Once the winds around Haimric had disappeared, Davis reached over and put one hand on his shoulder, and Jenna looped one of her arms in his.  
  
At a nod from their sergeant, the Rangers Shimmered away. Haimric waited a few seconds, then he concentrated for a amount and the three of them faded into a ball of light, which then flew off a high speed.  
  
They reappeared in an alley a few houses down from the Leaky Cauldron. With this in mind all of them had donned Muggle clothing before leaving: the Rangers and Davis wore Muggle combat trousers, fatigue shirts, jackets and drill caps; Jenna was wearing a pair of casual trousers, a sleeveless top and a light overcoat, and Haimric was wearing black jeans, knee length lace- up boots and a sleeveless T-shirt which clearly showed the differences between Harry's scrawny build and his own taller, more athletic frame, and over it all he was wearing a knee-length black overcoat.  
  
At another nod from Garadar, Corporal Clachair ducked out the alley and quickly confirmed that the coast was clear. The group moved out of the shadows, Clachair and four elves leading the way, Haimric, Jenna and Davis in the middle, and Garadar and the other five elves bringing up the rear.  
  
They passed through the checkpoint without incident, but the Hit Wizards were a little nonplussed at the large number of apparently Muggle people passing through.  
  
First stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Haimric decided to check out the vault owned by the Lords of Procella. When they reached Vault seven- hundred and two, Haimric saw the largest vault he had ever seen, he wasn't sure but he guessed there was probably several hundred times more money in this vault than in his trust vault on level six.  
  
After rendezvousing with the Rangers in the main hall, they headed out into Diagon Alley. The next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, after a brief discussion they split up: Haimric and Jenna headed inside the shop followed by Corporal Clachair and three elves, Garadar and two of the elves, stationed while the other corporal - Uilleam Bactar - and the last three elves headed down towards to the other end of the street with Davis.  
  
When Haimric, Jenna and their guards left Madam Malkin's an hour later, both humans carried several bulging bags - Haimric had bought two ordinary black work robes and a silver-edged black cloak in his size, and two uniforms and a set of Quidditch robes in Gryffindor colours in Harry's size. Jenna had fewer bags, as she had only purchased a couple of workrobes - one brown and one dark green - and a warm cloak.  
  
A quick visit to the Apothecary yielded a wide stock of potions ingredients, and Haimric also bought two collapsible pewter cauldrons, and a larger pure silver cauldron, which he intended to use for a little side project he'd come up with about a week before.  
  
Heading down the street they picked up a large stack of reference books from Flourish and Blotts and a good supply of ink and parchment from the stationers, then they stopped a new shop opposite the wand shop. The garishly painted sign declared:  
  
Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
  
Haimric paused at the door, then entered, Jenna and Garadar frowned but followed him leaving the others outside. The shop was thronging with customers, and Lee Jordan was running to and fro trying to man the till and help customers as neither of the twins were present. After considering it for a moment, Haimric decided that it wasn't worth revealing himself to Lee, so after having a brief look around the three of them exited the shop, much to the relief of his companions.  
  
They linked up with the rest of the party outside Gringotts and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They had almost reached it when Haimric sensed a slight disturbance in the air. "Stay alert," he warned the others, pulling his baseball cap more firmly over his head. "Something's not right." Jenna and several of the elves nodded in agreement to show they agreed.  
  
Sure enough, less than a second later, a series of pops was heard and about two dozen black-robed, skull-masked wizards appeared in the middle of the Alley. The crowds panicked as they noticed the Death Eaters, who immediately began firing curses into the crowd.  
  
"Orders, my lord?" asked Garadar.  
  
"Take them. Alive or dead," Harry replied. "I would prefer dead."  
  
Garadar nodded, clearly expecting this answer. She nodded and signalled for her team to remove their backpacks. They did so and seconds later they were fully armed. Garadar and four others carried twin short swords, while the remainder - including Clachair and Bactar - carried short bows and had quivers of arrows slung across their backs. Jenna had slipped two Muggle telescopic batons out of her coat and held them ready, and Davis sent their packages back Hogwarts with a flick of his wand,, then unwrapped his Staff.  
  
"Archers, lay down covering fire, try and drive them away from the civilians," ordered Haimric. "Jenna, TK, Garadar, Airean, Casgar, Cocaire and Eige, follow me."  
  
The archers sent a volley of arrows towards the Death Eaters, three went down instantly and the others immediately turned their attention away from the fleeing civilians and towards the threat. Two Death Eaters fired Killing Curses towards them, Haimric pulled Jenna out of the way of one just in time, and the second hit the stonework just to the left of one of the archers.  
  
"Attack!" ordered Haimric and charged forward. "Mysticus Fulguris Elidere!"  
  
Lightning crackled around his right hand and with a flick of his wrist he sent it flying towards the closest Death Eater. The dark wizard was caught completely by surprise and took the bolt right in the chest. He went down.  
  
Haimric flicked a pair of Japanese shuriken from his gauntlets with a quick wrist movement then sent tem spinning towards a second Death Eater who likewise went down instantly. The next two Death Eaters attacked as a pair, sending twin Cruiciatus Curses at him. Haimric shrugged them off and then leapt forward, bringing them down with a quick succession of kicks and strikes.  
  
Landing softly on two feet after killing his sixth Death Eater with a hard roundhouse kick, Haimric glanced around to check how the others were doing and then grinned - although outnumbered by the Death Eaters, they were doing pretty well: one of swordsmen was down nursing a bleeding arm and an archer was limping, but the Death Eater ranks had been reduced to only five in just as many minutes.  
  
Just then, Harry saw a flash of blue and silver out of the corner of his eye, and then a loud shout rang out. "Stop in the name of the Ministry!"  
  
Haimric spun around to face the speaker. He was a burly wizard wearing the robes and insignia of a sergeant in the Hit Wizard Division of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Uh-oh, time to leave, he decided. "Sadeari chea!"  
  
Immediately, the eleven elves Shimmered away, and Haimric followed them, after stopping briefly to collect Davis and Jenna.  
  
----  
  
"I'm worried about the students tomorrow," Haimric admitted at a meeting with senior staff a few hours later. "If they can attack Diagon Alley in force, then the Express could be attacked too."  
  
"I agree," Dumbledore agreed. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Snape snorted in derision. Haimric and McGonagall both glared at him. Haimric pondered the question for a moment before replying. "I want to be on the train, Albus. I'd like to take Jenna with me, and Minerva, Severus, TK and Filius if they agree."  
  
McGonagall and Davis both agreed immediately. Snape only gave his agreement after a long pause.  
  
"Barra, I'd like a minimum of five platoons, and at least six mages, ready to move at a moments notice and three platoons patrolling the station and the Hogsmeade road at all times until the handoff at the Entrance Hall."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Albus, can you spare anyone from the Order?"  
  
"Yes, I have already contacted Remus, Alastor, Kingsley, and Nymphadora. They will all be on the train, as will six Aurors Amelia has kindly put at my disposal. Arthur, Molly, and Messrs William, Fred and George Weasley, as well as Miss Delacour will be escorting Ronald, Virginia, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom to the station and will remain there until the train leaves."  
  
"That should be adequate," Haimric said. "However, I think I will have a talk with Jack Jameson and Lady Shelgeyra about supplying back-up surveillance however just to be sure."  
  
With nothing more to discuss, the meeting broke up a few minutes later. On his way out, Haimric linked up with Lord Barra and followed him down to the Ealbhari compound to find the head of the Beast-Mages.  
  
----  
  
The next morning Harry rose early and dressed in his new Hogwarts robes for the first time since he bought them. He slipped his wand into a wrist holster - his birthday present from Tonks - and headed down to breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, the group going to London gathered in the Entrance Hall. When McGonagall arrived Harry scowled slightly, he'd forgotten that she was still recovered from the injuries she got from Umbridge's minions during his Astronomy practical in June.  
  
"Will you be okay, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I will," she assured him. "I may not be fully healed, but I will be fine."  
  
Harry nodded, then removed a large handkerchief from his pocket. "Professor Dumbledore says this should activate in about a minute so grab hold."  
  
Everyone did, and they were pulled away by the Portkey about a minute later.  
  
----  
  
They reappeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters less an second later. As it was still early, the platform was still fairly empty but Kingsley, Tonks and their colleagues were already on station.  
  
Harry transformed into Haimric and then approached them. Shacklebolt and Tonks had been informed of his changes. "Kingsley, Tonks, good morning."  
  
"Wother Haimric!" exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"Good morning," Kingsley said. "Can I introduce my associates?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Of the four women and two men, Harry recognised only the oldest, a grizzled, one-eyed Case Officer called Jamie Jackman, who'd been at Auror HQ on the day of his 'trial'. The others - a slim thirty-year old brunette called Kate Pride, the Asian husband and wife team, Kang and Tani Lau, Samoylina Cratovna, a Russian exile, and the prematurely balding Section Chief Greg Hamlin - were unfamiliar to him.  
  
Once Kingsley had finished, Haimric decided to introduce himself. "Hello everyone, my name is Lord Haimric Seamfor Procella, the newly appointed Head of Security for Hogwarts.  
  
"Your task for today will be to make sure that the students reach Hogsmeade station safely. At no time during the op are you to leave the train. Any forward attacks will be handled by others. Understood?"  
  
The group nodded. "Several volunteers from the Order of the Phoenix will be assisting us. They should here any moment."  
  
Right on cue, Lupin and Mad-Eye appeared with a pop. "I'm sure you all know Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody?"  
  
The group nodded again. "Minerva and Severus, I'd like you to join the driver at the front of the train; Filius and TK, please take the guard's van; Mad-Eye, Tonks and Kingsley please position yourself at the centre of the train. Jenna, Remus, you're with me. Agent Hamlin, I want you and your people to patrol the platform until just before departure, then I want you to board and do the same on the train.  
  
"Let's move it people!"  
  
The armed group of witches and wizards moved towards their assigned positions.  
  
----  
  
Neville Longbottom wasn't sure how he would describe his summer, on the one hand it was nice spend the summer with friends, on the other hand he'd much rather have spent it somewhere nicer than Order Headquarters, neither the London townhouse or the estate in Sussex were pleasant, in fact they were dark, damp and cold. The one bright spot to his summer had been the arrival of his exam results, which had been better than he had hoped: an 'Outstanding' in Herbology, an 'Exceeds Exceptations' in Charms and DADA, and 'Acceptable's in Transfiguration, Divination, and Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. He had failed History of Magic and Astronomy but he'd expected that, he was sure that only a handful of people had managed more than an 'Acceptable' in Astronomy, Hermione being one of them of course.  
  
"How are we getting to King's Cross today, Dad?" Ron mumbled, in between mouthfuls of bacon and egg.  
  
"We'll be Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then Mundungus will be driving us," Mr Weasley replied. "Bill, Fleur and the twins are coming so we should be safe enough."  
  
Ron went slightly pale at the words 'should be safe enough' and Neville had a feeling that he did too. But he decided that if Mr Weasley said it was safe, it was, so he said nothing.  
  
After breakfast, they dragged their trunks downstairs, and one by one, the four students, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, and the twins entered the fireplace and Flooed away.  
  
----  
  
"Remus is the last car at the back of the train," Mr Weasley reminded them as they were loading their things onboard the Express. "I suggest you stick with him."  
  
"We will, Mr Weasley," Hermione assured him.  
  
Once they were on the train, Hermione reminded the two Weasleys that they were expected in the Perfects compartment (Ginny had received her badge over the summer and had - like her brother – received a broomstick as a gift, although thanks to a donation from the twins hers was a Nimbus 2001 rather than a Cleansweep Eleven).  
  
"I'll see if I can find Professor Lupin or Luna," Neville told them. "Could you come and sit with me after your meeting?"  
  
"Sure Neville, no problem," Ron assured him.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is," wondered Hermione. "I haven't seen him yet, have you?"  
  
Ron and Neville both shook their heads. "Harry said he'd been on the train, so he'll be here," Ginny insisted loyally. No one argued, but Hermione still looked worried. "Hermione, we've got to go or we'll be late."  
  
"I'm coming, Ginny," Hermione told her, and turned to follow the two Weasleys. "We'll see you later Neville."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Neville didn't move for a minute, he was too busy watching the retreating figures of his three friends. It was only after he spotted two human boulders in the green-trimmed robes of Slytherin that he shook himself out his reverie, and headed towards the back of the train.  
  
When he finally reached the last compartment, he went in without looking who was inside. So he was rather surprised when he noticed that rather than the two occupants he was expecting, the compartment in fact housed four: his friend Luna Lovegood – who was usual engrossed in a copy of her father's magazine, The Quibbler; the prematurely grey-haired Professor Remus Lupin; plus a tall, well-muscled man with black hair and a strangely familiar pair of green eyes who had a sword pocking out from under his cloak; and a young red-haired woman in black robes.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I didn't know you had company, I'll go somewhere else..."  
  
Before Professor Lupin could respond, the dark-haired man spoke up. "There is no need Neville Longbottom, we have been waiting for you."  
  
"F-f-for me?" stammered Neville.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, we have been waiting for you, and for Luna – who has already arrived – and for Ronald and Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger who are for the moment otherwise engaged."  
  
"W-w-why us?"  
  
"So that you may be reunited with your friend Harry."  
  
"Harry? Is he okay? Where is he?"  
  
"I will say no more for now other than that he is indeed safe and that you will see him soon."  
  
"What are you taking this year?" Lupin asked hastily.  
  
Neville frowned slightly, he wasn't a genius like Hermione, but he could tell when someone was being evasive. However, he decided to play along. "Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology – I got an 'O' in that – and Care of Magical Creatures. I got the grades for Divination but I'm not interested in that, and I only managed A's in Potions and Transfiguration so I can't get into either class and I failed History of Magic and Astronomy."  
  
"You did well, Neville." Professor Lupin assured him. "Seven OWLs is nothing to ashamed of."  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
The next couple of hours passed quietly. After talking with Luna and Professor Lupin for a while, Neville dung out his Herbology book and started reading it. The silence was broken only twice, first by the snack trolley, and then again by the return of Ron. Hermione and Ginny. Like Neville, they checked slightly at the entrance, but eventually came in.  
  
Once they were seated, the dark-haired stranger stood up. "Hello everyone, I know you all want to see your friend Harry, but I would like to introduce my Companion and myself first.  
  
"My name is Lord Haimric Seamfor Procella, and I will be acting as the head of Hogwarts security this year. My Companion's name is Jenna Jameson, and like your parents, Hermione, she is a Muggle."  
  
Haimric paused for a moment to let this information sink in a little, then he smiled. "I think I will leave the rest of the explanations to Harry." As he finished speaking, the amulet around his neck glowed and they could feel a slight breeze for a few seconds. Then Haimric's appearance began to change: his black cloak, trousers and t-shirt morphed into a scarlet edged black robe; his bandana faded, a pair of round glasses materialised on the bridge of his nose, and then he shrank several inches and a familiar jagged scar appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Harry?!!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes Ginny, it's me."  
  
Before he could say anymore, Hermione was up out of her seat and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you, I know you said you were okay, but you always say that and no one knew where you were..."  
  
"Easy Hermione, easy," Harry said, patting her reassuringly on the back. "I'm fine, or at least I will be if you let me go before I suffocate."  
  
Hermione broke her embrace and stepped back, looking a little chagrined. "Honestly!"  
  
"What's with the different face, Harry?" Ron asked. "Are you a Metamorphmagus after all?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "No Ron, I – or rather we – are much more."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Haimric and I share a physic bond. His powers are a lot stronger than mine. He can control the weather and he's got some pretty strong mental powers."  
  
"You talk like he's a separate person," said Ginny, not sounding at all pleased by this idea.  
  
"It's not like what you're thinking of Ginny," Harry assured her. "We are the basically one person, but the amulet that he wears gives him a stronger link to our power... the power of the Lords of Storms... and that makes him act a little differently."  
  
"I've heard of them," Hermione interjected. "The first Lord of Storms co- founded the wizarding world, the Wizards Council answered to him and his two friends."  
  
Harry nodded. "He still has that power, and if necessary he is prepared to use it against Fudge."  
  
"He won't know what hit him," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Nope, he won't," Harry agreed.  
  
----  
  
When they pulled into Hogsmeade, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went ahead to supervise the younger students, and Harry and Jenna helped Neville and Luna unload the trunks, Crookshanks and Pigwideon from the train. Professor Lupin left to deal with a minor problem at the other end of the platform.  
  
Harry was just about to take the last package from Neville who was still onboard, when a look of anxiety briefly crossed his face. Harry could sense several forms behind him, he turned and was confronted by none other than his schoolboy nemesis Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want you dead, Potter!" Malfoy snarled. "Our family's reputation is ruined because of you. I hope the Dark Lord kills you, but I hope he makes you suffer first!"  
  
"You did it to yourselves, Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Death Eaters don't deserve respect. After all, the whole thing is a lie. Even Salazar thought so."  
  
"I've had enough of you and your lies, Potter!" said Malfoy, and drew his wand. "Stup-"  
  
He didn't get to finish the spell because in a flash of light, Haimric switched places with Harry and grabbed his wand arm, twisting it behind the smaller boy's back. Once he had disarmed him, he let him go. Crabbe and Goyle stood there blinking stupidly.  
  
"Who are you?!!"  
  
"I am Lord Haimric Seamfor of Procella. I am here to protect the castle and the students within. I also intend to bring about the end of your father's Master and all who follow him. However, I give you a choice, Draco Malfoy. I only give it once so think carefully before answering."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I will destroy all that stand in my way, and my power is more than equal to that task. If you, like your family, choose to stand against me then I will kill you without hesitation. If, on the other hand, you stand with me, or even stand out of my path... Then I will find a place for you in the new order. Change is coming, Draco Malfoy, that much is true... do you want to be on the side that feels the fatal brunt of the coming storm or do you wish to be sheltered from it to prosper after it has passed?"  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
"Certainly," Haimric told him. "But be warned, one word or deed that smells of your father's bigotry and you will feel my wrath. And you would not survive that."  
  
Malfoy said nothing more, but merely accepted his wand from Jenna and stalked off, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott trailing behind him.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said to Malfoy?" asked Neville.  
  
Haimric nodded. "I never speak false, Neville Longbottom. I would do either, if the situation called for it."  
  
"And does it?"  
  
"It may," Haimric replied. "It may."  
  
-----  
  
The Sorting this year was rather briefer than in previous years, only twenty-eight new students were added to the school and only five were Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore introduced Davis as the new DADA professor and introduced Haimric, Lords Barra and Njal, Lady Shelgeyra and the two captains as the heads of the Ealbhari delegation, which all of the students had by now seen at least some of. He reminded them that the nine o'clock curfew was still in place and ended by adding that the entire sales line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been banned by Filch. This didn't bother Haimric, as his plans for Fred and George's inventions fell outside the caretaker's area of control.  
  
As the feast began to break up Ginny and the other fifth year prefect, took the first year Gryffindors in tow and left the Great Hall with them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville followed a safe distance and so arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait a few minutes after the first years had gone through.  
  
"Gryphons Aureus," Harry announced. The Fat Lady nodded and opened, letting them climb through into the common room. Haimric suggested that everyone should go to bed and this was unilaterally approved, the two girls headed up one staircase to bed, while Harry, Ron and Neville headed up the other, once reached the top floor, Ron and Neville went into the sixth year dorm, and Haimric slipped through a secret passage to the Tower's Head Boy rooms, which were currently out of use due to the fact that Roger Davis, a Ravenclaw, was Head Boy. Katie Bell, the sole remaining Chaser on the Gryffindor team, was Head Girl.  
  
Once in the privacy of his quarters, Haimric transformed once more, undressed and then after checking the defences that Haimric had placed around their mind, he went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've been busy with college stuff, I'll try and get the next chapter out a bit quicker. In the meantime, please let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4: Curses and Clabberts

**Chapter Four: Curses and Clabberts  
**

When Harry woke next morning, he dressed quickly in his school robes, and headed down the stairs to the common room, where his four friends were waiting for him. "Are you ready for classes, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course he is, Hermione!" Ron told her. "He's got all of... what's his name... Henrec? All of his knowledge."  
  
"Actually it's Haimric, Ron," Harry reminded him. "And that's not quite true. I've got a lot of his raw knowledge, but not his flair at using it. I think I'll manage though."  
  
"It still bothers me that you've got other people in your head," Ginny reminded him. "I know you said it's okay but..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm not sure what else I can tell you," Harry said. "Haimric and the others are part of me. Although sometimes they apply their own spin on things, they would never do anything that I didn't want."  
  
Ginny appeared to consider this for a moment. "Okay Harry, I believe you. But if you start to have blackouts or memory loss or anything like that let me know."  
  
"I will, Ginny," Harry assured her.  
  
"Can we go?" Ron asked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry, Ron," Harry told him.  
  
"Well, I want to find out what lessons we have," Hermione added. "I wonder what sort of things your friend Professor Davis has planned."  
  
"I think he's going to be reviewing what we covered with the DA last year first. Then move on to some of the simpler dark curses and the ways to counter them."  
  
"That'll be dead useful," Ron said. "Especially if the Death Eaters try and attack."  
  
"Oh, they will," Harry promised grimly. "But with the Rangers and the other Ealbhari here, and the professors and the DA as well, I think we'll be pretty safe."  
  
"Good," said Neville. "I'm in no hurry to face them again."  
  
"None of us are, Neville," Harry assured him. "None of us are."  
  
----  
  
Just as McGonagall was moving down the aisles handing out the timetables, Jenna and one of the Ealbhari corporals burst in and headed straight for Harry, who was in the middle of a discussion about Quidditch with Katie, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Jenna whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry frowned, then nodded grimly. He finished off the mouthful of food he was chewing and then stood up. He looked over at his friends. "Something's come up, I've got to go. I'll be as quick as I can." He turned to the Ealbhari who had accompanied Jenna. "Corporal, could you get me my schedule from Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Jenna, let's go."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
"I'll bet she is," grumbled Ginny, when the three were out of earshot. "Since he met her he hasn't had much time for us."  
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."  
  
"That's just it, Hermione," replied Ginny in a quiet undertone. "I think I am."  
  
"Jenna doesn't want to take Harry away from us, Ginny. Harry has something he needs to do and he needs her for that."  
  
"I just wish he'd need me."  
  
"He does need you, Ginny," Hermione told her. "He needs all his friends. Jenna is just the friend that can help him the most right now. Your time will come."  
  
"Yeah, sooner rather than later, I hope."  
  
----  
  
Harry arrived at Potions with only a minute to spare. Because of the stiff entry requirements and the fact that most students didn't enjoy the class, only fourteen people had applied to sit it as a NEWT and all of them had it during the same period. Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the class, but there were a few other friendly faces: Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, and Ernie MacMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. However there were also three people Harry would rather have avoided on his first day - Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott of Slytherin House - and also Blaise Zabini and Tracy Greengrass, two Slytherins whose attitudes were as yet a mystery to him.  
  
Snape charged into the classroom just as they were sitting down. "Welcome to the final stage of your Potions education, you are here because you have proved to the examination board that you have a moderate gift in this area." Here he paused, then added, "Though how some of you managed to do this is a mystery to me. No matter, you are here now, so I must make do," Snape decided. "However, one false step and you will be out of here before your feeble mind has grasped where you went wrong. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," chorused the class.  
  
Do not worry, Harry, Haimric whispered in Harry's head. I will make sure you do not go wrong.  
  
Thanks for the offer, Haimric. But let's see how I do on my own first, okay?  
  
Of course, my friend. I will do as you wish.  
  
By the time Harry had finished this inner dialogue, Snape had finished writing up the ingredients for the first potion on the board. Harry scanned the list, it seemed to be the instructions for a basic Sleeping Draught, but something didn't look quite right. He almost broke silence to ask Hermione, who was sitting beside him and had already started work on the potion, but then he caught himself. Haimric, can you help?  
  
He thought he heard a slight chuckle inside his mind, then his other spoke. Or course I can, Harry. Our predecessor, Lord Arsenius Aurefor wrote the book you study from.  
  
Well?  
  
It should be three drops of essence of wormwood, not one drop of poppy juice. You also let it boil until clear and colourless, not milky white.  
  
Thanks Haimric.  
  
It is my pleasure.  
  
Smiling slightly to himself, Harry got to work. Working steadily, and with the occasional reminder from his other self, he managed to complete the potion within the time allowed. Glancing around, Harry noticed that of the other students, only Hermione, Malfoy - who had most likely been tipped off by Snape - and a couple of the Ravenclaws had potions which looked right, everyone else had clearly followed Snape's instructions.  
  
When he saw Harry's potion, Snape's face twisted into an annoyed grimace. "Five points from Gryffindor for not following my instructions, Potter! And ten points from Gryffindor for helping him, Granger!"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, he almost said something but the warning hiss in his mind from Haimric and Hermione's hand on his arm persuaded him to stay silent.  
  
"I want two rolls of parchment on sleeping potions including three occasions when each have been used in history for the next lesson. Now get out!"  
  
----  
  
"That man gets worse every year!" exclaimed Harry once they were out of sight of Snape's domain. "Fifteen points off because we didn't make the mistake he wanted us to!"  
  
"I know, Harry," Hermione admitted. "We only have two more years to go though."  
  
"Thank Merlin for small mercies."  
  
"How did you get it right anyway? I know you studied a bit of the summer but..."  
  
"Are you asking if he helped me?"  
  
"I guess I am," Hermione admitted.  
  
Harry sighed. "You're right, Haimric did tell me about the wormwood and the shorter boiling time. Arsenius Jigger was one of my predecessors."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Is that fair, Harry? Using your extra powers in class."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. All I know is that it gives me an edge. And frankly, at the moment I need every edge I can get."  
  
"Just be careful all right? I don't want you to rely on him all the time."  
  
"I won't, Hermione. Potions is just too important. Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, in your letter before my birthday you mentioned something about coming to a decision about Ron and Viktor..."  
  
----  
  
After lunch, Harry and Hermione joined Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a handful of Slytherins, including Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracy Greengrass, but not Malfoy, Nott or Pansy Parkinson. To Harry's relief, Hagrid had decided to start with something relatively tame, Clabberts. He was further reassured by the six Rangers patrolling nearby in case of an incident.  
  
After dinner, Ron and Hermione disappeared towards the library. Harry decided to make a start on his Potions essay while things were still quiet and so he got out his things and joined Dean, Neville and Ginny at one of the tables. None of them seemed to be interested in talking, Dean was helping Ginny with her Transfiguration homework, and Neville was pouring over a thick book entitled African Desert Plants and Their Uses, so Harry just got out some parchment, a quill and his Potions book and got started.  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione returned just before the nine o'clock curfew, Harry had finished his essay, and had read a bit further on in the book. Ron came over their table and sat down beside Harry. "Can I have a word with you, Harry?"  
  
"Sure Ron, what's up?"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed with a slight frown. He looked around the common room for Seamus and found him sitting with Lavender, Parvati and two of the fifth year girls near the girls' staircase. "Upstairs?"  
  
Ron nodded and they climbed up the stairs to their dorm. Once Harry had closed the door behind them, Ron sat down on his bed and looked at Harry for a minute. "I'm not sure how to say this..."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. Take your time."  
  
"You, me and Hermione, we've been friends for a long time... and when Hermione started going out with Vicky two years ago... well, I'll be honest I was jealous. Then there were all those articles. But Hermione and I have had a talk, and if it's okay with you... we, erm, that's we'd..."  
  
"Ron, you sound like I would if I tried to ask you for permission to date your sister!"  
  
Ron paused for a second, blinked, then sighed. "Bloody hell, Harry! Of course that's what I sound like! That's what I'm doing!"  
  
"I guessed that, Ron," Harry admitted. "But why are you asking me?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay with it. I mean it's always been the three of us, and it still will be, but..."  
  
"I understand, Ron. Does Hermione really think of me like that?"  
  
"As a brother?" Harry nodded. "I reckon she does, Harry. I mean she certainly fusses over you like Bill, Charlie and Percy used to fuss over me and Ginny. What about you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I never really thought about it. But if I did have a sister, I don't think I could care about her more than I care about Hermione," he admitted. " So if you want my 'blessing' Ron, you have it. Just treat Hermione right okay? Or I might just have to take a leaf out of your mother's book and 'protect her honour', got it?"  
  
"I getcha, Harry. In that case, you got any free advice?"  
  
"About girls?" Ron nodded. Harry shrugged. "Sorry Ron, can't help there. My experience with dating was a complete disaster, and as for Haimric... the Lords Procella been married four hundred and ninety-six times - three hundred and four as a man and a hundred and ninety-two as a woman; had twelve hundred and sixty-three heterosexual relationships, two hundred and ninety-seven homosexual ones, sixty-three lesbian ones and sixteen bisexual relationships. And I'll let you into a little secret... we still don't understand girls."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to manage?" Ron moaned.  
  
Harry shrugged. "The same way everyone else does, Ron. Trial and error."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully without too much error," Ron said dismally.  
  
----  
  
The sixth year's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson the next morning was conducted in the usual room on the second floor. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville arrived they found several members of the sixth year Ravenclaw class waiting for them as well. Unlike in previous years, Defence would now be a Double lesson with both Houses being taught simultaneously. Harry realised with a pang of sadness that this meant that Ernie, Hannah and his other Hufflepuff friends were probably due to suffer the presence of Malfoy and at least one or two of his goons in their lesson th next afternoon.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised to find that all the Ravenclaw members of the DA had signed up for Advanced DADA, as had all of Gryffindor. Finally, two or three extra Ravenclaws who hadn't been in the DA rounded out the group. Davis waited until they were all seated before rising from his chair and addressing them. "Good morning class, my name is Professor Davis, and I will your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
This greeting received a luke-warm response, and he continued. "I have reviewed the transcripts of your OWL exams, and also talked to the Headmaster and several others about how your classes were conducted. Your knowledge of the theoretical principles is sound, and even in places exceeds OWL level. However, your practical applications need working on, and we will be spending part of the year addressing this, in addition to covering the topics in the syllabus, intermediate and advanced dark curses."  
  
"For the rest of the reason I would like to see what I have to work with. I would like you to pair off in inverse alphabetical order, one partner from each House. That means that Miss Brown, you will be facing Miss Turpin. Mr Weasley, I would like to see how you handle Mr Boot. The rest of you, find your partners and stand ready."  
  
It only took a couple of minutes for everyone to find their respective partners. Three of the 'matches' pitted DA members against each other, in the other five, a Gryffindor DA member faced a non-DA Ravenclaw: Seamus and Padma, Hermione and Su Li of Ravenclaw, Neville and Anthony Goldstein, Parvati and Sarah Fawcett, Dean and Mandy Brocklehurst, Ron and Terry Boot, and finally Harry was paired up with Michael Corner, a fellow DA member who was an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's and was currently seeing Harry's ex Cho Chang.  
  
"OWL level spells only," Davis warned them. "Disarming or Stunning wins. Begin!"  
  
Harry eyed Michael. If memory served he hadn't done well against Ginny during the DA matches, so... "Tarantallegra!" roared Michael.  
  
Harry easily dodged the Quickstep Curse, and fired back a Jelly-Legs Jinx of his own. Michael dodged to one side and cast a Shield Charm just in time to deflect it. "Stupefy!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Protego!" Harry's Shield easily absorbed Michael's Stunner, and also the Reductor Curse he sent at it next. When that failed, Michael dropped his guard, appearing to consider what to do next. Harry, spotting an opening, decided it for him. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
The Disarming Charm hit Michael's Shield straight on, smashing it to smithereens and then continuing on to strike him in the chest. He flew backwards and then lay there, unconscious.  
  
Harry rushed over to his side, followed by Ron, Hermione, Su Li, and Davis. Hermione was the first to act, she pointed her wand at Michael and muttered the Wakening Charm.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione frowned and tried again, this time speaking loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Let me try," Davis told her. "Ennervate!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
Haimric?  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
What should we do?  
  
Your power is too much for these people, you must wake them yourself.  
  
What's the spell?  
  
Ennervate.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Michael, then he screwed up his courage. "Ennervate!"  
  
This time Michael stirred, a few minutes later and he woke completely.  
  
"Miss Li, Mr Boot, please take Mr Corner to the Hospital Wing," requested Davis. "Harry, could step out for me?" Harry nodded. "Miss Granger, if you would partner Mr Weasley?"  
  
Hermione agreed immediately, and returned to their duelling. Harry drifted through the pairs, offering advice where needed.  
  
About an hour-an-a-half later, Davis called a halt to the lesson, assigned them a two-foot essay on the Confundus Curse, and then left.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I've been pretty busy. It's a little shorter than I would have liked, so I may post a revised version in a few days. The next chapter won't be up for at least another week, possibly longer. In the meantime, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Calling All Chasers!

**Chapter 5: Calling All Chasers!**

****

Harry was just finishing dinner two days later, when he realised that as he was the captain, he needed to do something about the Gryffindor Quidditch team fairly quickly. He paused for a moment, analysing the task hand. It didn't take him long to figure out it was a big one:  
  
With him back on the team, but the twins, Angelina and Alicia gone, the team line-up currently stood at one Chaser (in her last year at Hogwarts and soon to be busy with her NEWT exams), two Beaters (who unless they had improved over the summer were more of a liability than a benefit), two Seekers, and one Keeper. This meant that at the very least he had to find two new Chasers, and he'd probably be better off with three and a new pair of Beaters too.  
  
_What do you know about Quidditch, Haimric?  
_  
_More than enough for your purposes, my friend,_ Haimric replied. _There have been twelve competitive Quidditch players among our brethren: five Chasers, two Seekers, four Keepers and one Beater. Eight of them were House Quidditch Captains, five played in the National League as players and another four held Captaincies... and a total of seven were part of the one of the international teams, including two as captains and one as a coach.  
  
Great, I'll need all the help I can get. I haven't a clue how to do this, but I don't want to let anyone down.  
  
Don't worry, Harry, you will be fine. I promise you. The first thing you need to do is hold tryouts. I would hold them as soon as possible.  
  
I think everyone's free on Friday night, I'll book the pitch for then.  
  
That's fine. I would also have a talk with Ginevra and ascertain whether she is still interested in playing in the Chaser position instead of - or indeed in addition to - her responsibilities as Reserve Seeker.  
  
I'll ask,_ Harry promised. _Have you managed to figure out the details of that potion yet? Or the Memory Restoration Ritual?_  
  
_I am still working on the modified potion we discussed. However, Apolla Jupitus' memories were quite enlightening once I was able to access them. She was a Spell Damage Specialist at St Sebastian's Magic Infirmary in Ottawa in the 1600s and encountered several of the that type of damage.  
  
Excellent, how long will the preparations take?  
  
The potion requires two weeks of brewing, at the same time I will practise the mental techniques necessary to achieve the proper effect.  
  
Do you think it will work?  
  
From what I remember of Apolla's experiences, there is a sixty-three to seventy percent likelihood this will work on the first patient and a forty- eight to fifty-two percent chance it will work a second time. However, our power reserves will be heavily drained by this procedure so there is only a thirty percent chance that it will work a third time. It will take at forty- eight hours for our powers to restore themselves, during this time teleportation will be at best extremely difficult and at most impossible, and our elemental powers will be vastly reduced, as will the strength of the protections from Riddle's probes.  
  
That doesn't matter, Haimric,_ Harry told him firmly. _We owe it to them to try.  
  
Agreed.  
_

----

The next couple of days flew by, as lessons, strategy sessions with Dumbledore, Barra, and the captains, and a couple of minor attacks drew his attention. Fortunately, the only lesson he had on Friday was his morning Charms lesson with Ravenclaw, so by lunchtime he was free to do whatever he wanted.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Neville were busy with homework, and Ginny was off doing something with Dean, so he decided to grab his Firebolt and head out to the Quidditch pitch for some extra practise. He hadn't been on his broom for almost a year and he wanted to make sure he could still handle it.  
  
As it turned out, he wasn't the only one to have that idea. When he arrived at the pitch he could already a girl in Ravenclaw robes flying around the pitch, watched discreetly by a number of Rangers and two of the winged elves known as the Riodbhari. Harry sighed, he wasn't looking forward to see her again, their last conversation hadn't been pleasant. But, as Haimric gently pointed out, it wouldn't do any good to delay the inevitable, so he mounted his Firebolt and flew after her. "Cho! Can we talk?"  
  
Cho frowned, and for a moment she looked like she wanted to refuse, but then nodded. "I guess we should."  
  
"I think so too," Harry told her. He paused for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between us, Cho. But I don't think it could have, do you?"  
  
Cho nodded. "When I was with you, all I could think about was Cedric and how he died..."  
  
Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, so Harry, not wanting the conversation to get sidetracked, spoke up. "I know, Cho. And I didn't know how to handle that last year, I was too busy wallowing in self-pity."  
  
"Then you wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Hermione not me."  
  
Harry chuckled, then stopped as he saw the hurt look on her face. "I wanted to meet with Hermione because we were due to talk with Skeeter about the article she wrote for The Quibbler the next day. If you don't believe me, ask Luna, she was with us."  
  
At this, Cho looked a little mollified. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Harry. I still say Hermione shouldn't have done what she did to Marietta."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You're wrong about that, Cho. I know she's your friend, and so you feel like you should defend her and that's fine, but Marietta shouldn't have betrayed us to Umbridge. The fact that her mother works for the Ministry is no excuse, Mr Weasley works for the Ministry, and so does Susan Bones' aunt and they stuck by us."  
  
"Hermione should have told us about the jinx though," Cho insisted.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay, I'll give you that. Maybe she should have. But your friend deserved all she got and more."  
  
Cho looked like she was about to cry again, but held back. "Anthony says you want to continue with the DA?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Will you be coming?"  
  
"I'm not sure, why you are continuing it? Umbridge is gone, we've got a brilliant DADA teacher now..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's not that simple, Cho. There's still a war ranging out there, and we need to be as ready as possible when it comes calling. And make no mistake, it will, and when it does it won't be pretty. We need the DA as much now as we did before."  
  
"I'll be there, Harry," Cho promised. "Anthony, Padma and Michael will be too. Are you looking for more members?"  
  
"Eventually, I want to see how we stand with the current members first," Harry told her. "I'm sure when the first meeting will be. But I'll let everyone know through the coins when I've decided. We'll be meeting in the same place as last year."  
  
"Okay, I'll pass the message on. See you around, Harry."  
  
"Bye Cho."

---- Harry spent the next few hours flying, and it wasn't until he spotted some of the students coming down for the trails that he realised he'd completely lost track of the time and had missed dinner.  
  
The first arrivals were Katie, Ron and Ginny, who were followed by Jenna and Hermione. When she came level with Harry, Jenna handed him a packet of sandwiches, which Harry accepted gratefully. "Thanks Jen, it was so good to be back on my broom again I lost track of time."  
  
"That's okay, Harry. Ginny thought that was probably what happened so I asked Dobby to make you something. He was happy to."  
  
"That's no surprise," Harry pointed out. "Dobby is probably one of my biggest fans."  
  
Jenna and Hermione moved off to find some seats, and the four Quidditch players chatted amongst themselves until Kirke, Sloper and new potentials arrived. Harry whipped out his wand and cast a weak Sonorous Charm on himself. "Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Gryffindor House Quidditch team tryouts. Now as you all know, there have been several departures over the last couple of years and while one vacancy has been amply filled by my good friend, Ron Weasley, we still have vacancies for at least two Chasers, and I would also be interested in taking on additional beaters, a reserve Keeper, and second reserve Seeker.  
  
"If everyone could please separate into the appropriate groups? Could anyone interested in trying out for Chaser or Beater please go to Ron; anyone interested in Keeper, please go with Katie, and could potential Seekers, please gather over by the stand for now?" As it turned out the split was rather uneven: five students - third-years Paulo Peschino, Manual Perez and Adam Bolton, and seventh-year Fabian Ranelli, were all competing against Ginny for one of the open Chaser spots; and Kirke and Sloper to Harry's disappointment were unchallenged - while only fourth-year Geoffrey Hooper and second-year Morris Leeds had turned up to try for the back-up Keeper spot. Two candidates - Colin Creevey and a second-year called William Stanwick - were trying out for Seeker.  
  
Despite the good turnout, the trails didn't take too long, and an hour later, Harry (and Haimric) had come to a decision. However, he pulled Katie and Ron to one side and asked them for their opinions.  
  
Ron shrugged. "A lot of them have potential to be honest, Harry. About the only one I wouldn't pick is Ranelli. He's in seventh year, so he's going to be pretty busy as it is without taking anything extra and besides, his penalty shooting's good but he's a bit fat and his reflexes aren't that good, he missed a lot of easy passes. The fact he flies an old Twigger 90 doesn't help either, those things can't go over about fifty new, and his is six years old."  
  
"Okay... if you had to pick three, who would you pick?"  
  
"Perez, Bolder and..."  
  
"And who?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Harry nodded, obviously Ron didn't want to be accused of favouritism. "I'll give you Ginny and Perez, but I think Peschino would be better than Bolder."  
  
"He's tiny though!"  
  
"But fast," Harry pointed out. "And his goal scoring is better than Ranelli's too."  
  
"You've got a point," Ron conceded. "What do you think, Katie?"  
  
"I agree with Harry. I'm not sure if Perez or Peschino would be better for the reserve spot but I'd take them and sort it out later."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry admitted. "What about the Keepers?"  
  
"Leeds definitely. Angelina was right about Hooper being a whiner last year, and he hasn't improved. Leeds isn't as good as Ron was in the final but he's got a lot of potential."  
  
"Okay then. Let's do the Seekers," Harry said, turning back to the main group. "Thank you, Chasers and Keepers. Now if you could gather over by the stand, we'll have the Seekers now."  
  
This time it took even less time for Harry to come to a decision and within a minute he called Colin and Stanwick back. Once they had rejoined the group, Harry spoke again. "Thank you all for coming... Chasers, we couldn't decide between two of you, so we will be taking on three new Chasers, one will be a reserve for this year, but can join the main team next year. The new Gryffindor Chasers are Ginny Weasley, Paul Peschino and Manuel Perez."  
  
Harry paused for a moment, then continued. "We have also decided to take on Morris Leeds as Reserve Keeper and William Stanwick as Second Reserve Seeker. Ginny Weasley will remain as First Reserve Seeker as well as being a starting Chaser.  
  
"Those of you who were not chosen... thank you for coming, and if you are here next year, you are welcome to try out again. Those of you who were chosen... our first practise is on Monday evening. I will see you then, if not sooner. Goodbye." ---- The next week was as busy as the first, and it wasn't until a raid on a small village to the north of Hogwarts by fifty Dementors a week later, that cost the Ealbhari seventeen Rangers and three of their junior mages, that Harry remembered his promise to Cho to start up the DA again. He immediately returned to his quarters and found the spelled coin Hermione had made for him the year before, then altered the numbers on it to the next day's date.  
  
Just after lunch the next day, Harry, Hermione, Neville and the two Weasleys entered the Room of Requirement to find that some of the others had already arrived. Susan Bones was sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner, while Ernie and Hannah were deep in conversation with their Ravenclaw counterparts. Luna, Michael, Justin, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot and Cho arrived a few minutes later, and the Creeveys, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati arrived before the castle's clock struck the appointed meeting hour. Harry was pleased, the only current student missing who had been a member of the DA previously was Marietta Edgecombe, and Harry had been hoping she wouldn't turn up due to her betrayal the year before.  
  
"Hello everyone, welcome to another meeting of the DA. I'm glad you could all make it. We have important things to do."  
  
"What sort of things?" Zacharias Smith asked. "We've got a decent Defence teacher now, and with all those elves wandering around You-Know-Who won't be able to hurt us."  
  
"Oh really? What about when you aren't here?" Harry asked. "Six wizarding families and twelve Muggle ones have been attacked in the last three months. Three of those families have at least one member in this room.And you needn't start thinking that Voldemort won't come to the school, because he will... and when he does, the more people that can fight, the safer we'll all be.  
  
"Now, I haven't got anything planned for today, but what I would like you to do, is each have a think about two people who might be a good addition to the DA, there are twenty-two of us now, so we need to bring up our numbers if we're going to be effective. Now, and this is the hard part, we do need people who will be loyal to us, but we also need to know what's going on everywhere, and that means we need members from all the Houses, including Slytherin. The next meeting will be on Tuesday, is everyone free between seven and eight?"  
  
There were several nods, no one seemed to have a problem with that time. "Okay. I'll see you all then, if not sooner."  
  
Sensing the meeting was over the group began to break up. Ron and Hermione disappeared off somewhere alone, as did Ginny and Dean, and several of the other couples, and the rest left in small groups. Harry look a quick look around to make sure no one had forgotten anything and then followed Neville, Luna and the Creeveys out of the Room.  
  
They left Luna at the head of the main stair and headed back to the common room. When they climbed in through the portrait, the Creeveys joined a group of their friends near the large fireplace. Harry and Neville went up to the sixth year dormitory, which was thankfully empty of kissing couples, and flopped down on their beds.  
  
Harry was just beginning to get comfortable when he felt a tingling in one ear. It took him a minute to identify the sensation, it was a signal from the spelled earring that one of Ealbhari mages had given him two days before. "I've got to go, Neville. I'll see you later? Amicitia!"  
  
"No problem, Harry," Neville assured him. "I'm looking forward to Tuesday."  
  
"As are we, Neville," Haimric admitted as he ran for the door. "As are we." ---- "Report!" barked Haimric as he entered the Ealbhari Command Centre a minute or two later.  
  
"A mixed group of Dementors and Death Eaters have attacked the Nimbus Arena in the middle of a League game between the Arrows and the Cannons," reported Captain Artair. "The Ministry of Magic has several Aurors and two squads of Hit Wizards from Auror Security on the scene already. However, Lord Barra has taken three Ranger platoons and six mages to assist them. He has not made contact since he arrived on the scene."  
  
"I see, any other reported hotspots?"  
  
"None at this time. Captain Aoibhe is still on scene at last night's attack, but at her last check-in two hours ago, all was quiet."  
  
"Good, I hope it stays that way."  
  
"I hope so," breathed Artair. "These Dementors are devilishly dangerous. How many more are there?"  
  
"Hundreds, perhaps thousands."  
  
"Segair's bow!" exclaimed Artair. "If even a score or two of them attack, we would be in grave danger!"  
  
"I know," admitted Haimric. "Harry will be teaching the Patronus Charm to select students in the coming weeks. We can only hope that that will be enough."  
  
"By Voir... we can but hope."  
  
"Barra, what is your situation? Do you require additional assistance?"  
  
"No Haimric, I believe we will be fine. Several of my men will require Njal's ministrations when we return, but we are holding our own. As per your instructions we are staying out of sight as much as possible. However, this tactic will not keep us safe for long. Sooner or later, your Ministry will have to be informed."  
  
"I know that, but I would rather keep the element of surprise for a little longer. Once the Ministry knows what we've got, Riddle will know within days."  
  
"I concur. We should return within the hour. I will contact you if we require further assistance."  
  
"Understood, I will see you upon your return," Haimric told him, then he turned to the Ranger captain. "I am going to return to Gryffindor Tower. Signal me if there are any further developments."  
  
"Yes milord," confirmed Captain Artair. _A/N: My apologies again for the shortness of the chapter and the long wait. Things will be hotting up in the next few chapters. I'm on exam leave at the moment so hopefully I'll be able to get out the chapters a little quicker than I have been. As always, reviews are very welcome. In case anyone is wondering, Voir and Segair are the two main gods worshipped by the Ealbhari. Segair is the Hunter God, Voir is his wife. According to Ealbhari religious tenets they are the ancestors of the Royal Elves - the Ealbhari nobility. _


	6. Chapter 6: Return to St Mungos

**Chapter 6: Return to St. Mungos**

The next six or seven weeks passed relatively smoothly and things were beginning to look up. There were only a few attacks outside the castle, and the Dementors had for the moment gone back into hiding again so the casualty figures had started to drop again. The DA had doubled its membership, the new recruits were mainly senior Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but a handful of younger students and three Slytherins were also brought in. After making sure everyone had a basic grounding in defensive spells like _Expelliarmus_ and _Protego_ and could cast a half-decent Stunner, he moved on to the spell he felt it was most important for them to learn: The Patronus Charm.  
  
By the middle of October, virtually the entire class could cast some sort of a Patronus, and about two-thirds of the class (mostly those who had practiced it during the previous year) had a semi-corporeal Patronus, and a dozen had fully corporeal Patronuses.  
  
---  
  
Two days before Halloween, Ginny returned late from a post-Quidditch practice trip to the library to find the common room nearly empty. There were a handful of fifth and seventh year students still clustered around the armchairs, the study tables and the big fireplace, but other that everyone had disappeared. Ginny cursed under her breath and glanced around the room. There was no sign of Harry, Ron, Hermione or Neville... after a minute she spotted the two Creevey brothers and went over to them. Harry had been called away for a couple of hours due to an attack on their parents so she guessed they'd probably know if he was back. "Colin, have you seen Harry, are your parents okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," Colin admitted. "He came back about an hour ago. He said to tell you that he's in the Head Boy's room if you need him. Mum and Dad are fine, Harry says they've been moved to a safe house as a precaution."  
  
"That's great, Colin. I'm glad they're safe. I'll see you later," Ginny turned and heading up the right-hand staircase. The two boys looked at each other as if to say 'should we mention that's the boys staircase?' but said nothing.  
  
Ginny found her way up to the Head Boy's rooms without any trouble. When she reached the hidden stairway, she muttered the password ('I solemnly swear I am up to no good') and slipped inside.  
  
Glancing around the room she could see any sign of Harry. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"I'm in here, Ginny!" Harry told her. The voice had come from behind the small door to the left of the bathroom door. "Come on in!"  
  
Ginny obeyed and found herself in a small room she guessed was supposed to be a study or library. There wasn't a great deal of space, a large bookshelf and a long bench on which two cauldrons were bubbling merrily took up one wall; Harry himself sitting at a desk facing the wall opposite, he appeared to be working intently on something, but he paused when he heard her come in.  
  
"Hi Ginny, how was practice?"  
  
"Fine, I'm just glad my brother isn't the permanent captain, he's a little obsessed. Not as bad as Angelina, but almost."  
  
Harry nodded, "If you think Angelina was bad, thank your lucky stars you weren't on the team with Oliver, he was even worse."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, Harry could tell she wasn't convinced.  
  
"Can I get that book you were going lend me, Harry? The essay's due in tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sure." Harry replied, then rose and went over to his bookshelf. "Could you add two small spoonfuls of powdered dragon claw to the dark-grey potion in the pewter cauldron, and stir it clockwise until the solution runs clear?"  
  
"No problem," said Ginny. She easily identified the right jar and added the desired amount. She moved to pick up one of the ladles.  
  
"Use the wooden ladle rather than the pewter one," Harry added, still rummaging through his books. Ginny put down the ladle she'd been about to pick up and chose the wooden one instead, and by the time Harry had found her book the potion was finished.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, when Harry came over to have a look.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't say, Gin. It's a secret. You'll find out soon."  
  
"Does Jenna know?"  
  
Harry shook his head again, and picked up the wooden ladle and a small glass jar, which he started to fill with the potion. "I'm not telling anyone 'til it's ready. It might not work anyway."  
  
"Is there any word on Madam Hooch?" Ginny asked. The referee and flying instructor had been in the hospital wing with curse burns since before the term began. Dumbledore had postponed the Quidditch matches until she was better.  
  
Harry nodded. He replaced the lid on the jar and began to fill a second. "Madam Pomfrey says she'll be back on her feet sometime this week. Our match against Slytherin is back on for the second Saturday in November."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Ginny. "Are you coming down to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"  
  
"I'm going down to London with Neville, but we'll be back in the afternoon. Shall we meet in the Three Broomsticks at about three?" Harry placed both jars in a small satchel and hung it near the door.  
  
"Sure, I think Ron's going to ask Hermione on a date, so they'll want to be alone. Dean says he's too busy, but Katie is going to come down with Luna and me. We'll wait for you." Harry nodded and then returned to his desk. Ginny, taking this as a hint that he was finished with the conversation, picked up her book and left. ---- On Saturday, Harry met Neville in the Entrance Hall shortly after most of the students had left for the village. He was carrying the satchel of potions he had finished with Ginny's help and also had a Portkey he had keyed for the alley around the corner from the street entrance.  
  
"You said yesterday you think you might have a cure for my mum and dad?" Neville asked as they headed down to the main gates.  
  
Harry nodded. "Apolla Jupitus, one of our predecessors, was a Spell Damage Specialist for one of the American hospitals. She developed quite a few mental techniques for healing brain damage."  
  
"What are the chances it'll work?" Neville asked hopefully.  
  
"We think there's a sixty-three to seventy percent likelihood we can pull it off for one patient and a forty-eight to fifty-two percent chance we can done it twice. The strain on us is immense though and so there is only a thirty percent chance that it will work a third time. It's not a blanket cure, but I can help your parents if you and your grandmother will let me."  
  
"I'm not sure what Grandmother will say, but I want you to try."  
  
"Okay Neville, let's get started," said Harry and held out the Portkey. Neville grabbed hold and they disappeared instantly. ---- It took while for Harry and Neville to persuade Mrs Longbottom and the St Mungo's Healers to let him try the Memory Restoration Ritual but they managed it.  
  
Harry handed a jar of potion to each of the two nurses detailed to assist him and then transformed into Haimric. "Despite what you may see, it is imperative that you do not interrupt the Ritual." he told the assembled crowd. "To do so would imperil us both."  
  
The Healer and the two nurses nodded their agreement. Haimric moved to the head of Alice Longbottom's bed. "Her mind is less disrupted than his, so I will attempt to cure her first with your approval?"  
  
Everyone agreed. "Hang on to something," he ordered. Seconds later, the air currents began to ripple around them and the lightning began to flicker and crackle over his body. Haimric pressed his hands to the sides of her face and began to chant the second part of the ritual. "_Mea pectus adverto tuus pectus_... _Tuus mentis adverto mea mentis_..." After the second repetition of the chant, Haimric's hands glowed and he 'dived' into Alice Longbottom's mind. ----- When Haimric came out of his second trance, three hours later, he was tired and sweaty but satisfied. "We have been successful," he announced. Cheers filled the ward. "Both Mr and Mrs Longbottom will require several doses of Wit-Sharpening and Strengthening Potions in order to speed up the process, but they should regain consciousness within a day or two. Once they do, treat them as you would someone who has been Obliviated. Understood?"  
  
The Healer nodded, and then started giving instructions to the rest of the staff. Neville and his grandmother crossed over to his side. "I can't thank you enough, Mr Potter," said Mrs Longbottom warmly.  
  
Before he could reply, Haimric's signal earring buzzed strongly, after a moment he sensed where he was needed.  
  
"Thank ma'am, unfortunately I will have to depart, there appears to be a situation in Hogsmeade that requires my attention. So I must go." He concentrated for a moment, then swore. "Neville, I will need the Portkey. Stay here where it is safe for now."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Neville asked, but handed over the Portkey willingly.  
  
Haimric nodded. "Your time will come again, Neville. But not today." With that final promise he triggered the Portkey and disappeared.  
  
----  
  
The Portkey dropped Haimric just outside the school gates, looking down the hill towards Hogsmeade he could see that there was already fierce fighting going on, a multitude of coloured flashes appeared and disappeared as he watched, mainly the red flash of Stunners, but with the occasional silvery- white Patronus or bright green Killing Curse mixed. There were also a couple of fires burning and silvery-white Patronuses were also visible dotted around the village although from his position even his hawk-like eyesight could not identify any of them. Knowing that as many Rangers as could reasonably be spared were probably already on the scene, he took off at a run towards the houses, not bothering to stop to communicate with the War Room.  
  
It was a sign of his increasing fatigue that it took Haimric nearly three minutes to reach the edge of the village, at his peak running full tilt he could have crossed the distance about twenty seconds. The first threat he saw a Death Eater, who was using the Cruiciatus Curse on a young girl - from her size and robes a third-year Slytherin - and from the lecherous look on his face he clearly had more than torture on his mind.  
  
_What a despicable creature_, Haimric mused.  
  
_I agree,_ added Harry. _Fry him.  
  
I don't think we can waste the power for a full-strike,_ Haimric told him. _However..._  
  
"_Mysticus Fulguris Elidere_!" he cried, and threw the resulting stun-bolt at the Death Eater. The Death Eater jerked, but he didn't fall, instead he turned round and fired another curse in Haimric's direction.  
  
_That wasn't supposed to happen_, observed Harry sardonically. _He was supposed to fall down._  
  
Even tired and slow, Haimric was more than a match for the average Death Eater for speed and he easily avoided the curse, and threw another stun- blast back. This hit the Death Eater in the chest and he was knocked unconscious. _Our power reserves are much lower than I anticipated, in fact they are nearly tapped out for now_. _A protracted battle could be dangerous_, Haimric noted as he strode over to the fallen student.  
  
_Why not use the potions on your belt instead of your powers?_ suggested Harry. _You should be able to Summon _Ensisquietis_ and your battle gauntlets too._  
  
_Excellent points, my friend. I shall do so momentarily,_ Haimric confirmed. By this point he had reached the girl. He squatted down so he was he at her level. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"You're Lord Haimric. You're with those elves that are helping to protect us, aren't you?" the girl replied. Harry nodded. "My name's Deirdre, Deirdre Greengrass."  
  
"Hello, Deirdre. Ummm... I know a Daphne Greengrass, are you related to her?"  
  
"Daffy's my big sister."  
  
"Well, let us see if we can sort you out, Deirdre. Can you stand... walk?"  
  
"I can stand," Deirdre told him. "Though it hurts."  
  
"Yes, I suspect it does," Haimric said. "We need to get you healed." He concentrated, and projected his mental 'voice' into his earring. _Command, this is Haimric. I have a Cruciatus Curse victim in Area H-2. Medical assistance required._  
  
_I'm afraid all our medi-mages are already committed, my lord,_ Artair told him after a brief pause. _Can you bring her back yourself?_  
  
_I am afraid my activities at St Mungo's have left me temporarily drained. Send one of your house-elves down here to bring her to the Infirmary._  
  
_An excellent idea, my lord. A house-elf will be with you in a moment.  
_  
The captain was - almost - true to his word, a house-elf did arrive in less than a minute, but rather than one of the green-clad Ranger house elves, it was one of the Hogwarts elves. Specifically, Dobby. Haimric forestalled any of Dobby's usual chatter with a stern glance and the diminutive being disappeared with his passenger within a few seconds of his arrival.  
  
Haimric glanced around, the way looked clear for now, but just to be on the safe side he quickly Summoned his gauntlets, potions belt and the Ensisquietis - the blade Salazar had given Harry during his visit to the Realm of Dreams about three months earlier. The belt and gauntlets appeared around his waist and wrists, the sword appeared in his hand. He slipped the straps of the scabbard around his shoulders and drew the blade. Its ghostly sheen reflected no light, in fact the light almost appeared to pass through it. However, Haimric knew all too well that a curse would not, and he also knew that there was a good chance he would need this quality in the near future.  
  
He threw his cloak back over his shoulders out of the way and crept towards the village, angling towards the fires, which appeared to be centred around the Three Broomsticks, although the pub itself appeared to be untouched for now. When he got closer he saw that a mixed group of villagers, students and a couple of blue-and-silver robed Hit Wizards fighting a large group of Revenants backed up by a couple of Death Eaters.  
  
Just before Harry got within range, a Revenant dealt one of the Hit Wizards a brutal slash of his claws, the young woman screamed shrilly and fell to the ground. Haimric groaned, then drew two throwing stars from one of his gauntlets and threw them at the beast, which had turned to attack one of the students, like Deirdre probably a third or fourth year, but unlike her male and a Hufflepuff. The two razor-sharp weapons struck the beast hard in the back, and with a moan it fell to the ground too. The Hufflepuff boy turned tail and ran.  
  
Smart kid, Harry declared. Haimric said nothing and before his enemies could react, Haimric slid two more stars out of his gauntlet and threw them at the two of Death Eaters aiming high. Caught by surprise, they were unable to block the attacks and both were struck in the throat and died instantly.  
  
While Haimric was attending to his targets, the remaining Hit Wizard, and the four villagers were occupied with three of the four remaining Revenants. They weren't having much luck and two villagers, both elderly warlocks, were already badly hurt. "Revenants are vulnerable to fire and electricity!" Haimric told them. "Burn them or shock them!" To demonstrate, he removed a small vial from his belt and threw it one of Revenants, when it broke, flames instantly surrounded the beast, consuming it within seconds.  
  
He was about to draw another vial to repeat the trick when one of the villagers cried out. Haimric spun around just in time to see another Revenant bearing down on him. He tried to bring _Ensisquietis_ around to strike at it, but in his weakened state he was too slow and he was knocked back by the charge, his sword clattered to the ground. He was pinned. The Revenant snarled, its foul breath, unbearable even to the weak senses of normal humans filled his nostrils, making him want to gag. It bent down, its jaws grazing his throat.  
  
Just when he thought it was all over, Haimric heard a gassy whistle, and the Revenant jerked as if hit, then turned to dust. Haimric looked up and saw half a platoon of Rangers striding towards him. In the lead was Jenna, carrying an odd, crossbow like weapon in a rifleman's position.  
  
"Eyes front, my friend," Jenna told him as she bent down to help him up. "I can't watch your back all the time."  
  
Haimric snorted slightly. "What's our situation?"  
  
"Tenuous. Fifty Revenants, a dozen Death Eaters and an unknown - but large - continent of Dementors appeared in Hogsmeade a little over ten minutes ago," Jenna reported. "The villagers and the local garrison engaged them immediately, and members of the DA and teaching staff moved to assist with sixty seconds. Lord Barra, Captain Aoibhe and I arrived on the scene with six Ranger platoons and fifteen mages, including medi-mages arrived within three minutes. Current casualty figures are unknown, but are probably high, biased towards the Death Eaters and civilians."  
  
"Have you seen Ronald, Hermione or Ginevra?"  
  
"No sign of Ginny," Jenna admitted regretfully. "Ron and Hermione were last sighted over by Honeydukes. That's nearest the largest concentration of Dementors."  
  
"Then that is where I will go."  
  
"How's your magic? You look drained."  
  
"I am, but I have my weapons. I have a potion I want to try out on those abominations," Harry told her. "By the way. Spread the word, I need a Revenant alive. Or at least a large quantity of its blood, at least a pint, ideally two."  
  
"I'll see to it."  
  
Haimric nodded then took off at a run for the sweetshop, pausing only to cut down a Death Eater or Revenant with his sword or to throw a star at a more distant enemy.  
  
When he reached Honeydukes he could that the Dementors were being held back by two corporeal Patronuses - an otter and a weasel - and by several more wispy Patronuses. There were probably twenty or thirty Dementors in the crowd and Haimric could feel their effects pressing on his weakened mental barriers. Deciding that he needed a better angle on the crowd, he ran for the opposite side of the street, throwing two more shuriken at a lean, female Revenant that was eyeing a medi-mage crouched over a fallen Ravenclaw student about a hundred yards away.  
  
Harry vaulted onto the roof and analysed the situation. Hermione, Ron, and a cluster of younger students - including DA members Dennis Creevey and William Stanwick were trapped inside the store with the old couple who owned the shop.  
  
Harry frowned, the shop was dark, but he could just make out another figure at the back of the store. Suddenly it lunged forward into the light.  
  
It was another Revenant. Its first swipe cut down two girls from Ginny's class. The second caught Hermione in the shoulder, loosing a spray of blood. Hermione fell to the ground and her Patronus winked out, followed by Ron's seconds later. The Dementors closed in, stopping only a few steps from the door.  
  
Haimric swore, and glanced at his wrists. The gauntlets were empty. None of my potions will work they are too destructive, I have only got one chance to save them... He crouched and then pulled back his sword arm and threw Ensisquietis towards the shop below.  
  
The sword cleaved the air, flying straight through the broken front window, and struck the Revenant through the back. The beast screamed and then disintegrated into a cloud of dust.  
  
"That's the Revenant," Haimric grinned. "Now for the Dementors." He removed two vials of silvery potion from his belt and then threw them into the crowd of Dementors. They broke as they hit the ground, releasing a wave of silvery-white energy that engulfed every Dementor within thirty feet, obliterating them completely.  
  
"Not bad, the range needs improving though," decided Haimric, dropping to the ground. A mixed group of Revenants and Dementors drifted out of one of the other shops nearby. Haimric tossed another Pyrus Globe and two Patronus Bombs towards the group, slaying all but two of them. The Revenants charged.  
  
Haimric tensed, waiting until they got within arm's reach. Then he struck out, catching one of them in the snout at just the right angle. Then he reached back and Summoned Ensisquietis to his hand.  
  
The Revenant lunged, Haimric ducked, forcing the tip of the blade into the beast's chest.  
  
Satisfied the coast was clear for the moment, Haimric ducked inside the sweet shop.  
  
He picked up his sword, returned it to its sheath and then examined the situation. The two fifth year girls were clearly dead, and Hermione lay in a pool of blood, Ron was trying to stanch the flow of blood, but he wasn't having much luck. "Harry, help me!"  
  
_Command, I have a DA member down at Honeydukes. Get a medi-mage over here!_  
  
_We still can't spare any, milord.  
  
I do not care, Captain._ Hermione _is critically wounded. Find someone, and get them over here... NOW!!!_  
  
_Understood._  
  
About a minute later, a mage appeared in a shower of light. Haimric groaned. It was Lady Páraici Anluainion, Barra's eldest sister and as a student mage, the most junior of the mages present.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Haimric asked, indicating Hermione.  
  
Páraici nodded and asked Ron to remove his hand. Ron glanced at Haimric for confirmation. By this point, Hermione was extremely pale and had lost consciousness. "Do it, Ronald. She doesn't have much time."  
  
Ron obeyed. Páraici held her hand over the wound. Her hand glowed and the wound closed up almost immediately. "She will survive. You need to get blood replenishment potions from one of the others, I don't have enough power left to replace what's missing."  
  
"Thank you, Páraici."  
  
Seconds later, Barra and Jenna appeared outside. Both had several small wounds, as did their Rangers. "Hogsmeade is clear, Haimric." Barra reported. "Total losses stand at thirty-nine dead and over two hundred injured. Mostly among my people or the villagers."  
  
"All twelve Death Eaters - including Jugson and Rookwood of the Inner Circle are dead -" reported Jenna. "As are forty-two Revenants and nineteen Dementors. Mostly down to the bombs you set off. We've also captured three Revenants alive."  
  
"Excellent work," Haimric told her. "Get everyone back to the castle. I want Hermione seen to as a priority."  
  
"We'll take care of her, Harry," Barra assured him. "I think you should return to the castle yourself. You look exhausted. I can handle the clean- up."  
  
"Okay, I will," Haimric decided. The Amulet glowed and Haimric shrunk down to Harry's leaner, shorter form. "I'll see you later."  
  
Harry levitated Hermione's unconscious body and headed for the secret passage at the back of shop, Ron following right behind him.  
  
It didn't take them very long to reach Hogwarts, and soon Hermione was being treated in the Hospital Wing. Ron immediately found himself a chair to sit in at her bedside but Harry excused himself, saying that he had to get some rest and that he needed to let Neville know everything was okay.  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to argue that point, but he said nothing and allowed Harry to leave. _A/N: This chapter was originally planned to be a little longer, but it fells right to end it here. On the plus side, this does mean that Chapter 7 will be probably be out all the sooner. In the meantime, please review. _


	7. Chapter 7: Changing Perspectives

**Chapter 7: Changing Perspectives**

****

Harry woke up the next morning feeling fully refreshed if a little stiff. _Haimric, how are you feeling?_  
  
_I am none the worse for our exertions_, Haimric reported. _In fact, I believe our power reserves may have been enhanced to a degree._  
  
_Good, things were little scary for a while there_, Harry told his other, as he got out of bed and dressed. Due to the fact it was a Sunday, he decided to forego the usual robes and dressed in a pair of black combats, a maroon T-shirt and a black jumper.  
  
Glancing at his clock he saw that it was already nine-thirty, so he reasoned that most of his friends were probably already at breakfast, so he tucked his wand into its usual hiding place and hurried down the stairs. ---- When he arrived in the Great Hall, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny still eating her breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Smiling slightly and letting out a sigh of relief, he walked up the table to her and sat down in the empty seat to her left.  
  
"How are you, Gin? You weren't in the Three Broomsticks and no-one I talked to saw you around."  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. I was in Dervish & Banges at the other end of the village when the attack came. We didn't get any Revenants up our end, but it took a while to drive off the Dementors. Katie managed to get the drop on one of Death Eaters too. Turned out to be Marcus Flint. I'm sure you remember him?"  
  
"I do." Harry admitted. "He was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch for several years. Have you seen Ron? What about the others... are Luna and Katie okay?"  
  
"Luna and Katie are fine," Ginny assured him. "Ron's still up in the Hospital Wing with Hermione. She's going to be fine of course, but Ron won't leave her." she smiled slightly. "Usually I can figure Ron out, I mean he is my brother, but sometimes he does surprise me."  
  
"How long has he been up there?"  
  
"All night," Ginny admitted. "About nineteen hours. I don't think he's slept at all."  
  
"I think I'll go up there after I check in with Barra and Jenna," Harry decided. "Maybe I can get him to take a break."  
  
"Good luck. Neville and I have already tried that and he wouldn't budge."  
  
"I'll persuade him."  
  
After a quick breakfast, Harry excused himself and headed up to the War Room. ---- When Harry entered the War Room a few minutes later, Jenna, Lords Barra and Njal and Professor Dumbledore were already in conference. "Do we have a final casualty report?"  
  
"We believe so," Barra admitted. "Wolf Company lost twenty-two Rangers, and another nineteen are injured, none seriously. Masters Gormrach and Tineclaíomh are dead, and six more mages are injured."  
  
"Seven villagers - including Zacharias Zonko and Devon Dervish - have been killed, and well over a hundred villagers have been injured," Njal reported. "Three of my mages are still down in the village helping the local Healer. We are also still rather busy in the School Infirmary - eight students have been killed... perhaps regrettably, none of them were Dumbledore's Army members, they were all innocents caught in the crossfire. However, several DA members are among the twenty-nine injured students - Hermione Granger and Ernest Macmillan are the most seriously injured, and I anticipate that both will be fit for classes by tomorrow."  
  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore.  
  
"However, I must also add that Slytherin Prefect Draco Malfoy has yet to regain consciousness from the Cruciatus Curse inflicted on him during the battle."  
  
"Will he recover?" asked Harry. He didn't like Malfoy, but he didn't want him in a coma.  
  
"Yes, however it will take some time. Most likely several days."  
  
"Keep me posted?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry turned to Lord Barra, who was still wearing the full plate armour he had donned for the Hogsmeade battle. "Barra, can you talk to His Majesty and Lord Conochúr about additional troops? I'm a little worried about how short we're getting. With the latest casualties we're down to a hundred and thirteen Rangers, even with the twenty mages and thirty-eight fliers we've got, we could get overstretched if Voldemort attacks several locations simultaneously."  
  
"Agreed, I will talk to Ristéard and my brother before the end of the day. If additional troops or mages can be spared they should be here within the week."  
  
"I'll be in the Hospital Wing if you need me," Harry told them. "I need to go and see Hermione."  
  
"Understood." ---- As Njal had reported, the Infirmary was still pretty busy, but Harry didn't have any trouble finding his two friends. Hermione was asleep on one of the low camp beds that had been set up for some of the less seriously injured, and Ron was dozing on a chair beside her, the hand of her injured arm clasped in his own larger hands.  
  
Harry smiled, amidst all the death and blood of the last twenty-four hours, the tender tableau made by the two of them warmed his heart.  
  
Not wanting to disturb the other patients, Harry padded slowly over to Ron, placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. After a few seconds, Ron shook himself and turned around, not letting go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Relieving you," Harry told him. Ron looked like he was about to object. "Ron, I know how much Hermione means to you. But you did some pretty heavy magic not that long ago and you haven't eaten or slept properly since. Go get some food and have a nap for a few hours or pretty soon you'll be no good to anyone pretty soon. I'll keep an eye on Hermione."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do I have to remind you of our conversation on the second day of term?"  
  
It took Ron a couple of minutes to figure out what Harry was referring to, but eventually he shook his head. "No. I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
_No, you won't_, Harry thought as Ron tucked Hermione's arm against her side, then rose and left the Hospital Wing. _Dobby promised to put a mild sleeping potion in anything you eat before tonight. You won't be back before dinner. _Harry waited until Ron was out of the door and then eased himself down into the chair his friend had just vacated.  
  
It was actually a relief to sit down for a while for something other than eating, studying or a meeting, and Harry drifted off into his own thoughts for a few minutes. When he returned, he looked down and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him. He smiled broadly. "Hi Hermione, feeling better?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I can't move my shoulder though. Mistress Ròsbior says that Lady Páraici missed some torn nerves. She says I'll need to take a potion for a few days."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The... Fehkarghey Draught, I think."  
  
_Haimric?_  
  
_That would make sense, Harry. And we have some of that on hand. It is very similar to one of the potions that the Longbottoms receive, so we used it to double check compatibility.  
  
Thanks. What's the incantation for the Strapping Charm?  
  
_'Obligare'.  
  
Harry performed the charm. Hermione tested her arm experimentally, and then nodded. "Feels fine."  
  
"Medical people are pretty common in the Procella," Harry admitted. "I don't we've had any nurses yet, but we've had two healers, a medi-wizard and three medi-witches. Speaking of which, shall we get out of here. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable back in your own bed. I've got some of Fehkarghey Draught in the lab."  
  
Hermione considered this for a moment. "Shouldn't we wait for Mistress Ròsbior or Madam Pomfrey to give me permission to leave?"  
  
"Look around Hermione, what with the casualties still down in the village and the other students who are still badly injured, we could be in here for hours before they can spare the time. If it'll make you feel better, when we get back to Gryffindor I can transform and let Haimric check you over."  
  
"Okay, Harry. You've convinced me," Hermione conceded. "Can we at least let them know that I'm leaving?"  
  
Harry nodded, and glanced around the busy room. Almost immediately he spotted one of the blue-clad house-elves attached to the medi-mages. "Celbik!"  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course, Master."  
  
"Can you find Madam Pomfrey or Mistress Ròsbior? Tell them that I'm taking Hermione Granger back to Gryffindor Tower and that I have the potion she needs in my lab."  
  
The Ealbhari house-elf nodded briskly and then disappeared with a crack.  
  
"Can you walk okay?" Harry asked Hermione as he helped her off the bed.  
  
"I think so," Hermione replied. She raised herself up to her full height, paused for a moment then nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Harry handed her a robe, which she slipped on over her pyjamas. Then Harry picked up the small bag had been tucked into her bedside cabinet and after extracting her wand and returning it to her, then slung the bag over his shoulder and guided her out of the Infirmary.  
  
Hermione didn't speak again until they were climbing the main stair. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Where's Ron? I was hoping he'd be there when I woke up again."  
  
"So was he," Harry admitted. "That was part of the problem. He stayed with you all yesterday afternoon and all night. I don't think he got more than about an hours sleep. And for someone who's been exposed to the Dementors for as long of both of you were that's dangerous by itself."  
  
"Is he okay?!" Hermione asked, panicking.  
  
Harry stopped, and then turned Hermione to face him. "He'll be fine, Hermione. He just needs to rest."  
  
"Good, I don't think I could bear it if..." Here Hermione broke off, and to Harry's surprise she gave a little sob. "It was horrible yesterday, Harry."  
  
"I know, Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
Hermione gave another sob, and Harry - realising that his friend needed comfort at that moment - pulled her close and held her in his arms, patting and massaging her back occasionally. "Let it all out, Hermione. It's okay."  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione appeared to come to her senses. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Isn't that what friends are for, Hermione?" Harry asked her. "Isn't that what family is for?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at this. "Do you mean that, Harry? Do you really think of me as family?"  
  
Harry nodded. "When Ron asked me if I was okay with you and him dating. I was surprised. But, now I think about it, I'm not. Ron isn't the only one of us who loves you, Hermione."  
  
"Harry, I..."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I don't mean it like that," Harry assured her. "The Procella have experienced love in many different ways over the millennia, and while we haven't figured out everything yet, there are a few core truths that are well-known among us. The most important, and most vital thing is that there is no one kind of love, but many different sorts."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"The love that my mother had for me, that Mr and Mrs Weasley have for their children... and even for us in a way; the love that you and Ron have for each other; the love between true friends; the love between siblings...  
  
"A lot of people love you, Hermione. Ron loves you of course. But I'm fairly sure Ginny loves you as a friend, and Neville... well I think he has a bit of a crush on you."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, not looking particularly surprised. "And you Harry? What am I to you?"  
  
"Hermione, you are a friend, my adviser, my comrade... I know we've had our differences over the years, and sometimes I haven't always appreciated you, but you've always tried to be there for me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you deeply - you are my sister in all but blood. Even if I had a true sister, I don't think I could care more about her than I do about you."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I think I needed to hear that."  
  
"I think you did too," Harry agreed, he dropped a light kiss on her forehead and then released her. "Shall we head back? Ginny should be back from breakfast by now, and I want to find out where _Dean_ was yesterday. We could have done with his help in the village." ---- By the time they reached Gryffindor Tower, Ginny was indeed back from breakfast, and Dobby was only too willing to provide Hermione with a light breakfast that she could manage. After she had eaten, she took a dose of the nerve-regenerating potion prescribed by Mistress Ròsbior and Ginny took her up to bed. Dean wasn't around so Harry couldn't find out what he'd been doing the day before, but after thinking about it for a while he realised that what Dean had been doing was his own personal business and that he, Harry shouldn't be poking into it.  
  
When Ginny came down, she was detoured by Neville with a promise to help her with a Herbology essay she'd been having problems. Harry chucked to himself, unless he was very much mistaken, Neville was more interested in getting advice from Ginny on dealing with Luna Lovegood, than helping her with her homework.  
  
Harry quickly reviewed his mental 'to-do' list and came up empty. He had the rest of the day free. Deciding to make the most of it, he went up to his room and grabbed a broom, then headed out of the common room and headed for the Entrance Hall. ---- Half an hour later, he lighted on the West Tower - a narrow parapet that wasn't as high as the out-of-bounds Astronomy Tower, but still had a flat roof - with a wide grin on his face. The new broom performed perfectly.  
  
_So who's the lucky one who gets that broom_? asked a voice in Harry's head. Harry looked around and saw a small eagle flying a little above him, almost hidden by the sun's glare.  
  
Harry smiled. "If you want to talk, _milady_. Come down and do it face to face."  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then the bird dived towards the tower, stopping its descent a mere five feet from the deck, there was crunching, grinding sound and a young Ealbhari female with curly brown hair - which she wore tied back with a scarf in the same brown-trimmed lilac as the formal Mages' Guild robes which marked her as the Head of the Beast-Mage Guild - appeared where the bird had been. "Well, are you going to tell me? And it's Geyra, not 'milady'. Especially to you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Sorry Geyra, I couldn't resist. As it happens this one is for Ginny. Because she needs to play with two different styles hers took the longest."  
  
"Is that the _only_ reason, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"_Really_?" asked the Guildmistress, the look on her face told Harry that she wasn't buying it.  
  
"Ginny and I are just friends, Geyra."  
  
"If you say so," Shelgeyra commented, in a tone suggested she still wasn't buying it. Then before Harry could say any more, she shape-shifted again and flew off on crow's wings.  
  
"What is it about mages that they always want the last word?" wondered Harry.  
  
If his older and wiser counterpart knew the answer, he declined to offer it. ---- Lessons restarted the next day, and Hermione insisted on attending. Everything went fine for the first few sessions - her wand arm was uninjured so Transfiguration, Charms and even Defence Against the Dark Arts presented little difficulty - the problem came when she and Harry turned up at their first Potions lesson after the Hogsmeade attack. Although she could add and mix the ingredients, it was impossible for her to prepare them one-handed.  
  
After watching her struggle out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes, Harry turned to her and asking in a low tone if she needed any help. Hermione nodded and pushed her portion of one of the ingredients over to his side of the desk.  
  
This arrangement worked pretty well for over half the lesson, until Snape spotted what they were doing. "Potter!"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Why are you helping Granger? Twenty points from Gryffindor for cheating!"  
  
Harry scowled. "Professor, Hermione was injured during the attack on Hogsmeade. Her injuries haven't fully healed so she can't use her right arm properly, which means it's difficult for her to cut up the potion ingredients. So I'm doing it for her, I'm not making the potion, nor are either of us cheating. Now, are you going to be reasonable, or does Haimric have to have a word with you?"  
  
Snape's scowl was even deeper than Harry's had been, but he paled slightly that the mention of Harry's other self. "Very well, Potter. Continue."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
With Harry helping Hermione where she needed it, the rest of the lesson went fairly peacefully, and both Hermione and Harry were able to produce perfect potions. After handing in their vials, they cleared up – with Harry again doing the majority of the work – and headed upstairs to lunch. ---- Harry gave out the new broomsticks at Gryffindor's next practice, and was pleased to note that they had the desired effect: Ron's confidence level increased greatly and Kirke and Sloper, the team's rather incompetent pair of Beaters, improved immensely.  
  
The match against Slytherin was postponed due to their captain, Draco Malfoy, still being unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Instead the timetable was reversed and the game against Ravenclaw started the season. Although Ravenclaw was the more experienced team (having the same line-up as the year before), the Gryffindors were spurred on by their new brooms and when Harry caught the Snitch after only twenty minutes of play, Gryffindor came away with a slim 280-40 lead.  
  
Surprisingly, there were no further attacks by Voldemort's forces over the next few weeks, and the only events of note was Malfoy's return to consciousness, and Slytherin's devastating loss to Hufflepuff due to Crabbe and Goyle failing to protect Malfoy allowing Hufflepuff to snatch the game and second place in the Quidditch Cup behind Gryffindor.  
  
Harry didn't think any of it, until Blaise Zabini approached him one evening after the DA meeting. "Can I have a word, Harry?"  
  
"Sure Blaise," Harry replied. He turned to Hermione, Ron and Neville who had paused at the door. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
His three friends nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's Malfoy."  
  
"Oh? What's he done now?" asked Harry wearily.  
  
"That's the point, the problem is what people are doing to _him_."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Since the Hogsmeade attack, he's lost a lot of his influence. It probably didn't help that Snape hasn't given him his prefecture and captaincy back." 

"What's the problem with that, Blaise? Getting taken down a peg or two will do Malfoy some good."  
  
The stringy haired Slytherin boy sighed. "If it was just that, I won't care either, Harry. Daffy and I don't like him any more you do. But it isn't."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Nott, who's the new captain, ordered Crabbe and Goyle not to protect Malfoy."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Malcolm told me. He was down by the broomshed looking to see if he could find a good one to practise on. His family can't afford to buy him you know."  
  
"I did," Harry admitted. "Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Yes. After DADA today, Davis cursed him once we got out of the classroom. Daffy and I managed to get him to the Infirmary though."  
  
"Is this the first time?"  
  
"No. I've asked around and he's been attacked a total of eight times. All the House has turned against him. Crabbe and Goyle attacked him yesterday. He managed to cover up the bruises though. I guess he's still got his... pride."  
  
"Conceit, more like it."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Thanks, Blaise. I'll look into it."  
  
"It's what the DA's for," Blaise reminded him.  
  
"I know," Harry admitted. But I appreciate it anyway. I'll investigate and let you know."  
  
Blaise nodded, and left, closing the door behind him on the way out.  
  
Harry asked the Room to produce a comfy armchair and sat down to think over what he had just been told.

---- Harry discussed the situation with the senior members of the Ealbhari taskforce and asked Lady Shelgeyra to keep an eye on Malfoy's movements, but it wasn't until lunch-time the next day that she reported back. _Malfoy left the Hospital Wing around thirty minutes ago, then went down to the dungeons and asked Professor Snape if he could talk to him. They're on their way to the Headmaster's Office now. Thought you might want to know.  
  
Thanks, Geyra. _Harry said. "Sounds like things are coming to a head._ Amicitia_!" ---- Not wanting to waste any time, Haimric teleported to the stair behind the gargoyle and climbed upwards. When he opened the office door, he saw that Snape and Malfoy had already arrived and had been joined by both Dumbledore and McGonagall. Snape opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it when he saw who had entered.  
  
"Hello Albus. Minerva, Severus. I take it you are now aware of Draco's recent fall in popularity?"  
  
"Yes, we are, Harry. He has just been telling us. How long have you known?"  
  
"Only since yesterday, Albus. Blaise Zabini mentioned his concerns after the DA meeting."  
  
"Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Yes, I do. If you'll allow it?" Dumbledore nodded. Haimric turned to Draco. "Draco Malfoy, do you remember what I told you on September the first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"You told me you were here to protect the castle and the students within and that you intended to destroy the Dark Lord and all his followers. Then you gave me a choice."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You said that you would destroy anything in your way and that you had enough power to do it. Then you said that if I stayed out of your way or stood with you, that you'd protect me and find a place for me in the 'new order'..."  
  
"That is indeed the sum of what I said. Do you have an answer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I want protection."  
  
"Ummm. As I suspected," said Haimric. "You will have it, Draco Malfoy. But only after paying a small price."  
  
"What price?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"_Silence_, Severus Snape. I have told before, if I require your opinion, I ask for it."  
  
"What price?!"  
  
"Protection goes both ways, Draco Malfoy. If my people, especially those within the student ranks are to protect you, they will require the same consideration from you."  
  
Malfoy thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "I'll do it."  
  
"Also, in the last five years you caused many people harm. I wish to apologise for this. However, I will be generous... you need only apologise to those you have done the most harm: Hermione Granger, the Weasleys – Ronald and Ginevra will do – and Neville Longbottom. I would also suggest apologising to Dobby the house-elf. You'll find him in the kitchens, and I will take your acceptance of these terms as an apology to Harry Potter. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, you have two days to do so. Make sure they or a witness tell me you did by then."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Now go."  
  
Malfoy leapt from his chair and fled.  
  
"Harry, was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes Albus, it was. Draco Malfoy has great potential. The only thing stopped him from achieving it is his arrogance. This will reduce that."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I have some other business to attend to," Haimric told them. "I will see you at dinner." ---- To nobody's surprise, Malfoy didn't exactly turn into a saint overnight. But over the next couple of weeks, he gradually improved until even Ron could put up with him for short periods of time. After a while, he also started joined in the DA practises, and actually became quite proficent. Which was fortunate, because soon every wand would be needed. _A/N: That's another chapter done! Again, I apologise to all of you for the wait. I'm off on my summer holidays now so the next chapter shouldn't take very long. There will probably only be another three to five chapters of this fic, and the big battle will be within the next couple so stay tuned. In the meantime, please review. Updates are available through my Yahoo! Group (link on my Author page). _


	8. Chapter 8: The Legacy of Chiron

**Chapter 8: The Legacy of Chiron**

****   
  
After a while, the continued silence of Voldemort and his Death Eaters began to bother Harry, so once he was sure that the Ealbhari - whose numbers had been boosted by ten Lan Murrac - armoured noble-born warriors similar to the knights of old - each accompanied by a man-at-arms; plus an extra sixty rangers, another twenty mages, and forty-eight of the Rìbhinn Ladies, the elite Royal bodyguards - could handle anything that came up, he turned his attention to the DA, running intensive practice drills with help from Jenna, Davis, Shelgeyra, Master Brishaile of the Fire-Mage Guild, and a few of the Riodbhari. He also practiced swordplay and hand-to-hand combat against Lord Barra or one of the captains in his other form, and elemental duelling with Lords Barra and Njal and Master Brishaile.----On the first Monday of December, Haimric received an owl from the twins to say that his order was ready. Grinning in anticipation, he dispatched Sergeant Garadar's squad to pick it up and when they returned he summoned the leaders of the task force and some of the professors to the War Room to discuss how best to use them.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley have provided us with twenty of their Portable Swamps, six barrels of Vomit Gas, six crates of Wildfire Whizzbangs, four boxes of Nose-Bleed Mist and three boxes each of Pyrus Globes and Patronus Bombs. Obviously most of these are pocket tricks, we need to figure out where best to place the fireworks, gas barrels and swamps."  
  
"I would suggest..." began Dumbledore.  
  
But before they could hear what the Headmaster had to say, a young woman in the green silk gown of a member of the Rìbhinn Ladies burst in. "Excuse me, my lords?"  
  
"What is wrong, Lucíseach?" Barra asked his youngest sister.  
  
"The centaurs have attacked Professor Hagrid's Creatures class, brother. Chief Feeaghskian reports two students injured and three of his own incapacitated."  
  
"I had best handle this personally," Haimric said. Then a stab of fear hit him. The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw OWL class was at this time. "Gather reinforcements and join me there!" he ordered, then teleported away in a ball of light.----At that moment, Ginny was probably more worried for her own safety than she had been at any point since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. The group of twenty archer centaurs had burst out of the Forest with no warning at all. Hagrid had gone down with arrows in his shoulder and thigh within seconds and four of the five winged elves there to protect them hadn't lasted much longer. The centaurs had encircled the group, which was huddled in a clump. Ginny, along with Luna, Colin (who was sporting a deep cut to his arm from a stray arrow) and two other fifth year DA members had drawn their wands and levelled them at the centaurs but they were outnumbered five-to-one and Ginny had the feeling that the stalemate wasn't going to last long.  
  
"We have been lenient with you for too long, humans," said one of the centaurs. After a moment's thought Ginny identified him from her friends' descriptions. It was Magorian. "Trespassing will no longer be allowed."  
  
"We're not..." began a Ravenclaw boy, but a glare from Ginny silenced him.  
  
"They are only foals..." said one of the other centaurs.  
  
_Bane_, thought Ginny.  
  
"We let foals go before!" shouted a third centaur. "And then they returned and brought that woman and the giant down on us! I say we kill them this time! Set an example to the rest!"  
  
"Ginny..." Colin whispered.  
  
"Disarming or Stunning Charms on my signal," muttered Ginny, pitching her voice only loud enough for her fellow DA members to hear.  
  
"Agreed," said Magorian, and raised his bow, pointing it right at Ginny. "Kill the ones with wands."  
  
"Ready..."  
  
But before either side could act an energy ball flew through in the clearing and slamming into two of the centaurs, knocking them aside in a hail of sparks before resolving into Haimric. His black cloak billowed around him and lightning snapped off his fingertips and the bare skin of his arms. "I don't think so! Stand down, now!"  
  
"Who are you to order us around, human?" demanded the dun-coloured centaur that had suggested killing Ginny and the others.  
  
Ginny couldn't see Haimric's face, but she could hear the grim amusement in his reply. "I am Haimric Seamfor. Heir to Àdhamh Godgin Procella, Lord of the Council of Ancients, and kinsman to Lord Chiron the Wise."  
  
There was a moment's silence, wands and bows held at the ready. Then Magorian lowered his bow and signalled for his archers to do the same. "We acknowledge your authority, your lordship, and will do as you ask."  
  
"I do not ask you to neglect the protection of this Forest, Herdmaster. Merely that you concentrate your wrath in a particular direction."  
  
"And this would be?"  
  
"I wish to be certain that Aragog and the other Acromatula do not interfere. Can you see to it that they do not leave their hollow?"  
  
"It will be done."  
  
"Also, keep watch for any movements of the Dark Army through the Forest. Look for large groups of adult witches and wizards, Dementors, Revenants, trolls and giants."  
  
"Would you have us engage them?"  
  
Haimric shook his head. "Only if your losses can be minimised. It is more important that word be sent to the castle. I believe a defensive action would be adequate in first instance."  
  
"Very well. We will watch, and inform you of any interlopers."  
  
"The students and I are leaving now," Haimric told them. The ring of centaurs broke up to allow them to pass through. They had just reached the edge of the clearing when a platoon of Rangers and three mages shimmered in. "The situation has been resolved. Professor Hagrid has been injured, as have four of the Feeaghskians. See to their injuries then return to your positions."  
  
"Yes milord," agreed the platoon sergeant, and lead the way back into the forest. When Ginny peered after them she was relieved to note that the centaurs had already disappeared.  
  
"If everyone could please follow me to the Great Hall," asked Haimric. "Ginevra, could you go to Professor McGonagall's office and ask her to meet us there, please?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and as soon as they were out of sight of the forest, she took of at a run towards the castle, with the rest of the group following at a slower pace.----After the confrontation with the centaurs, Ginny was even more confused about her feelings about Haimric Seamfor than ever. She knew in her heart that the immortal could be trusted but she still wasn't convinced that his connections with Harry were entirely benevolent. After all, his conduct with the centaurs was far more confident than Harry ever was, and then there was the ruthless side to him that bothered her - according to what she'd heard from eye-witnesses to the Hogsmeade attack, he had shown no hesitation in killing several people. She kept telling herself that it wasn't the actual killing that bothered her - after all he had only killed Death Eaters and Revenants - but still... that lack of hesitation bothered her.  
  
She was leaving her Herbology class - which she shared with the fifth-year Ravenclaws - two days later, when he spotted Haimric over by the border with the Forest. Ignoring a frown from the Ranger corporal leading their escort, she wandered over to him.  
  
He looked up just as she joined him. "Hello Ginevra. What can I do for you?"  
  
Ginny stiffened a little at his use of her full name, like Ron, she still wasn't used to anyone using it casually. "I would like a word with you."  
  
"Of course," agreed Haimric. "Do you mind if we walk? I would like to complete my inspection before dinnertime."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "What are you inspecting?"  
  
"Some of Lord Barra's people have been installing part of the shipment your brothers sent us. I must ascertain whether they have been correctly placed and the right activation spells added."  
  
Ginny nodded, what he had said made sense.  
  
"Now, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"  
  
Ginny paused, then decided to jump right in. "Can we trust you?"  
  
"Ah, the famous Weasley bluntness. I was wondered how long it would take," Haimric said with a chuckle. Then he turned serious. "My amici has told me of your concerns, and given your history I understand them. But you need not fear for Harry, young Ginevra, for to endanger him would go against the very purpose of my existence: To protect and guide Harry towards his destiny."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The defeat of the Dark's latest incarnation, the one you know as Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ginny thought about that for a moment. "Okay, I believe you. But still... do you regret killing people?"  
  
"You are worried about my apparent lack of remorse."  
  
Ginny nodded. "It doesn't seem like Harry."  
  
Haimric nodded. "Perhaps not, but Harry for all that he has experienced is still a young boy. And sometimes it is hard for the young to accept what needs to be done. Thanks to my memories of our past lives, I can more easily come to this acceptance. But mark this, Ginevra. I regret that every one of my victims had to die, but I take comfort in the fact that their deaths allowed other innocents to survive."  
  
"I can accept that."  
  
"Good, dark times are coming and we must all work as one if we are to survive them."  
  
There wasn't a great deal that Ginny could say to that, so they continued their walk in silence for a few minutes. Eventually they turned and followed the lakeshore, Haimric paused occasionally to check something or other, he made no comment and Ginny didn't ask for any. But when they came around the shore of the lake and into sight of the gates, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and gasped.  
  
"Ginevra, what's wrong?" Haimric whirled around to see what had startled her, then swore and set off at a run for the gates. Ginny paused for a moment, trying to take in the horrific sight in front of her: Professor Snape had somehow been hung up from the gates, a small sign suspended from his neck and his robes were in tatters, blood dripping from numerous cuts all over his body. Ginny was glad to see that his lack of movement was merely due to unconsciousness, she didn't like him any more than the average student, but she had gleaned enough about his work for Dumbledore to know that the Order needed him alive.  
  
"It has begun," declared Haimric.  
  
Ginny didn't disagree.----A platoon of Rangers arrived almost immediately, accompanied by a middle-aged woman in the solid blue robes of an Ealbhari medi-mage. It didn't take them long to get the professor down, and the elves disappeared up to the Infirmary with him as soon as possible. Ginny picked up the sign, which had been dropped on the ground, it was short but to the point, it read:_This is what will happen to all blood-traitors who stand _

_against the noble cause of the Dark Lord. You have been warned.  
_

"Very witty," observed Haimric. He had come up behind her and read the message over her shoulder. He held out his hand for it. "May I?"  
  
Ginny passed it over. Haimric whispered a short incantation and the paper was set on fire. Haimric held it for a second then tossed it away before the flames reached his gloved fingers. "I don't think any one really needs to see that. And I think we should return to the castle. It is possible that whoever 'delivered' Professor Snape is still around and I would prefer to delay any confrontation. Besides, the wind is picking up and it's getting a little cold."  
  
Ginny agreed, and gladly followed Haimric back to the castle. By the time they got there, dinner had already started, so Haimric turned back to Harry and they joined Ron, Hermione, Neville and Katie at the Gryffindor table. The others asked them what they'd been up to, but - following Haimric's last instruction - neither of them said anything about the incident at the gate.----

After the 'gate incident', the Rangers expanded their patrols to include the road leading beyond the gates and down to Hogsmeade. But to Harry's surprise there was no immediate 'follow-up' on the attack on Snape. However, with the Order's human spy out of circulation there was more work than ever for the spies managed by Jack Jameson and Shelgeyra the Beast- Mage.  
  
For almost a week, there was no news, no further attacks, but then Haimric received a report through Lady Shelgeyra that one of her badgers had spotted a large force of Death Eaters and Dementors, accompanied by over a hundred Revenants gathering at the Caves of Doinathair - an ancient cave complex barely fifty miles south of Hogwarts.  
  
In response, Ranger patrols around the castle were supplemented by members of the Ladies and their frequency increased, also the curfew was put back to eight pm for everyone except the prefects and the DA, and some of the fifth, sixth and seventh year lessons were cancelled, and extra DADA and Charms classes replaced them. Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration were unaffected, but Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies were all cancelled. Those students who still had extra time on their hands were put to work strengthening the castle's defences and helping the younger students.  
  
Unfortunately, as Harry had been taking only one of the cancelled classes, the extra time allocated for Defence and Charms cut into his schedule rather more than it did others' and he found himself working late into the night to complete assignments and practice sessions. An ordinary person might have buckled under the load, but Harry's sheer determination and his other's magical healing and endurance meant that although the pace was taxing and didn't leave him with any time for his friends, he could manage it.  
  
Christmas was looming ever closer, and Harry decided that with the current situation he would have to stay at Hogwarts over the break so he signed up, when he did he noticed that although many of the younger students had not signed up, all of the prefects and the entire DA had, as had the Head Boy, Roger Davies. Clearly, everyone who mattered was in it for the duration.  
  
Smiling grimly to himself, but with more than a little satisfaction, he headed down to the Transfiguration corridor to join the rest of the Gryffindors for his lesson. He nodded a greeting to Ginny on the way down - she was negotiating the sixth floor on her way to Transfiguration. She smiled and nodded back.

----The Transfiguration lesson went as expected. They had finally started on partial body transfigurations and Harry managed to change his own head into that of both a horse and a stag by the end of the lesson. He assumed that his affinity for the equine transmutation came for his centaur predecessor and that his father's Animagus form and his own Patronus were responsible for his success at the other. Hermione wasn't quite as pleased because although she had managed to accomplish an otter transmutation, all attempts at further shapeshifts failed. Ron - who hadn't managed any changes - thought this was rather funny, but silenced her protests by capturing her in a warm embrace and kissing her hard. When they finally separated, Hermione had a little smile on her face and all thoughts of Transfiguration had been temporarily put out of her mind. Harry smiled to himself, his busy schedule might not give him much time with his friends, but he was glad to see that two of them at least had been making good use of their free time. Ron's tactic had a confidence to it that only came from practice.  
  
"Break it up, you two," he said jokingly, heading down the stairs. "I want to get some dinner."  
  
Ron looked undecided for a moment, then grinned and followed his friend, dragging Hermione along by the hand still clasped in his own.----A week before the start of the Christmas Holidays, Haimric met with Lords Barra and Njal, Captains Artair and Aoife, Lady Shelgeyra and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Davis in the War Room. After several hours discussion they came to a consensus. Haimric summed it up for everyone's benefit. "If, when, there is an attack, all students remaining in the castle under fifteen years of age, along with those above that age unsuited to battle, will be evacuated to the Chamber of Secrets via the most route. Their escorts will be Ronald Weasley and seven members of the DA, Lady Shelgeyra, Master Nathacheng, and five groups from the Rìbhinn Ladies."  
  
"Agreed," confirmed Barra. Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded.  
  
Haimric consulted the map affixed to the table between them. "The majority of the DA, the Head Boy, the staff, the other Ladies, and half the remaining rangers and combat mages will proceed to the Entrance Hall to protect the south and west. The rest of the Ealbhari, apart from the medi- mages and a single platoon of Rangers will protect the northern and eastern approaches from the courtyard."  
  
"And may Segair and Voir grant us victory," said Barra with feeling.----Two days later, Harry was gazing at the stars from atop one of the taller towers, when he realised that the alignment of the stars was eerily familiar. _Haimric_?  
  
_Yes_, amici?  
  
_Have I ever seen these stars before?  
_  
_Yes, you have. You saw them in the Realm of Dreams. During Riddle's final and greatest attack on the school. Had we not bonded, it is likely you would die tonight.  
  
Now that's a cheerful thought.  
  
Indeed.  
_  
Any further thoughts of the immortal's were interrupted by a fierce buzzing in Harry's ear. He whispered a mage spell, and another voice came into his head. "_My lord, we have received a report from the Herdmaster of the Centaurs. A large army of giants, trolls and Revenants are moving through the Forest towards us. Chief Magorian reports no sign of Death Eaters or Dementors at this time._"  
  
Harry didn't need to ask Haimric what to do, his own instincts had kicked in. "This is it. Wake the students. All teams to battle stations! I'm on my way!"  
  
True to his word, Harry turned on his heel, and ran for the stairs.----_A/N: Again, I apologize for the wait between chapters, but hopefully the next one, which will be a pretty action-packed one, should be done a lot quicker. In the meantime, please review. _


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Massacre

**Chapter 9: Midnight Massacre**

By the time Harry had made it to his post in the Entrance Hall, most of those assigned there had already arrived and had gathered facing the main doors, which had been locked shut. Some - like Jenna, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Davis, and the majority of the elves - had clearly still been up and about as they were fully dressed, but a handful of the DA members had clearly been roused from sleep as they wore only pyjamas or nightdresses, with a dressing gown or jacket on top. Harry frowned - he'd have to watch out for them, as the cold would catch up with them pretty quick. Peeves the Poltergeist - who had agreed to help in order to escape a mind-wipe - was of course immune to such concerns.

"For those of you who aren't quite sure of plan, we will be covering the south and east sides of the castle," Harry told them. "The ground on those sides is pretty open so it's unlikely we'll see much in the way of giants, trolls or Revenants, it would be too difficult to hide the giants and trolls, and the Revenants dislike fighting on open ground. Our most likely opponents will be the Dementors and the Death Eaters themselves. Does everyone remember the plan for the Dementors?"

Everyone nodded. Several of the assembled militia – Peeves and a mixture of DA members and mages - produced their bags filled with silvery Patronus Globes, while others – all witches or wizards – shot up wisps of silvery mist from their wands.

"Okay, when I give the signal to move out... professors, DA Squad Black, and Master Keirnaae and Master Cheeney's covens will move forward. Sir Deklyn, Sir Finayn, Groups Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald of the Ladies, and Eagle Company's 2nd, 5th, 7th and 9th will provide tactical support. Master Flamebeard, Groups Diamond and Onyx, 3rd Platoon, Sir Hector, the Head Boy, Peeves and DA Squad Grey will hold position here and prevent break through. Hermione, you're in charge once I leave."

Several of the rear guard, including Roger Davies and the jade-cloaked and plate-armoured Sir Hector - a blond, slightly balding nobleman, looked a little in askance about this, but nodded agreement.

"Let's see how everyone else is doing," said Harry. "Courtyard team, status report?"

"_We are in position, no activity_."

"Thanks Barra. Aerial Detail?"

"_Ready and waiting, your lordship_!"

"Thank you, Chief. Protection details?"

"_All Gryffindor and Ravenclaw non-combatants are accounted for. We are heading for the Chamber now_."

"That's good, Geyra. Master Nathacheng?"

"_We have the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins are proving a little less co-operative but we'll be moving shortly_."

"Get them out as soon as possible, and use the secret passages as discussed."

"_We will_."

"Master Gàdòrd, your status?"

"_All teams are in position, and surveillance is up and running_."

"Good. Keep me posted," Harry told him. "Infirmary?"

"_Wolf Company's 5th Platoon is on station, and all my people are clear and standing by_."

"Thank you, Njal."

"_Milord_!"

"What is it, Gàdòrd?"

"_Sir Candeyse reports a small force has attacked their position_."

"Composition?"

"_Twenty Death Eaters and a dozen Revenants. The villagers are assisting and she anticipates containment with her available resources_."

"Understood, keep your eyes peeled. That's just the first wave."

"_Yes milord_."

----

Everything was quiet for perhaps ten or fifteen minutes. Then an explosion rocked the castle. Harry was the first of the defenders gathered in the Entrance Hall to recover. "Master Gàdòrd, report!"

"_Castle security has been breached on the third floor, there are no intruders visible on the Map. However, there is an interference pattern present consistent with the use of Disillusionment Charm_."

"Understood," replied Harry. "Njal, we have a security breach near your position, probably the Honeydukes passage. Have everyone hold position but stay alert."

"Understood."

"Geyra, what's your position?"

"_Second floor_."

"Watch your back. We just had a breach on the third floor."

"_I will_."

"_Milord_!"

"Yes Gàdòrd?"

"_I have hostiles on the Map, they are exiting the Forest._ _I count two hundred and ninety-four Revenants, forty-three trolls and eighty-three Death Eaters. No giants so far_."

"Barra, Chief Feeaghskian, prepare to move out. Gàdòrd, standby perimeter defences. East Batteries lock and load."

"_Ready_."

"_Say the word_."

"_Standing by_."

"_Wildfires locked_."

"_Catapults ready_."

"_The giants have arrived_!"

"This is it then. Gàdòrd, close the door!"

"_Perimeter defences activated. All Swamps deployed._"

"East Batteries, fire at will!"

"_Wildfires away_!"

"_Catapults released_!"

"Chief Feeaghskian, get your first line in the air. Engage on my mark."

"Done."

For a moment or two, only the sound of explosions, burning and magic could be heard, then Gàdòrd spoke again. "_Sixteen giants and twenty trolls have been caught in the Swamps. All but seven are dead_."

"Revenants, Death Eaters?"

"_Some casualties, but most are still moving_."

"Let's fix that. Barra, have the courtyard teams move out! Use all necessary force!"

"_Understood_."

For a few minutes, all Harry could hear were the sounds of battle outside, then Shelgeyra spoke again. "_There was a minor problem with some intruders, but it's all clear now_."

"Thanks for the update."

"_Milord! Death Eaters and Dementors are approaching the main gates_!"

"South Batteries, can you get a lock?"

"_Not at their current distance_."

"Okay then, give me suppression fire once you have their range."

"_As you wish_."

"Chief Smeòrin, get your detail in the air. Attack the Death Eaters only when they pass onto Hogwarts grounds. Understood?"

"_Yes milord_."

He turned to the students, teachers and elves gathered behind him. "It's time. First wave to me. Professor Flitwick, Mr Filch, unlock the doors."

The Charms professor and the caretaker moved quickly to obey Harry's instruction, and seconds later the way was clear.

But before they could move out, the lake bubbled up and a large ship came up out of the water. Harry recognised it instantly. "The Durmstrang ship!"

"_The Map indicates Death Eaters and Revenants on board. At least four hundred._"

"Hermione, be ready to hold the line."

Hermione gulped, then nodded.

"Gàdòrd, activate the lake countermeasures! First wave, move out!"

Seconds later, thick clouds of choking gas erupted from barrels hidden on the lake shore and several dozen witches, wizards, mages and soldiers poured out of the main doors to meet the onrushing Dark Army.

----

By the time Harry and the others got within duelling range of the invaders at the shore, the invaders were fully trapped within the grips of the gas, unable to even think about attacking. "Archers! Fire at will!" Harry ordered.

Harry's Ealbhari archers opened fire immediately, dropping about a dozen of the wizards and a handful of Revenant. Jenna unshipped her autobow, and flicking the loader to automatic opened fire, slaying six Revenants and wounding three before her bow clicked empty.

"Archers reload! Mages, professors, DA... Attack!" Harry said, raising his own wand. "_Reducto_!"

The mages, witches and wizards were quick to follow Harry's example and vari-coloured beams of light burst from outstretched wands or hands and blasted the stricken Death Eaters from several different angles. One or two wizards managed to get up Shield Charms, but none of them could withstand the onslaught.

Harry drilled two Death Eaters with Stunning Charms, then ducked as a Killing Curse came whistling down from above. He squinted upwards, the wizard had ducked under the railing. He glanced around, over half of the first wave of invaders we either dead or disabled, while the defenders were in pretty good shape with only three or four down. However, the gas was starting to clear, soon the Death Eaters would be in position to attack. He had to stop that happening. "Sir Deklyn, Master Cheeney, Sergeants Leisdear and Shawkeyr, Lady Jemima, advance inside the ship and secure it!"

"Yes milord!" replied the four Ealbhari and gathered their squads to do so.

"Everyone else, cover them!" Harry ordered. "Master Keirnaae, try and pin as many of the enemy down as you can!"

The master plant-mage nodded and conjured more vines to wrap around his current foe, a brawny, grey-furred Revenant nearly seven feet in height. His seven-strong group of mages and apprentices followed his lead.

Harry was just beginning to think that they were getting on top of the situation, when there was a massive explosion, this time near the gates. "Gàdòrd report!"

"_Death Eaters have breached the main gates. I estimate another five-hundred witches and wizards, and at least two-hundred Dementors._"

"Chief, are you ready?"

"_Can you spread them out a bit first? We can do more damage that way._"

"I'll see what I can do," Harry promised. "South Batteries, do you have a lock?"

"_Wildfires locked._"

"_Catapults aimed and ready._"

"Fire in the centre of the lines! Break them apart!"

"_Yes, milord._"

A dozen Weasleys' Wildfire Whizzbangs and five or six catapult loads of Pyrus Globes flew from their mounts towards the Death Eater ranks. The results were devastating, the Death Eaters were taken completely unawares and over a hundred were incinerated or burned in the first volley. The second followed immediately after the first to almost as devastating effect. The third volley was slightly smaller than the first two and was expected, but still claimed quite a few victims.

"That good enough, Chief?" Harry asked, then turned and blasted a Death Eater with a powerful Disarming Charm. "Sir Finayn, Emeralds, DA Black Squad to me. Everyone else, hold the line here!"

Harry's chosen warriors took a moment to finish up the fights they were already engaged in, then followed him in his mad dash towards the gates. Jenna slotted a fresh load of bolts into her bow, then sped up so that she came alongside him.

As he reached the enemy, he noticed that the Dementors were unharmed, apparently unaffected by the white-hot fires generated by the Wildfires and Pyrus Globes. He offered a silent prayer that the mental shields generated by the Amulet blocked the Dementors' powers, in addition to Leglimency. "Ealbhari, Riodbhari, concentrate on the Death Eaters... DA, take the Dementors. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Prongs burst from Harry's wand, larger and more brilliant than he had ever been before. Harry commanded him to attack the Dementors and drive them into a clump. Within seconds this was done, and a well-aimed throw from another DA member, Chris Bradley, destroyed them in a wave of silvery energy. Prongs dissipated in the backwash.

Harry nodded congratulations, and then after pausing to hex a Death Eater that was taking rather more interest in him than he would have liked, he invoked the charm again. This time he removed one of the vials from inside own robes and tossed it. Though his accuracy wasn't as good as the Ravenclaw Chaser's the end result was much the same.

----

By midnight, the battle was still raging, and Harry was beginning to get a little tired. Prongs was beginning to lose strength as well, it was getting harder and harder to keep solid long enough to toss the Patronus Bomb.

He saw a flash of green light a short distance away, then a split second later, he realised that it was a Killing Curse, and that it was heading for him. But before he could do any more, Sir Finayn jumped in front of him and blocked the fatal curse with the reflective surface of his shield. "Be careful, milord. You may be resistant to that curse as a _beayn_, in your current form you are not."

"I'll bear that in mind," Harry promised, then pointed his wand at the offending dark witch over the top of the noble's shield. "_Stupefy_!"

He stood, and then helped Sir Finayn up. He looked around the battlefield, and his expression turned grim. The gates were hanging off, and a few small battles still raged near the open portal. The Durmstrang ship was heavily scorched and the deck and the shore around it were littered with bodies. Most were in wizard's robes, but there were a few in black, red or green mage robes of Ealbhari mages, or the green tunics or dresses of the Rangers and Ladies. Fighting in that quarter was over, and the Ealbhari and Hogwarts flags fluttered from the main mast.

"Looks like things are almost under control," Harry mused. Sir Finayn nodded.

There was a small 'pop' behind him, and Harry turned to see a house-elf dressed in the livery of a Ranger servant. "Lord Barra requests your presence in the War Room, Lord Haimric."

"Tell him I'll be right up." Harry told the elf, who nodded and disappeared with a 'crack'.

"Shall I escort you, milord?"

"Fine by me," Harry told him, then sighed and began to walk up the hill towards the main doors. By the time he reached them, Ginny, Luna and Jenna had joined him, all were sporting minor injuries, but were more or less whole. "Where's Neville?"

"Hannah got it by a Cutting Hex," Ginny replied. "Neville decided to go with her to the Infirmary."

"Let's go then."

----

"What's our status?" Harry asked as he entered the War-Room with Jenna and Sir Finayn. Professor Dumbledore, Lord Barra and Captain Artair were already present.

"We are still awaiting final casualty reports," Barra admitted. "However, we do know that we have lost at least seventy, and Njal currently has nearly that number again in his care. Mostly Ealbhari."

"We have two-hundred and twenty three Death and forty-seven Revenants in custody," Artair added. "Total casualties on the invaders side are currently estimated at over a thousand. At least two-hundred, mainly Death Eaters, fled once they realised that the tide was not in their favour."

"Predictable," Harry said. "What about student and faculty casualties?"

"We have been quite fortunate, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "Twenty-seven were injured, but there were only nine fatalities."

"Who died?" Harry asked.

"Sibyll was killed when one of the giants brought down her tower. We also lost Filius, Henry and Serena during the battle. Minerva was badly hurt, but Mistress Ròsbior believes that she will survive."

Harry nodded, Henry Jones taught Ancient Runes; Seraphina Sinistra had taught him Astronomy until his OWLs. "Students?"

"Regretfully, we lost several. Mr Chambers and Miss Turpin dying from the Kiss while assisting you at the gates. Mr Corner was killed by a stray Killing Curse, and Mr Davies and Miss Fawcett by Revenants that made it as far as the Entrance Hall."

"Damn."

Before Harry or anyone else could say any more, a bird flew on the windowsill and rapped on the pain. After a nod from Barra, Artair opened the window and retrieved the message. He scanned it, and then handed it to Harry. "It is for you, milord."

Harry tore open the message and then scanned it. All the colour drained out of his face. "Artair, get me Remus Lupin!"

"Milord?"

"Now!"

"Yes milord, right away."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"A message from Voldemort," Harry replied grimly. "He says he has Remus, and he'll kill him in one hour if I don't come to 'where it all began' by then."

"He may be lying, Harry."

"I know."

Artair turned back to the group. "There is no answer on The Den's Floo connection, and he does not answer his communicator. I have also talked with Mrs Weasley and Miss Tonks at Order Headquarters and he has not been there in three days."

"Something's wrong alright," Harry decided. "Professor, I'm going to need a portkey for Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore nodded. Harry found a quill and a scrap of parchment and scribbled a few words on it. "Jenna, ask Ginny and the others to come in, then get six people from this list and bring them too. I need Ron and Hermione, but the other four... do the best you can."

Jenna nodded and left the room.

Barra frowned. "I hope you are planning on taking an escort, Haimric." His tone indicated that he didn't feel this was a question.

"No, I'm not planning too," Harry admitted. "Listen, if I'm right, none of the Inner Circle were part of the attack."

"Two of the minor members - Carlos Crabbe and Wilhelm Travers – were," Barra pointed out. "However, most are still unaccounted for. Why is this important?"

"Because I think he committed a large bulk of the his battle-ready forces to that attack. I'm guessing that he doesn't have much more than the Inner Circle left. And even if he does, he's not likely to assign them to this job. He'll assume that if I come, it'll be similar to last time."

"That would appear to be consistent with his behaviour to date."

"I want this to be quick in, quick out."

"A sound strategy." Barra admitted. "Very well then, take whomever you wish. But my people will be ready to assist if necessary."

"As it should be," Harry agreed, then accepted the portkey from the Headmaster.

About a minute later, the 'rescue party' was assembled. "Ron, Hermione, can you to keep things together 'til we get back?"

"We'll try are best, Harry."

"I wish we were going with you."

"I know you do, Ron. But I need you more here."

Ron nodded his understanding, and then the eight travellers grabbed hold of the portkey and disappeared.

"Godspeed, Harry," murmured Dumbledore. "And good luck."

----

The Portkey dropped them off inside the burnt out shell of the Potter House in Godric's Hollow. Harry paused for a moment, and looked round. _If things had been different, I might have grown up here, _he thought to himself. _I wonder what it would have been like?_

_It does not do to dwell on what might have been, amici, _Haimric reminded him gently. _And there are more important things to worry about. _

"Agreed." Harry said aloud. Blaise, Susan and Cho – not being used to Harry's occasionally odd conversations with the Spirit of the Amulet – looked at him a little strangely. Harry moved towards the front of the house and walked outside through what was once the front door frame. "Everyone stay sharp. Only a fool would try the same trick twice but..."

Several dark-robed figures detached themselves from the shadows and surrounded the group. "A fool," observed Harry. "Hello again, Lucius. I wish I could say it was a pleasure. I take it you _don't_ have Remus?"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that one of the Death Eaters had a very distinctive silver hand. He locked eyes with Cho for a moment, then jerked his head towards Wormtail. She nodded.

"Lord Voldemort wishes the pleasure of your company, Potter. Are you coming quietly, or do you intend to resist?"

Harry smiled, and then replied with uncharacteristic bravado. "Oh don't be so stupid, of course we intend to resist! Just give us a moment, alright?"

The platinum blonde Death Eater was a little taken aback by this, so Harry took the opportunity to gather his group into a huddle. "Eight of us, thirteen of them. Hardly seems fair."

Ginny grinned wolfishly, "Maybe we should give them a chance to surrender."

Harry raised an eyebrow, Ginny shrugged. "Everyone picked a target?"

They all nodded. Jenna unsheathed her sabre, and the others pulled out their wands. Then with one motion, they all turned back to the Death Eaters. "NOW, we are prepared to resist you!"

Lucius was the first to react. He cast a Disarming Charm at Harry. But Harry was too fast for him, "_Protego Maxima_!" The enhanced version of the Shield Charm created a wall of magical energy strong enough to block not only Lucius' Disarming Charm, but also the hexes from three more Death Eaters – who sounded suspiciously like Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Marius Mulciber. "Cho, get Wormtail, if he tries to escape... hurt him!"

"Gladly," Cho confirmed. "_Petrificus Anima_!"

The Binding Charm hit Wormtail square in the chest. The Animagus paused, then fired back a Stunner of his own, which the petite Asian girl dodged easily.

Meanwhile, Jenna was engaged in a pitched battle with two Death Eaters, one – who was tried to curse her – was an unknown, but the second was marked as Walden MacNair by the large axe he was attempting to kill her with. Jenna ducked under one of MacNair sweeping axe strikes and then swept his feet from under him, he went down hard. With MacNair temporarily dealt with, Jenna turned her attention to the other one. She dodged a Disarming Charm sent her way and then ducked under his guard and brought her foot up between his legs. The Death Eater moaned and dropped his wand, then Jenna smashed the hand-guard of her sabre into his face. A few drops of blood went flying and he dropped to the ground. Jenna checked him - he was out cold.

Harry was unaware of this though, as he was engaged in a tricky two-on-one fight of his own against the two Black sisters. He reflected a Reductor Curse from Narcissa, then had to duck as Bellatrix sent a Cruciatus Curse of her own in his direction. He reached under his robes and pulled out the last of his potions vials. He frowned, he hadn't had a chance to test this one...

_It will work, amici. Use it now!_

Harry nodded, then casting a Banishing Charm in Narcissa's direction. She blocked it, but that meant she was too distracted to see the vial coming at her until it exploded in front of her in a brilliant flash of light. Blinded, she was unable to block Harry's Disarming Charm, which hit her so hard she was knocked back against the crumbling house wall and slid unconscious to the ground.

Now Harry turned his attention to Bellatrix. "Bellatrix!"

"Is little Harry upset?" she asked in her babyish singsong voice.

"Yes!" Harry barked. "_Stupefy_! _Relashio_!"

"Silly little Harry! _Protego_!"

Harry's two spells slammed against her Shield, which flared and then died. Bellatrix looked fearful for a split second, then raised her wand. "_Crucio_!"

Harry threw himself to one side, firing curses as he fell. None of them hit their mark, but Bellatrix's second Cruciatus Curse did.

Harry grit his teeth to try and hold back the pain. After a minute or two, his vision began to clear. He raised his wand, and shouted. "_Expelliarmus_!"

This time the Disarming Charm took her by surprise and disarmed her. Harry got to his feet and walked over to her. "I should kill you for what you've done, Bellatrix... to me, to Neville and to many others..."

_Harry?_

_What is it, Haimric? I'm in the middle of something. _

_Weren't there thirteen Death Eaters?_

_Yes._

_I can only sense twelve now. One is hiding. _

"_Incarcerous_!"

The Ensnarement Charm hit Harry right in the back, trapped him in loops of thick rope. Harry rolled over and was just able to see under the hood of the offending Death Eater's robes. Harry grimaced.

The Death Eater was Harry's tormentor of the year before: former Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Headmistress, Dolorus Umbridge, ex-Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge.

"Umbridge! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Umbridge laughed. "You never will, Potter! _Portus_! _Stupefy_!"

Just before Harry lost consciousness, he felt the tugging sensation in his navel. _Here we go again._

If any of his friends had been watching closely at that moment, they would have been surprised to see that he was smiling.

_A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but the next chapter should be up within the next week or so, and believe me, the Wizarding World will never be the same again! In the meantime, please review. On a side note, several lines in this chapter were inspired by the movie _The Three Musketeers_ starring Chris O'Donnell and Keifer Sutherland._


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Lord v Storm Lord Fina...

**Chapter 10: Dark Lord v Storm Lord - Final Combat!**

Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared with a pop in the field behind Lupin's house. Bill, George, Emmeline Vance and Dean Richards appeared seconds later. Richards was dressed in army fatigues and carried a military issue Enfield L58A1 assault rifle, the others were wearing range of Muggle clothing and carried only their wands.

Kingsley signalled to George and Richards, they crept forward towards the back of the tiny ramshackle cottage. After searching the area for a few minutes, they crept back to Kingsley. "Nothing, the surrounding area is clear."

"Good, let's check the house," Kingsley decided. "Take rearguard. Bill, you've got point. Check the wards on the door before we go in."

Bill nodded, and turned towards the house, Emmeline Vance followed him, then Kingsley himself. George and Richards brought up the rear as requested.

By the time George and Richards had joined the other three at the front of the cottage, Bill had already examined the door, and the two shuttered windows on the ground floor. "All the wards are intact. Nothing too complex, a Muggle-Repelling Charm around the whole house, a Gatekeeper Charm on the door, and a Containment Charm on the doors and windows."

"Why does he have a Containment Charm on the doors and windows?" Richards asked, scanning the skyline as he spoke.

"Remus is a werewolf," Kingsley said. "I think the Containment Charm is to make sure he can't escape in werewolf form."

"Do you want me to break the wards, Kingsley?" Bill asked. Kingsley nodded. After working on the door for a few minutes, he announced in a whisper that the door was clear of wards.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure, Richards."

Richards pointed up at the full moon with the barrel of his rifle. "Is it a great idea for us to go charging in there when a werewolf could be inside?"

"He takes the Wolfsbane Potion, Richards," Kingsley said. "Professor Snape makes it for him."

"But he's in coma. According to Terry, the Wolfsbane Potion isn't usually fully effective unless it's fresh."

"That's true," Kingsley admitted. "Emmeline, can you do the honours?"

The stately woman nodded and then transformed into her Animagus form: a slim, lithe Alsatian. She nosed open the door and went in. "Werewolves won't harm other shapeshifters unless they're attacked."

"I know."

About a minute later, Emmeline's 'all-clear' bark, came from within the house. Kingsley indicated that Bill and Richards should go in first. Bill headed straight in, but Richards shouldered his rifle and pulled out a Browning and a small pen-torch before following him.

Emmeline met them in the kitchen/living room area, "Remus is in the other room sleeping in his werewolf form. He's fine."

"Have you checked the Floo? Why won't it connect?"

"I have," Emmeline confirmed. "It looks like it's been put under a temporary Ministry seal. The Blocking Charm has Bert's seal on it."

"Perhaps Professor Lupin requested that it be turned off as a safety precaution," suggested Richards.

"That sounds like Remus," Kingsley agreed. "Bill, Emmeline, can you stay here and make sure?" Both nodded.

"I'll stay too," Richards said. "If any of Riddle's people do try anything, they'll probably send Revenants."

"You're right," agreed Kingsley. "George and I will return to Headquarters. If there are any problems contact us immediately."

"We will," Emmeline promised. She and Richards found places to sit in the small room. Kingsley and George went back outside to Apparate, Bill re-warded the door behind them then joined Richards and Emmeline in the living room.

----

When Harry returned to consciousness, he immediately realised two things: first, that he was tied up; and second, that he appeared to be hanging from something made of stone. And if the pain in his arms was anything to go by, he'd been hanging for quite a while.

"Hello again, Potter."

Harry forced his eyes open, Voldemort was standing about fifty feet away, and from his surroundings, Harry guessed they were back at the Little Hangleton graveyard. _Where it all began... well, I guess our battle did really begin here. I faced him for the first time in the flesh here._

Harry then realised what he was hanging from.

A tall stone cross.

He chuckled. "You know something, Voldemort..."

"What?"

"The symbolism of this situation... really sucks."

"Well, you won't need to worry about it for long, Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Tell me the Prophecy!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so? _Crucio_!"

Harry grimaced, "Well, as you asked so nicely... _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._"

"Pahh! The whole Prophecy is as useless as the half I already knew. 'Mark him as my equal' indeed... 'a power the Dark Lord knows not'. Ha! NO ONE IS MY EQUAL, POTTER! THERE IS NO POWER GREATER THAN THAT OF SLYTHERIN!"

"Quite true."

"What?!"

"Salazar Slytherin was indeed the most powerful being of his age. And those who share his power are the greatest of their times."

"So you admit defeat then, Potter?!" Voldemort demanded. "You admit that my power is supreme?!"

"Slytherin's power is supreme. Take your best shot."

"Very well, Potter! Prepare to die! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

The bright green energies of the Killing Curse flowed from Voldemort's wand, directly towards Harry's heart.

"Nice try, Voldemort!" Harry growled. "_Amicitia_!"

The Amulet appeared on Harry's chest, glowing brightly. Dust began to twirl around, forming a column of air. The Dark Lord's Killing Curse hit the dust funnel. It glowed green and there was a bright flash of light.

----

When the light dimmed, the stone cross lay in ruins on the ground. Haimric stood upright, facing Voldemort, his katana drawn. "You are not the only one with Slytherin's power, Riddle." The hood of his cloak was drawn up, hiding his face in shadow.

"Who are you? What have you done with Potter?!"

Haimric chuckled, he looked up, allowed Voldemort to catch his eye. His lips curled into a wry smile and his eyes glowed slightly from the energy contained within. "Can you not guess?"

Haimric wouldn't have believed that Voldemort could get any paler, but it seemed he could. "No, it can't be! Salazar would never allow it..."

"On the contrary, Riddle! He was the instigator of our merging!" Haimric told him. "He was not the man you claim he was. He rejected Muggleborns because he felt them a danger, not because he thought them unworthy!"

"You lie!"

"No, I do not," Harry retorted. "But, it does not matters. Harry and I are here, you are here. The Time of Reckoning has come. The fate of the world will be decided here and now!" Haimric told him, raising his katana to a guard position. "It's time to DUEL!"

"So be it."

Haimric inclined his head slightly, and then dropped into a combat stance. "Make your move, Riddle."

"Don't call me that!" screamed Voldemort. "_Crucio_!"

Haimric tensed and leapt upwards, arcing towards one of the larger crosses. He landed on top of it. "Do you know what your problem is, Riddle?"

"Stop that!_ Reducto_!"

Harry drew a series of runes in the air and yelled. "_Erinys Referio_!" The Reductor Curse was reflected off the energy field generated between the runes and disintegrated a tombstone several yards away. "Your problem is you rely too much on your magic... Which leaves you vulnerable to this!"

Haimric dived off the cross, somersaulting in midair, then coming down, feet first on Voldemort's chest.

The Dark Lord went flying backwards, and crashed into the side of one of the large raised coffins. He got up immediately. "_Iaculari_!"

A wave of white-hot flame burst from Voldemort's wand and roared towards Haimric. The immortal regarded it coolly, then drew another set of runes in the air. "_Clipeus Bruma_!" A funnel of frigid, snow filled air surrounded Haimric, cutting him off from the fiery onslaught.

After a few seconds, Voldemort realised that his spell wasn't working, so he cut it. Haimric's 'Artic Shield' dissipated a few seconds later. "My turn," he said with a grin. He wasn't carrying his sword anymore, instead he had two throwing stars in each hand. "Try these on for size!" With a quick wrist-arm movement so fast that it was almost imperceptible, he launched the tiny blades at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord hadn't expected another physical attack, so was barely able to get out of the way in time, and one shuriken scored a deep cut across his shoulder. "You'll pay for that, Potter!"

"I doubt that!" Haimric raised his hands to the sky, apparently in supplication. Lightning crackled in both his hands, creeping slightly down his arms and crackling across the gap between. Haimric brought his arms down, aiming them at Voldemort. "_Duplus Fulguris Elideri_!"

The twin streams of supercharged electricity knifed towards him. This time Voldemort was on firmer ground, and he quickly conjured a Shield. But it wasn't powerful enough and the blast broke through, delivered him quite a shock in the bargain.

"You can't win, Riddle," Haimric warned him, and leapt out of the way of a series of curses and hexes sent his way in reply. "I can anticipate your every move before you can even make it. I have powers beyond your ken. You can not win!"

"I can not lose," Voldemort countered. "_Imperio_!"

The Amulet glowed, and Haimric frowned or a second or two, but they were the only signs that anything had occurred. Haimric chuckled. "You are a fool, Riddle. Our bond and the souls within the Amulet protect us from such basic physic attacks. You have lost. And it is time for you to face the _cold, hard reality_ of your situation!_ Bruma Adsultare_!"

A blast of frigid, snow filled air blew from behind Harry, focusing into a funnel several feet wide before slamming into Voldemort, driving him back against the grave again. It took a moment for him to rise, but by this time, Harry was ready for him. Leaping forward, he punched Voldemort hard in the jaw, knocking him down again. Then he used the air currents to flip himself in mid-air and settle back down gently. "Unlike you, I do not limit myself to sorcery, but make full use of all my talents!"

"Maybe, but you are weak, Potter! You don't have it in you to finish this. I will get eventually."

"You forget who I am, Riddle. I am Harry, but am also many more," Haimric reminded him. "I will do want must be done!"

"Not if I do it first! _Ava_-"

"Oh no you don't!" declared Haimric. "_Ensis Magicum Flammae_!"

Before Voldemort could finish his deadly spell, four energy fields shaped like ancient broadswords materialised around Voldemort. The light at the end of his wand went out. "The Energy Swords will prevent you from using any magic for three minutes, Riddle. You're helpless!"

Haimric's eyes narrowed, and he grinned wolfishly. "But don't worry. I won't keep you waiting that long!" He moved so that his hands seemed to be holding a ball. Then lightning began to form between his hands, this time taking a ball-like shape. "_Globare Fulguris Flammen_!"

A massive beam of pure magical power surged from the lightning ball, and enveloped Voldemort. He screamed as his body disintegrated, the Energy Swords vanished.

Seconds later, the maelstrom faded. Haimric relaxed slightly, and was about to turn and find the rope Portkey that had brought him there, when a dark, rippling faceless face figure came rushing at Haimric.

"Riddle's dream self!" exclaimed Haimric. "Well, that is easily dealt with by... _Dissultomens_!" He threw out his right arm, fingers splayed. There was a flash of light and then Voldemort was gone.

"It is done," Haimric declared. The Amulet glowed again, and Harry returned.

After a few minutes of searching, Harry finally located the ropes that Umbridge has spelled as a Portkey. Harry felt the usual tug at his navel and then he disappeared with a pop.

He reappeared seconds later outside Potter House in Godric's Hollow. He picked himself up and was just about to look around her his friends, when Ginny's voice rang out. "Harry, run!" Unfortunately the warning came too late, and for the second time that evening, Harry was knocked unconsciousness by a Stunning Charm.

----

"Milord, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Captain?" asked Barra. "What is it?"

"Mr Shacklebolt has just reported in from Order Headquarters. Apparently Professor Lupin's lack of communication was due to the effects of the full moon on his werewolf form."

"Of course, that would explain it," Dumbledore admitted. "I had forgotten it was the full moon. Does Kingsley know why his Floo would not respond?"

"Yes Headmaster," admitted Artair. "Apparently it had been put under a temporary seal by your Ministry's Floo Regulation Panel."

"I see, that would make sense," Dumbledore paled. "And it is likely that Voldemort's servant Wormtail would be aware of this. Can you get hold of Harry?"

Artair shook his head. "I just tried, Headmaster. Neither His Lordship or Ms Jameson are responding to my signals."

"Lord Barra, could you send some of your people to Godric's Hollow and tell Harry?"

"No Headmaster, I could not. Haimric did not wish our aid in this aspect of the fight. I am bound by the terms of our alliance to obey this wish. Unless he summons us, we will remain here."

"Very well, I shall contact the Order," Dumbledore said, and went into a corner to do so.

A minute or two later, Njal entered the room carrying a long roll of parchment. "The final casualty lists, Barra."

"Thank you, Njal."

He scanned the lists, he nodded, looking relieved. "Headmaster? A moment of your time if you please?"

Dumbledore turned back to the armour-clad Ealbhari noble, and nodded. "Of course."

Barra waited until Dumbledore was at his side, then spoke. "There have been few casualties since the last report, and no further deaths. Professor McGonagall has lost a leg, our smith-mages back in King's Glade would be able to fit her with a replacement far superior to any your Healers would have access to. Other than that, it is much as it was."

"How long would such a working take?"

"A few weeks for the initial working, but according to Njal's estimate's it would be autumn before she would be back up to full health."

"The choice is of course Minerva's, but I have no objection," Dumbledore told him.

"I'll tell her, Headmaster," Njal promised and left the room.

----

"Keep that bandage on for a few days, then come back and see Madame Pomfrey or one of the medi-mages," Hermione told a blond-haired first girl, once she'd finished checking her handiwork.

"I will, (Hermione?). Can I go now?"

Hermione nodded. She glanced around, trying to find someone who could help. After a minute or two she spotted one of the younger DA members. "Malcolm!"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can you take Phoebe back to your common room? Make sure you, or someone else, stays with her. Her arm is going to give her some trouble for a while."

Baddock nodded, and then helped his housemate of the pallet and walked her out of the room. Hermione watched her go, then sagged against the wall. She stood silently for a minute or two, then a gentle, familiar voice interrupted her. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione looked up, "I'm fine Ron, it's just... I should be able to do _more_. Harry's out there, maybe fighting Voldemort, and I'm stuck here patching up the wounded. Some of which won't _be_ wounded if I'd been smarter... if I'd been _better_."

She distantly heard Ron ask another of the helpers to take the box of supplies he'd been carrying, then felt him come closer to her. "It's okay, Hermione. We all make mistakes, and that's fine."

"It's not fine, Ron! Roger and Susannah are dead because of me. And I should have done more to help Professor Jones and Professor Sinistra."

Ron turned her slightly so that her back was towards him and then folded his arms around her. Hermione leaned back against him, tucking her head under his chin. "You did all you could, Hermione. No one blames you for Roger dying, or for any the others. Bloody hell, he was Head Boy, he should have been able to look after himself!"

"Ron!" Hermione groaned, trying to keep her voice low.

Hermione could almost feel his smile. "I knew that would knock you out of it."

"Sometimes you are the most..." Hermione sighed. "We've got work to do."

"You'll be okay?" Ron asked, releasing her from his arms.

"Yes, Ron. I will be."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Hermione told him, then walked over to the next pallet. _Just when I think I have you figured out you surprise me, Ron Weasley. _

_I think I like that._

__

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short, but I think it's got what it needs. According to my original plan, there are only two chapters left after this one. I'm not sure if I'm going to manage to get everything into that, but I will let you know. Chapter 11 shouldn't be too long. In the meantime, please review._


	11. Chapter 11: A New Order

**Chapter 11: A New Order**

****

When Harry woke he found himself lying on his back in a dark, stone room, he squinted to try and clear the blurring in his vision. It didn't work.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked a voice on his right.

He twisted his head. The speaker was as blurred as the rest of his surroundings, but the long mane of red hair and the voice allowed him to identify her. "I'm fine, Ginny. You?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Where are we? And what happened to my glasses?" Harry asked, then realised that under their blankets, both of them were barefoot and in only their underwear. "And our wands and clothes?"

"We have been arrested by the Aurors of Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Jenna, coming up from behind Ginny.

"Did you show them your ID?"

"Yes. The Auror-in-Charge, Adolphus Dawlish, wasn't interested. He arrested us, brought us here and had us strip-searched and our weapons and equipment confiscated."

"Who's here?"

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, and you and I. Mr Zabini and Miss Chang were both slightly injured and were taken to St Mungo's. Miss Bones wasn't arrested, she is - as the police would say - helping them with their enquiries."

"Which is a long way of saying that Dawlish that doesn't want to annoy his boss by arresting her niece," Harry said.

"But that he - or more likely the Minister - don't want Professor Dumbledore to find out we've been arrested either," added Ginny.

"Agreed," Jenna said. "Can you feel _him_, Harry?"

"Yes, I can," Harry confirmed. "The Amulet is well hidden until it's needed."

"Are you going to bring him out?" asked Ginny.

"Not yet, Ginny. As Jenna's great-great-grandfather would say: 'Always get your opponent to show _his_ cards first.' Let's see what they've got planned before we let him do his thing."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Ginny.

"Several," Harry admitted. "Depending on the various different plans Dawlish and his cronies might have."

"Then we wait?" asked Jenna.

"We do," Harry confirmed. Then he lay down and prepared to make the most of the opportunity for a short nap.

Ginny woke Harry a couple of hours later, just as Dawlish, Williamson, and seven wizards in Auror Security uniforms came into the cell. Two of the security wizards carried bundles of clothing.

"Get dressed," ordered Dawlish. "You are appearing before the Wizengamot in ten minutes."

The five young people slipped on the dark-grey robes, which Harry recognised as being those worn by Azkaban prisoners. _That's not a good sign. _

Relax, amici. Everything is under control. I have the perfect plan. This is what we will do...

Haimric kept talking in Harry's head until the group entered into the courtroom. The galleries at the sides and back of the court were empty again, but this instead of a single chair in the centre of the room there were five, one for each of them. The five chairs were arranged in a pentagram, with one chair in front of the others.

Harry was guided to the front chair. He sat down, and the chains rattled ominously, but didn't move. Ginny and Jenna were forced into the flanking chairs, while Neville and Luna were placed behind them.

Harry looked up at the Wizengamot. As in his hearing the year before, Dumbledore's rightful place in the centre chair had been taken by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones sat on his left, while the spot on his left, previously occupied by Dolorus Umbridge, now had a middle-aged wizard with close-cropped grey hair that Harry didn't know. Percy was back in his old seat, trying to ignore the glares that Harry was pretty sure Ginny was sending his way.

"This is a criminal hearing of the twenty-third of August," Fudge declared. "Into the various offences under the Properties Act, the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction on Underage Sorcery, the Statute of Secrecy and the Criminal Code committed by Harry James Potter, resident of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; Jenna Jameson, Muggle and resident of Flat C, number twenty-nine Rose Gardens, Little Whinging, Surrey; Ginevra Molly Weasley, resident of The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon; Luna Lovegood, resident of Lovegood House, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon; and Neville Frank Longbottom, resident of Longbottom Lodge, Silverdale, Lancashire.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of the Department Magical Law Enforcement; Howard Mitchell, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Court Scribe: Percy Ignatius Weasley.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That Jenna Jameson committed wilful murder against Ministry Executioner Walden MacNair in violation of s223 of the Criminal Code, that she illegally entered wizard property in Godric's Hollow in order to do so, and that she failed to surrender herself to the authorities when ordered to do so.

"Furthermore, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom also are accused of illegally entering the Godric's Hollow ruins, and that while there, they knowingly committed numerous and serious breaches of both Paragraph C of the Restriction for Underage Sorcery and section 13 of Statute of Secrecy by performing spells outside of Hogwarts School and in full view of the aforementioned Muggle.

"Harry Potter, do you have anything to say? And I don't want to hear anymore of your usual excuses."

"Yes, I do. And it is not 'one of my usual excuses' as you put it. In fact, I've only one word to say."

"Which is?"

"_Amicitia_!"

The resulting whirlwind pushed the Aurors back against the sides of the chamber. When it cleared, Harry's prison-issue robes had been replaced by the black trousers, gold-trimmed black tunic and grey-and-black cloak worn by Haimric.

"I am Lord Haimric Seamfor Procella, I will be appearing for the defence today."

Anyone looking at the Minister at this moment would probably have said he looked a little ill.

"I will take each charge in turn, Cornelius," Haimric told Fudge. "But as the murder charge against my Companion is the most serious, and it impacts on most of the other charges I will deal with that first."

"I can't see how, she killed a member of the Ministry of Magic!" Fudge exclaimed. "But speak if you must."

"Of course you do not see how, Cornelius. You are more interested in saving your own skin that seeking justice," Haimric stated. "But, I digress.

"Madam Bones, was a report of the arrest submitted to you as is correct procedure?"

"Yes, it was."

"Could you please verify for me that Walden MacNair was wearing the black robes and skull mask of a Death Eater at the time of his death?"

"He was."

"Thank you very much, and how many other people were so garbed?"

"There were twelve witches and wizards present wearing that mask and those particular robes," Madam Bones replied. "Only four - Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange - were arrested."

"I will return to that anomaly momentarily," Harry promised. "None of the accused were so garbed?"

"No, they were not."

"Thank you."

"What relevance has this to the _murder_?!" asked Fudge. "Walden MacNair was a highly-respected Ministry employee who has never been proved as associating with the dark arts."

"If you believe that, Cornelius... you are an even greater fool than I feared," Haimric said. "But I will explain. As my Companion, Ms Jameson is a full member of L'Ordine, a sub-group of the Dark Force Defence League sponsored by the Vatican. As such, she is classified as an 'Informed Non-Magical Person' under section 7 of the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy. Therefore, the reliant charge of 'using magic in the presence of a Muggle' against my other friends is baseless.

"Humph!"

"You may scoff, Cornelius. But I am not finished. Madam Bones, as far as you are aware, is the International Confederation of Wizards Mutual Defence Pact 1792 still in effect?"

"I believe it is. Why?"

"Because under section 78c of that Pact, any recognised law enforcer or anti-darks arts operative, legally resident in a country in a declared state of war, may take any action they feel necessary against a threat – perceived or actual – connected with the aforementioned state of war.

L'Ordine is a recognised anti-dark arts organisation, and as such its members – of which Ms Jameson is counted, and is clearly identified as such by the tattoo on her left wrist -" At this point Jenna rolled back her sleeve to show Madam Bones the tattoo. She examined it for a moment, then nodded, apparently satisfied. "- May act as against anyone appearing to be a Death Eater. Which by his clothing Mr MacNair did appear to be. Therefore Ms Jameson's actions are entirely within the law and no murder has occurred."

"There is still the matter of the illegal entry into the property in the first place," Mitchell pointed out.

Haimric chuckled. "That is most ridiculous of all the charges."

"Really?"

"Yes Madam Bones. It is," Haimric confirmed. "Mr Weasley, did you by some miracle of coincidence happen to acquire the ownership records for the Godric's Hollow ruins?"

"Yes, I did," Percy replied, in a tone that suggested he was annoyed at the allusion that he might have omitted a helpful piece of paperwork.

"Excellent," Harry told him. "Well done. Now, could you please tell me who the last registered owners were?"

Percy scanned the list for a moment. "The last registered owners were James and Lily Potter. The house passed out of their hands upon their death on the 31st of October 1981."

"And under the Probates and Properties Convent 1329, it would automatically pass to the closest blood heir, would it not?"

"Yes, it would," confirmed Percy. "Except if..."

"The heir was underage, in which case the property would be held in trust by the heir's recognised guardian under wizarding law until such time as he or she comes of age, or the guardian predeceases him or her." Haimric finished. "As the Potters' sole heir, and having no legal wizarding guardian due to the death of Sirius Black earlier this year, Harry Potter is therefore fully entitled to do anything he wished with the property. This naturally would include visiting it, so no trespass could possibly have been committed by him or by any of those accompanying him at his request, which Ginevra, Jenna, Neville and Luna were.

"So you see, the only possible breach of the law could be in their underage use of magic outside of Hogwarts, but Paragraph C (iii) of the Decree permits unauthorised use of magic in cases where the caster believed themselves to be in danger. I submit that the apparently superior number of Death Eaters present indicates such a danger and ask that that charge, and all the others be dismissed."

"I suggest we put it to a vote," suggested Madam Bones. "All in favour of dismissing all charges?"

When Harry came down to breakfast the next morning, Ginny, Jenna and Katie were at the Gryffindor table, pouring over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. All three were grinning gleefully.

"What's up?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Jenna and helping himself to some breakfast.

"Have a look," Jenna said, and offered him the paper.

Harry took it. A single story with a large banner headline filled the front page. Harry took a long drink from his glass of orange juice and began to read:

_MAYHEM AT THE MINISTRY_

_(by Rita Skeeter, Freelance Correspondent)_

_The Ministry of Magic is in turmoil today following the departure of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Informed sources at the Ministry claim that the Minister's departure, which his assistant Percy Weasley claims was due to 'health reasons' was in fact due to a Vote of No-Confidence being passed on him by the Wizengamot earlier yesterday. The source, an influential member of the Wizengamot, claims that the vote was called by Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after it emerged that the Minister had ordered Aurors to ignore supporters of Lord Thingy, in order to arrest Harry Potter for minor charges which were immediately dismissed by Hogwarts Head of Security Haimric Seamfor._

_Neither Mr Seamfor nor Mr Potter were able for comment, but a spokesperson for the two, Department of Mysteries Egyptology adviser Dr Jackson Daniels, stated that they were happy with the outcome, and would now be concentrating on their activities at Hogwarts. He also admitted that Mr Potter's arrest followed an altercation with Lord Thingy, which according to both men, was fatal to the legendary dark sorcerer. For further information on the defeat of Lord Thingy, see pages 3, 4, & 7. He also confirmed that Harry had been asked if he would be interested in running for Minister, but stated that 'sixteen is too young to enter politics' and that Harry had no interest in running._

"I guess Rita decided that playing along was better for her in the long run," Harry observed. "That was pretty nice for her."

Ginny snorted, but then nodded. "Rita's nasty, but no-one's ever accused her of being stupid."

Harry nodded.

"How much of that's true, Harry?" asked Katie. "Ginny and Jenna say it's true, but...."

"It's all true, Katie," Harry told her. "I did face Voldemort yesterday and he is gone. This time for good."

"And Minister Fudge?"

"Yep, he's so afraid of Dumbledore and I that he ordered his cronies in the Aurors to ignore the Death Eaters and go after me instead. Fortunately, Haimric was able to get us off."

"It wasn't just you?"

"No, Ginny and Jenna were arrested as well, Neville and Luna too. Haimric got us all off."

"Good," Katie said. "Any idea who's going to be the new Minister?"

Harry shrugged. "There will have be a vote in the Wizengamot of course. I reckon Madam Bones has a pretty good shot. Almost anyone would be better than Fudge though."

"That's true," Katie agreed.

The four friends chatted comfortably for the rest of breakfast. They were just getting up to head back to Gryffindor Tower, when Fawkes popped in with a note from Professor Dumbledore. Harry scanned it, then frowned. "Dumbledore wants to see me in his office. School business he says. I'll see you back in the common room later."

"Bye Harry," said Ginny brightly, and followed Katie out of the room.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jenna asked.

"Come, but stay outside unless I call for you," Harry said, and then crossed the Great Hall and headed for a door at the front of the room.

"Okay," Jenna agreed and followed Harry, when they reached the door, she opened it and allowed Harry to precede her, then went through herself and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Harry. Thank you for agreeing to join us," said Dumbledore, when Harry entered his office a few minutes later. "Have a seat."

Harry glanced round the room before taking his seat. Several of the surviving staff were present – Professors Sprout, Vector, Davis and Grubbly-Plank, as well as Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey – but there were three particularly noticeable absences: Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick.

"What did you want to discuss, Professor?"

"As you know we are short several key members of staff, Harry. However, I am to a degree at a loss about how to replace many of them at this time. I was wondering if you had any ideas?"

Harry paused for moment before speaking. "Haimric suggests that Jenna might be able to cover the Basic and Intermediate Potions classes, and he also believes that Madam Pomfrey could probably cover the Advanced Potions classes..."

"Poppy has already agreed to do so," Dumbledore confirmed. "Wilhelmina has agreed to cover Minerva's classes and Rolanda has agreed to cover Filius's. However, we are still lacking cover for Astronomy, History of Magic, and Ancient Runes."

"Neither History of Magic or Ancient Runes require magic to teach," Harry pointed out. "I think Jackson could probably manage one or both classes, especially if you were to only reinstate the Advanced and Intermediate History classes."

"Astronomy?"

"I believe Remus could cover those classes, if he can be spared."

"He can, Harry. However, there is the issue of the full moon."

"That is in hand, Professor," Harry promised. "It will be sorted before the end of the holidays."

"Excellent. One last thing."

"What is it?"

"While Minerva is away, I find myself in need of a temporary deputy and Head of Gryffindor. Would you be willing to fill in? It would only be until the end of the year."

"Yes, I would," Harry told him.

"Excellent, you may use Minerva's office and quarters if you wish. Wilhelmina will be using the old Care of Magical Creatures office on the ground floor."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Given the circumstances, I think we could dispense with the titles in private, Harry. You may call me Albus."

"Very well, Prof-Albus. I'll be in Gryffindor Tower getting my things together if you need me."

"Would you like to tell Miss Jameson and Dr Daniels or shall I?"

"I would like to if you don't mind, Albus?"

"That would be fine, Harry. We will need them in place before class resume remember."

"They'll be ready," Harry promised, then rose and went to the door. "Goodbye Albus, Professors."

It didn't take long for the fallout to hit. Haimric was in his new office a week later sorting through some old detention records, when there was a knock on the door. Haimric looked up. "Come in."

A stocky, red-faced man with dark brown hair, barrelled through the door. "Minerva, I must-" He stopped and blinked. "Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"In Righlionn, consulting with metal craft- and medi-mages about a replacement for her missing leg. I am filling in, with full authority, for her absence. What can I do for you, Mr Bonhomme?"

"You can explain why the Board wasn't consulted before you employed that dangerous beast and that harlot!"

"I'm not sure who you're referring to, Mr Bonhomme. Could you please be more specific?"

"_Remus Lupin and Cho Chang_!"

"What about them?"

"Lupin's a werewolf!"

"Yes, he is, Mr Bonhomme. But as Albus pointed out to you almost three and a half years ago, the Hogwarts bylaws allow non-humans and part-humans to be employed at this school if they do not pose a danger."

"He does!"

"No, he does not. Remus Lupin has full control of his transformations. He is no threat to any innocent party."

"Prove it."

"Oh, I will," Haimric promised. "But first, what is your problem with Ms Chang, exactly?"

"She's pregnant! And she doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

"That is true," Haimric agreed. "Her pregnancy was discovered during an examination at St Mungo's recently. The man she was dating, our Head Boy Roger Davies, was killed during battle at Hogwarts last week. However, I am at a loss to see the relevance?"

"She should have been _expelled_, not made an Assistant Professor!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why exactly should she have been expelled?"

"_She's pregnant_!"

"Yes," Haimric agreed. "We have established this. Again, I am still waiting for your point?"

"She broke school rules!"

"No, she didn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hogwarts bylaws prohibit sexual relations between students only if they are conducted in public, or if one or more of the parties concerned are underage. Miss Chang's _eighteenth_ birthday was in November. Mr Davies was seventeen and a half at the time of his death. Miss Chang is less than two months pregnant. All they were guilty of was carelessness. That is not an expulsion offence."

The head of the Board of Governors spluttered and cursed for a few moments, then appeared to collect himself. "Then there's the matter of you employing _Muggles_ to teach here."

"Dr Davis is the Egyptology adviser to the Department of Mysteries. He is more than qualified to teach either History of Magic or Arithmancy," Haimric pointed out mildly. "Ms Jameson is an agent for the Dark Force Defence League and her potions ability is equal to that of anyone in this castle. Except possibly me. Both appointments are temporary, other replacements will be sought in due course, but with only the Christmas holidays to work in, we had to take whomever we could get at sort notice. Ms Jameson was already at the castle, and Dr Davis was only a Floo call away."

"And Remus Lupin?"

"Is currently taking an improved version of the Wolfsbane Potion I developed over the holidays. It does not cure him. But it does allow him to regulate his transformations and control his actions in his transformed state."

"Very well. But if I even hear the slightest _rumour_ of a student being injured or... _corrupted_, then I'll be back."

"I would expect no less, Mr Bonhomme," Haimric agreed. "I assume you can find our own way out?"

The older man harrumphed, then turned on his heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_A/N: According to my original plan, this was meant to be the penultimate chapter of HP & the Lord of Storms, I'm not sure if that's going to work now, but there will be at most three more chapters. I have at least one sequel already planned, but it may be as long as a few weeks before I can get this into the works as I start back to college on the 6th. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as humanly possible, in the meantime, please review._


	12. Chapter 12: Loose Ends

**Chapter 12: Loose Ends**

****

After a gruelling Transfiguration lesson in early February, Harry popped into his office and picked up a large stack of envelopes marked with the seal of the Dark Force Defence League. Less than a day after formally being inducted as the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones - with Haimric and Dumbledore's assistance - had gained approval for a formal request for assistance from the International Confederation of Wizards. The request had been granted after a little arm-twisting by Dumbledore and the first detachment - thirty Aurors and a hundred and sixty Hit Wizards from the French, Belgian, Danish and Spanish Ministries - had landed within a week. By the end of January, over three hundred extra Aurors and nearly seven hundred extra Hit Wizards were assisting the British Ministry in the clean up. What neither the public nor the Ministry knew was that two-hundred elite assassins from L'Ordine were also in play at Haimric's request and they had much to do with the ease of the work as they disposed of most of Revenants and trolls before a League group arrived at each location.

As part of their agreement with the Ministry, the Defence League commanders were required to file regular reports with several key people including the Minister and the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement. They also copied all reports to Haimric due to his status as a senior L'Ordine agent. Eyeing the large stack of envelopes Harry decided that he'd need to spend some time on them, so he transformed and then settled down behind his desk.

By lunchtime, he still hadn't finished reading through the reports, so he conjured a large plate of sandwiches and summoned Jenna to his office through her communicator and asked her to bring Daniels, Davis and Dr Roth - who'd been helping Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary since Njal's departure - along.

Jenna and the two men arrived just after classes finished for the morning, Dr Roth arrived a few minutes later. Harry motioned them into the seats in front of his desk.

"Help yourselves to some sandwiches," he offered, taking two for himself from the pile. "Colonel Dorn of Defence League and our own Commander-Sister Romanovna have sent me some status reports on how the clean-ups going. Section Chief Shacklebolt has also been kind enough to copy me the latest progress reports from the Corps."

"As you know, the Order was able to retrieve Wormtail from the Godric's Hollow ruins shortly after I was captured by the Ministry. And that once the Commander-Sister made contact with us, he was handled over to them for interrogation." All four agents nodded.

"Apparently he was quite knowledgeable about the hiding places of his compatriots. The Defence League's Auror and Hit Squads have been able to raid sixteen safehouses so far this month."

"Did they get many people?"

"A few. Three senior Death Eaters are still on the run though. Mulciber, Avery and Nott. Mulciber has not been seen since Jenna and I fought his group at Godric's Hollow and Avery and Nott have not been since the since the Department of Mysteries fiasco."

"Have there been any attacks?" Roth asked. "The _Prophet_ hasn't reported any...."

"There have been a few small raids on isolated Muggle areas," Haimric admitted. "However, the reports mention no fatalities and few injuries among the civilians."

"Well, that means we're on top of the situation anyway, doesn't it?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, it does," Haimric agreed. "How are classes going?"

"I have had no problems," Davis replied. "Of course I did not expect to."

"Some of the younger Slytherins gave me a few problems at first," admitted Daniels. "Having Cho around has been a great help though. She's a very skilled translator and she's good with people as well."

"Really? I had not observed such a talent."

"I think her pregnancy and the fighting she's been has forced her to mature," Davis admitted. Dr Roth nodded her agreement.

"I see. Jenna?"

"No problems. A few of Slytherins in the OWL class were unruly for a while but we've come to an understanding."

"Good," said Haimric. "If you have any problems, let me know immediately. And pass that on to Cho as well."

The group finished their lunch and then Harry returned and he and Davis headed up to his DADA class. The others also went their separate ways.

-----

Haimric was prowling the seventh floor checking that all was well as had been his custom since his return in September. Everything was in order, the only excitement since the departure of the Ealbhari had been Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff in late January, which they won narrowly, and the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin in early February which Ravenclaw - deprived of most of their experienced players - had lost three-hundred points to thirty.

Apart from that, everything was quiet until the evening of the second Wednesday in February. Harry was just passing the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower on the when he heard the strange sounds coming from the common room. Deciding to check it out, he muttered the password and slipped inside.

A small side table came flying at him, only his uncannily swift reflexes allowed him to avoid it. It sailed past his head and smashed against the wall. Haimric looked towards the source of the flying table, and wasn't particularly surprised to see that it was Ginny Weasley.

"That bastard! How could he do this to me?!" Ginny raged. She didn't appeared have noticed Haimric's arrival and she picked up another piece of furniture, this time a chair, and raised it, about to smash it against the wall.

"Ginevra, what is wrong?"

Haimric's low, firm voice appeared to break her out of her rage. She looked round, setting down the chair. "Harry! Where did you come from?"

"I was patrolling," Haimric admitted. "I heard you from outside." He walked up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Who is it that has upset you so?"

----

When Dean came through the portrait hole into the common room, he was whistling quietly, apparently quite pleased with how his night had gone. _Well that's about to change, _Haimric thought to himself. "Hello, Dean." he said grimly. At the same time he turned up the lights just enough for the other boy to see him.

"Hi, Harry. What you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," said Haimric. "I just had a rather interesting conversation about you with someone."

"What about?"

"I'll get to that," Haimric promised. "But first I have two questions for you."

"Okay."

"One, what is the official curfew for students?"

"Nine o'clock."

"It is ten fifteen," Haimric pointed out. "But I am not overly bothered about that. It is my second question that I particularly want answered. And that is: 'What is the definition of monogamy?"

Dean tried to look puzzled, but Haimric wasn't fooled. "Having one partner at a time."

"Correct. Can you see any relevance to your current situation?"

"Not really."

"Then you have not just returned from engaging in sexual intercourse with Su Li?"

"How did you...?"

"Answer the question!"

"I have but..."

"You are also dating Ginevra Weasley!"

"I... I... that's not _serious_!"

"She thinks otherwise!" Haimric told him. "And she extremely upset to see you with Su Li."

"She saw us..."

"Yes, she did," Haimric, confirmed. "My conversation was with her."

"Merlin..."

"Indeed," agreed Haimric. "Now you understand."

"Yes."

"Good. Then what I am about to say will make sense," Haimric told him. "For breaking curfew, I impose the maximum penalty of fifty house points, and a week's detention. To be served with Jenna Jameson in the Potions dungeons. You are also restricted to the Tower at weekends apart from meals until the end of the year.

"In addition, you will apologize to both Ginevra and Su for your disloyalty and take whatever punishment _they_ feel is appropriate."

"Okay," agreed Dean, and headed for the stairs up to the boys dormitories.

"One more thing, Dean Thomas."

"Yes?"

"I suggest word of your error does not become public knowledge. The reactions of Fred and George Weasley in particular would be... extreme."

All the colour drained out of Dean's face leaving him nearly white - quite an achievement given the normal darkness of his skin.

"Now I suggest you go to bed, Dean. And remember... not a word to anyone."

Dean nodded, and hurried up the boys' staircase to the sixth year dorm. Haimric remained seated in his chair.

_Haimric? _

_Yes, Harry?_

_I'm a little confused right now._

Haimric grinned slightly. _You are sorry that Mr Thomas has hurt young Ginevra, but at the same time, you're glad she is no longer with him. Would that be correct, amici?_

_Pretty close, yeah,_ Harry admitted. _Is that wrong?_

_On the contrary, amici. It is entirely to be expected given your feelings for her. _

_What feelings? Ginny's my friend!_

_Can you say, from the depths of your being, that friendship is all you feel for her?_

_No. What do I do about it?_

_For now... wait. It would do more harm than good to press your case even now. The time will come. Trust me._

_Of course._

----

Harry didn't have a great deal of time to dwell on his changing feelings for the youngest Weasley, as the next few months were rather busy. Fortunately, L'Ordine didn't need his assistance at any point during their clean-up missions, but between his own Advanced classes, continued weapons and magic practice (now mainly on his own or with Davis) and his duties as Deputy Headmaster and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head of House he rarely had time to get everything, never mind stop and think over feelings that had been lingering in the back of his mind for several months.

The Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw game took place on the first weekend in May and Ravenclaw, still reeling from the loss of most of their experienced players, lost badly. Hufflepuff however took a narrow lead in the standings over Gryffindor.

Two weeks later, it was Gryffindor's turn. Harry scheduled a long evening practice session on the night before the match, and it wasn't until about twenty minutes before curfew that he finally called them to the ground. "Ok guys, that was great. You're looking good for tomorrow. We're going to win this year aren't we?"

"YES!" agreed the team.

"Ravenclaw are out of it, they've paid all their games and they still haven't broken the one-hundred point mark; Hufflepuff has a narrow lead over us but we should be able to break that; Slytherin's a hundred and eighty points behind us, so we'll have to play hard, but unless Guile manages to beat me to the Snitch, we should be fine."

"Guile will never beat you, Harry," said Ginny loyally.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, trying desperately to hide the warm glow he felt at the compliment. "Now I suggest we all go back to the castle, we've got a big day ahead tomorrow."

All ten players promptly agreed that this was a good idea and Kirke and Sloper quickly packed away the balls and lugged them over to Madam Hooch's office, then the group headed back towards the castle.

Harry left the group at the Fat Lady's portrait, then after mulling it over for a while, decided to skip his patrol for one night and head down to his quarters and get an early night's sleep.

----

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the final of Quidditch Cup!" announced Colin Creevey, who had replaced Lee Jordan as commentator at the beginning of the year. "Slytherin, currently lying third in the championship face the winners of the last two championships... GRYFFINDOR!"

The loud boos from the Slytherin section were easily drowned out by the cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the audience. Harry could also hear the faint roar of Luna's lions-head hat. He motioned for the team to follow him out of the changing rooms.

"First out on to the pitch are the challengers," announced Colin. "In green for Slytherin we have... Crabbe, Goyle, Roche, Guile, Ares, MacBean and _Nott_!"

Harry mounted his broomstick and flew out onto the pitch. Ron flew little behind him and to his right, the Chasers were next - Ginny and Katie on the left and right with tiny Paul Peschino between them. Kirke and Sloper brought up the rear.

"And in red for Gryffindor, lead by the brilliant Harry Potter are..."

"Creevey could you please restrict yourself?" asked Vector, who was 'babysitting' Colin in McGonagall's absence.

"Of course Professor!" said Colin nervously. "Playing for Gryffindor are: Bell, Peschino, Weasley, Weasley, Kirke, Sloper aaaaannnnd _Potter_!"

Harry grinned a little as the last word came out in a breathless excited squeak.

"You won't be grinning soon, Potter," growled Nott, who had been appointed Captain by Snape after the dip in Draco Malfoy's fortunes.

"Really Nott? And why's that?"

"Because we're going to annihilate you, Potter!"

"I doubt that, Nott," said Harry. "Slytherin hasn't beaten Gryffindor in five seasons. I don't think you're going to break the trend."

Nott almost looked little he was about to attack Harry, but he paused as Madame Hooch walked out into the centre of the field below them. She pulled out her whistle, then after issuing her usual warning, she released the balls and blew her whistle to start the game.

"And the game begins. Gryffindor take possession early, Peschino with the Quaffle... he rockets towards the Slytherin goals, he's blocked by Chaser Ares of Slytherin, passes back to Gryffindor Chaser Ginny Weasley. Weasley easily avoids an attack by Nott, ducks a Bludger... sent her way by Slytherin Beater Vincent Crabbe. She's closing in on Roche, she shoots... and scores! Keeper Roche catches the Quaffle and passes it to his captain, Theo Nott. Nott turns and heads for Gryffindor's goals. Paul Sloper of Gryffindor cuts off Nott, and Katie Bell now has the Quaffle. She speeds for the goal... Roche moves to intercept. Bell passes to Peschino who shoots and scores! A brilliant Porskoff Ploy brings Gryffindor to an early twenty-nothing lead!"

The next thirty minutes were brisk but brutal. Nott and his team of bully boys seemed to take exception to Gryffindor's early lead and resorted to an endless stream of dirty tactics in a - largely unsuccessful - attempt to gain control.

"Chaser Peschino dodges Nott and Goyle... can he make it a round hundred-point lead for Gryffindor...?" Colin asked, then paled. "Watch out everyone!"

"Play stops briefly. And yes... Madam Hooch awards a penalty to Gryffindor for bumphing. And quite right too, someone could have been hurt! Peschino puts it away with no trouble at all, giving Gryffindor a hundred-point lead at one hundred and thirty to thirty. Play resumes, Gryffindor in possession. Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle...

Twenty minutes later, Slytherin had scored twice more but Gryffindor had maintained their lead, and Harry was beginning to think it was about time to finish up the game - both goals had been penalties awarded against Slytherin. Crabbe had elbowed Katie in the face, and nearly knocked her off her broom and Ron had been badly hurt when Ares and MacBean had rammed him aside so that Nott could score.

He saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye, and pausing briefly to make sure it was indeed his quarry he sped after it.

Following a warning mental shout from Haimric he banked to the right to avoid a speeding Bludger, then he accelerated further towards the glittering, fluttering, golden ball. Glancing to one side he saw the Slytherin Seeker speeding towards the Snitch too but he looked further away and had only a slower Comet.

Predictably, Harry caught up with the Snitch several seconds ahead of his opposition, and Colin Creevey was quick to announce. "Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the match and the Quidditch Cup!"

Harry landed quickly and Kirke and Sloper lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him over to Dumbledore to receive the cup and then led the way back to the Tower and the inevitable victory party.

----

After the excitement of the Quidditch Final, it was a bit of an anti-climax to have to return to lessons two days later. With Quidditch out of the way, and most of the preparations for the end of the year completed Harry had rather more time to himself than he had had previously. He spent of some of the time going over new reports with Jenna, Davis and Daniels, but he increasingly found himself seeking out his old friends, and with Ron and Hermione wrapped up in each other, and Neville and Luna spending most of their free time in the greenhouses working on one of Neville's special projects he found himself spending more and more time with Ginny.

Most of the time they would just study together, with Harry occasionally using Haimric's wisdom to answer or explain a tricky problem she was wrestling with, but occasionally they would go flying together on the Quidditch pitch, and they even spent the most of the last Hogsmeade visit of the year together.

Harry was enjoying himself thoroughly, but he couldn't help being a little puzzled as to his younger friend's feelings towards him and Haimric was uncharacteristically elusive with his advice, offering only that, 'this is one thing that even my great knowledge can not truly answer' and adding, 'the most important thing for you to do is to act from the heart'. Harry didn't find either piece of advice particularly helpful, but realised that he would just have to work at it like everyone else.

----

It wasn't long before the exams rolled round again, and as he had little concern for his own performance - trusting that the knowledge Haimric had imparted him would be sufficient - he spent most of his time helping others, mainly Neville, Luna and Ginny, but he also gave Defence and Charms tutorials to several of the younger members of the DA.

To the delight of all concerned the exams period passed with no unusual disturbance – there were a few nervous breakdowns among the older students (including Hannah Abbott again) but nothing out of the ordinary occurred and Harry himself was confident of top-grades in all his subjects.

After their final exam of the year – Practical Advanced Charms - Harry, Neville and some of the other sixth years went outside to relax in the sun. Ron was trying unsuccessfully to try and persuade Hermione to stop going over how the exam had gone, a habit that she had started in first year and continued despite her best friends' efforts. After a few minutes of argument, Ron pulled Hermione into an embrace and silenced her very effectively indeed. When they separated a minute or two later, Hermione was a little ruffled, but seemed pleased enough.

Harry split his time over the next couple of weeks between helping Ginny with him studies – and occasionally having a little fun as well, and continued combat practice with Professor Davis. He also helped Dumbledore draft notices for the Daily Prophet requesting new History of Magic and Ancient Runes professors, as the current post-holders intended to be elsewhere by September. His relationship with Ginny continued to evolve, and by the end of term, Harry was certain of one thing: whether or not Ginny loved him, he did love her and she was probably the closest friend he had without 'strings' attached, and if that was all she was prepared to give, he would consider himself lucky.

----

Glancing across at the Ravenclaw table from his place on Dumbledore's left, Haimric saw to his delight that Dobby had succeeded in locating all Luna's missing belongings, allowing his zany friend to attend her first End-of-Year feast in five years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore awarded the House Cup to Gryffindor once again, and also made a few remarks about how proud he was of all of them, then he told the students to tuck in and sat down.

"What are your plans for the holiday, Harry?"

Haimric considered the question carefully, then decided that it wouldn't do any harm to answer the old man's question. "The Cardinal has called a meeting of the full Vigiliae Council of Europe. As an active Companion Jenna has to attend and I plan to go with her. All the other active European Companions and the European archbishops will be presents, as will the commanders, including Sister Romanovna. We leave for Italy in the tomorrow evening."

"How long will that last?"

"Last time a full Council was convened, back in 1946, it lasted for over a month. I believe this time it will take less time. Perhaps ten to fourteen days."

"And after that?"

"I promised Minerva that I would visit her in Righlionn and bring her back home. After that I expect to spend some time in London. Jenna has promised to reacquaint me with some of my predecessor's favourite haunts. And I will of course be at the Burrow on Harry's birthday for the 'surprise party' that Mrs Weasley, Ginevra and most likely Hermione and Ms Delacour are already conspiring to hold, now that Harry's forced incarceration with his relatives is no longer necessary."

"I hoped that you know I...?"

"I know you meant well, Albus," Haimric assured him. "Whatever the unfortunate consequences you did what you thought was best."

The rest of meal was spent in amicable silence, interspersed with the occasional friendly chit-chat among the two and others at the table. Once the last deserts were cleared away, Haimric bid goodbye to the professors and returned to his office to finish his packing.

----

Two squads of Auror Security Wizards and five Aurors, all wearing the insignia of the Dark Force Defence League, were patrolling the approaches between Hogsmeade Station and Hogwarts the next morning. Haimric and Jenna got into the front carriage and were joined a few moments later by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Neville, Luna, Seamus and the rather doleful Dean got into the one behind them and the rest of school filled up the remainder.

The train ride back to London was fairly uneventful, uniformed Security Wizards patrolled the corridors instead of the prefects and several members of the Order, including Remus, Moody, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones were positioned inside various carriages.

When they got off at King's Cross, Haimric bid goodbye to his friends, gave Hermione and Luna a friendly hug each, and then, deciding to give Ginny something to dwell on over their time apart gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Before she could say anything, Haimric strode away with Jenna following at his heels. Most of his luggage was being taken care of by Davis so he and Jenna only had one small bag between them that he was currently carrying across his shoulder.

When they reached the carpark, Haimric broke into a grin. He turned to Jenna, pointing towards one of the motorcycles in the bay. "Is that what I think it is?"

The red-haired woman grinned and nodded. "One 1979 Norton 850 Roadster. Formerly owned by Sirius Black, deeded to you in his will. Strictly speaking you won't be old enough to drive it for at least another thirteen months but I wouldn't tell the DVLA if you don't. There's a fake licence in the seat compartment, and I assume you're ready?"

"I have absorbed a considerable amount of knowledge pertaining to motorcycle operation and repair from the Realm," Haimric confirmed. "Shall we go?"

"We shall," Jenna confirmed and removed a helmet from the seat compartment. A quick wandless spell from Haimric returned it to full size and another similar spell provided a second larger one for his own use. Haimric mounted the bike and started it, then Jenna hopped on the back, slipping her arms around his stomach.

Satisfied that she was safely positioned, Haimric accelerated gently, nudging the Norton out of the parking spot. Then he gunned the accelerator and the old motorcycle left the station at a speed considerably greater than is normally permitted in the London Metropolitan area.

_----_

_A/N: That's all for now folks! I'm not sure when the first chapter of the next instalment in Harry and Haimric's story will be out. I haven't actually started writing it yet and things are a little up in the air for me at the moment with college. However, I aim to have at least one or two chapters done within the next month or two. If you have any questions or queries, feel free to contact me via e-mail and I will try my best to help. See you soon!_


End file.
